Secrets and Lies
by luckycharms92
Summary: The Cullens took in the daughter of a long time family friend. Her mother died from cancer and before she died, she asked Carlisle to take in her 17 year old daughter, Ava Elizabeth Worthington. After 15 years of taking her in they move to New York.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so...this is my first fanfic ever...seriously and it is dedicated to my dear friend Ava Elizabeth Worthington (she is my bestie and she begged me to write it for her...so yea ^^")

Chapter 1

I sit in my bed, trying to think of what just happened. I have just been introduced into a new world. A world filled with vampires and werewolves, a world where soon I am to be a vampire. Live forever as an ice-cold creature of the night, sparkly in the sun. Worst of all barren for eternity, never have children of my own. My father left when I was a child, all I had was my mother but even she left me. She died of cancer two week ago, we have lived in Alaska for while and Doctor Carlisle Cullen was our family doctor, he has been for the last 112 years. No one bothered to mention that minor detail until an hour ago after my mothers' funeral. They brought me to their home; Doctor Carlisle told me mothers' dying words. _Please protect her. I want you to look after her, treat her as if she is part of your family. Make her one of you._ At first, I was confused what she meant by 'make her one of you' but then I found out that they are all vampires and no one bothered to tell me until now. My family has been connected with them for over a hundred years and they just now decide to tell me what they are. All these years I thought the older ones were my best friends, my only friends and they have kept the biggest secret from me for 17 years. Seventeen years, they have always looked the same. Never grew a day older. Why did I not notice before? I bury my face in my small, thin hands. My gross thin hands that went with my grossly thin self. Maybe turning into a vampire will not be so bad, at least I will be as gorgeous as the rest. No, even then I will be the ugly girl with the thick black curly hair, big brown eyes, small nose, small thin limbs and plainest face in the history of plain faces. I hear a soft knock on the thick wooden door.

"Come in," I barely whisper. My voice hurt from the hours of wailing at my mothers' funeral. The only person who has been there my whole life is gone. I am alone now. I look under my eyelids to see Emmett walk in with a small sad smile on his face. I groan. "If you are going to say one of your perverted jokes to make me laugh like you used to, think again."

"Alice warned me that if I say one that I will regret it in the long run." He laughed slightly at this. "Edward has told us what you have been thinking of yourself." I groaned once more, the little devil. I forgot he has the power to read other people's thoughts. 'Damn you Edward, I hate you' I think it with extra venom. "Ava, you need to stop thinking these things. You are not ugly and you are definitely not alone. You have grown up around us since you were a baby. Rosalie has treated you like her own child and she was very happy of that, Alice too and Esme as well. Moreover, I cannot deny it; there were times where Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and I have thought of you as our very own daughter. It was great that we had a little human girl to look after, a very strong beautiful human girl." He patted my head with his large strong hands that could smash down anything in less than a second. Another knock sounded at the door and in came the rest. Rosalie the beautiful, Edward the smart, Alice the sweet faerie, and Jasper the man of few words…few funny amusing words. They all piled before my bed. I tilted my head slightly, hiding a smile from coming onto my face. "…well it seems as if the rest of the family could not help but eavesdrop." Emmett laughs at his own little joke.

"Oh sweetie," Alice comes toward me. "You know we love you and that no matter what, we are always to be together." She is now lying beside me. Rosalie comes to my other side and takes me in her arms. I rest my head against her chest as she strokes my messy thick hair.

"And you are a very beautiful girl," Rosalie says still holding me tight.

"Wow, Rose called another girl beautiful…" Jasper says with a small laugh. I sit there stunned.

"Plus Emmett is right, surprisingly. You are strong," says Edward. He has a smirk. "Remember that time when you were 13 and Emmett challenged you to an arm wrestling contest?" I nod my head slowly, still lying against Rosalie. "Well at first he was letting you win but then he really tried hard to win against you and lost." He smiled smugly as if it he was the one who beat Emmett in that match. My hand was sore for a month after that and it hurt to even write with it so whenever he asked for a rematch I had to decline not wanting a sore hand again. Edward laughed. I felt Alice's pixie arm nudge me in the side.

"Come on Ava, smile," a large smile already on her face. "It is the best medicine for depression. Smile just once Ava. You look so beautiful when you smile." Now everyone, including Rosalie started to chant, 'Smile Ava, smile.' Unwillingly a smile spread across my face and they clapped and acted as if it was the biggest triumph ever. I ended up laughing even more at this.

------

"Ava!" Alice's musical voice floated through the house, hitting me with full force making me 'wake up' with a jolt nearly making me fall off the bed and hit the ground had it not been for Jasper catching me.

"Oh good morning Jasper," I say a little flustered. I see that he is smirking looking down at my little revealing nightgown before looking at me, straightening me up. He looks at my bed and sees the human child I have been seeing.

"I see that you had some fun Ava," his voice was to sound cold but turned into somewhat of a laugh. "I am guessing you are ending the relationship then?" I nod my head. I always have fun dating the human boys but I could never stay with one too long. I have learned from Edwards' mistake with Bella in Forks, Washington. Now we are living in the busiest city in America, New York; filled with ignorant people and exciting boys. "Now Ava, be careful. You cannot keep breaking these boys' hearts."

"Awe Jazz, are you getting jealous?" I say shamelessly, tracing my finger up his arm until I meet the fabric of his shirt. "You know you are the only man in my life." I lean up against him before bursting out laughing. I saw a small smile come to play on his face.

"Now now Ava, you know I am married to Alice," he pulled me to him with one arm around my waist. He whispered softly in my ear. "But you know that I have loved you since the minute I saw you lying in that hospitals crib." He kissed me on the cheek before leaving me there breathless. I stared at the boy as he moved slightly in the bed, I imagined Jasper there instead. The beautiful god with the golden honey hair and topaz eyes. Oh, the fun we had the night before and then waking up in each other arms. Fantasies, silly fantasies of the hormonal girl who looked only to be 17. It has been 15 years since my mother passed on, 15 years since I turned into a creature of the night. The human boy is now waking so I quickly walk out of the room not wanting him to see me, always keep myself a mystery; I smile at my last comment. I walk down the stairs, down the hallway and into the kitchen. Emmett smiled like an idiot before letting out a low whistle. I roll my eyes.

"Down boy," I say with a smirk knowing how much he hated it when I referred to him as a dog. He let out a growl before swirling me into one of his bear hugs. I let out a squeal of laughter. "Emmett!" He was the best big brother any sibling could ask for. He gave me a cold kiss on my head before letting me go. Since I had brought company over, Esme was cooking breakfast so that we could look like a normal family. I went over and gave her a hug.

"Good morning love," she said before getting back to cooking.

"Morning mom," I say simply. It took awhile for me to start calling Esme and Carlisle my mother and father but soon I excepted them and was happy that they were my adopted parents instead some other people. They were there for me when things were the darkest. Edward came in and ruffled is brown auburn hair with yawn. I tilted my head, raising an eyebrow. When did he ever act tired and that is when I saw my shirtless human boy coming into the kitchen slowly. I smile. "Hey, good morning," I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. He hugged me close at the hips and whispered in my ear, "I had a _great_ time last night." I saw Edward, Emmett, and Esme smirk. I knew they were thinking something along the lines of 'sounded like you guys had a _great _time last night.' Edward nodded his head slightly and if I still had blood flowing through me, I knew I would be blushing bright red. I push out of his grasp.

"Um go get ready, we are going to be leaving for school soon." He left with giving my forehead a kiss. Once we all knew he was up the stairs and out of earshot those three let out the laughs they have been keeping inside this whole time. I smacked Edward and Emmett on the back of the head. "Shut up."

"Well you _did _sound like you had A LOT of fun last night," he said, as his smirk got bigger. Edward patted my head, "Our baby sister is definitely growing up." I snorted at this.

"Well I am 32…you know what I should not have to explain to you two idiots that I am allowed to have sex with boys!" I knew that I would definitely be blushing if I were a normal human. Emmett howled with laughter. Jasper just happened to walk in.

"Ava your boyfriend seemed to have gotten lost." He said casually, now Edward joined Emmett in the howls of laughter. Flustered I gave them each a glare and walked off. "What is up with her?" I heard Jasper ask as I stomped up the steps to the second floor.

More laughter before Emmett regained control and said, "My somewhat daughter just said she's old enough to have sex and not explain herself to us." He sounded sad at the last part. I shook my head and continued down the hall to my room.

Jasper's P.O.V

I could feel the sadness emit from Emmett as he said the last few words. He gave me a look telling me that I should not mess with his emotions now. I nodded my head understanding. When Ava was born, we all were rather excited, more than usual. I mean we were there when her mother was born but Ava's birth was different. Rosalie and Emmett, well all of us but especially Rosalie felt like her parent. She always watched out for Ava, it created a great bond between them. That is why it was Rosalie who turned Ava, who sat with her for those painful three days, who always went hunting with her, who frowns as a mother does when Ava brings home another one of her boy toys. I always feel anger from Emmett when Ava brings one of them home. Then the noises at night do not help how every male in the family wants to tear off the boys' head for touching Ava like that. There were times when I heard Emmett argue with Rosalie who was trying her best to keep her husband far away from Ava's room, of course, even though these were quiet arguments the noises from Ava's room would stop and I could hear her explaining to the guy that she is tired and go to 'sleep.' I could feel the guilt roll off her and hit with me great force; I cringe. I knew she hated hurting us after all we have done for her and I hate that we are keeping her on such a short leash but I could not help but hate every man that walked through that door hugging her to his hips. She is mine; she is ours but specifically mine. When she was born, she was my singer. Her blood sang out my name. Even when she became one of us, her scent still calls out my name. I wanted her, needed her but I have Alice. We have been together for so long that I could not forget all the things we did together and all the great times we had so I had to forget about Ava. Nevertheless, I could not.

"Ahh! James! Stop!" giggled Ava from stop the stairs. I heard her smack his hand. "No, my brothers will murder you!" she added with a hushed tone. Emmett growled but I quickly made him calm not wanting him to tear the guys head off and then we would no way to explain what happened to the police. The two 'love birds' walked into the kitchen, his hands around her petite waist. I clenched my hands telling them not to rip those off; he is going to need them…or at least that was my explanation to myself. Ava could feel the murderous glares we gave her boyfriend. "Um James and I have decided to go out and eat breakfast before school starts." She was pushing him out leaning up against that lean body of his.

"How about if Jasper and I accompany you two?" Edward asked. "I am sure mother will not mind and plus we need to get to school too so…"

"Of course we do not mind," James said a bit too enthusiastically. Ava scowled at Edward but looked at me for help. I shrugged my shoulders. Her face fell.

"Come on, let us go then?" I took my bag and hung it from my shoulder before pulling Ava by the wrist away from James. Edward put a hand on his shoulder and those two walked to the door. I looked at Ava; she must have straightened out her thick black hair since it is normally curly. She was wearing a red and black striped shirt that had a red and black heart on the corner of the shirt, blue skinny jeans tucked into her high-heeled black books. I frowned at her. "Where is your scarf and jacket?"

"Jeez you sound like Rosalie," she sighed. She pointed at the little coat hanger thing we had near the front door. The thick black and white checkered coat I bought for her one Christmas hung there along with a matching scarf. Her school bag near the door. She put on her coat and scarf before taking out the little white fuzzy hat Alice got her for her 10th birthday. I saw her smile. "You still remember all that stuff?" I forgot that she had similar powers like Edward but not only that, but she could control people minds, along with control all elements. Most powerful girl I have ever met yet. "Jasper you are giving me too much credit." It is the truth love. She laughed. A force of great jealousy hit me. I did not need to look back to see it belonged to James. The stupid footballs quarterback James. I felt a small hand punch me in the stomach.

"Owe," I say dumbly rubbing my side with one hand. Ava gave me the, _be nice_ look I hated so much. I put my hands up as if I was surrendering. "Okay I am sorry." Not. She punched me again before pushing me out the thick oak door. We shared a small laugh before I saw James come up behind her hugging her to his waist again. Jealous much? Ava threw me another look before she tackled him with a couple kisses. They laughed as he raced her to his old silver Chevy. It has lost its shine over the decades. He purposely ran behind her, wanting her to win. I shook my head, only if he knew. I saw him push her up against the truck before going in for a full make-out session. I growled. Edward coughed loudly. They turned to look at him.

"Sorry! Just swallowed some of my own spit there and you know choked a bit," he is walking to the truck laughing nervously. I saw Ava roll her eyes not believing the lie but James got off her and walked to the driver's side. She was about to sit in the passenger's seat but Edward got there first. "Hope you do not mind, I am just fascinated by these big trucks." Ava tapped her foot impatiently before climbing into the back seat next to me. James got in and noticed the tension. We were quiet the whole ride there.

------

I had all my classes with Ava, James did not. Good for Ava since she just broke up with him ten minutes before class started. James was furious but more hurt than anything else. She told him that she is not his type of girl; he needed someone who was not afraid of long-term relationship (absolute bull), someone who would return his love (kiss my ass), someone who is sweet, funny like him (oh please), someone who does not mind such a smart person (Him? Smart? Please Ava do not make me die laughing…oh wait forgot I am a vampire I cannot die from laughter), and someone who would always be there (bite me love). He seemed to feel a tad bit better after saying all this, as if she never was those things. As if he just noticed all those invisible flaws. We sat next to each other in Chemistry.

"Thank you Jasper for those side comments," she said after the teacher assigned an experiment to do.

"You are most welcome love," I say pouring in some of the horrid smelling stuff with some even more horrid smelling stuff making something that burned my nose.

"Stop breathing Jazz," she rolled her eyes. I could tell she was holding her breath so I decide to do that same. The teacher walks by and comments on how excellent we are doing on the little experiment. We gave him fake smiles as he passed by. Ava leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder. "How many times have we done this experiment?" She barely whispered closing her eyes, acting as if she were tired.

"I have lost count," I say filling out the little worksheet that was handed out with ease. Hers already completed; filled with her elegant handwriting.

"Jazz you think too much of me, what would Alice say?" she giggled. I think of some naughty things that I would do to her if she were mine for one night. "Oh Jazzy, that is very, _very_ naughty of you. What will Alice say when I tell her that you have such fantasies of me?" We laugh. The bell rings and we get up, hand in our worksheet and head out the door before anyone else got out of their seat. We walked side by side to our next class. Everyone stared at us. Girls and boys self-esteem lowered, and glares were sent. Glares of pure jealousy. Ava took my arm in hers and we walked down the halls like a pair of models, confidently with smirks that made them all the more jealous. Edward soon joined us and was on the other side of Ava, arms linked too. Edward is in History with us, our next class. We walked in before anyone else and sat in the back near the window. Ava took the window seat while I took the one next to her and Edward sat in front of her. He faced us as we talked quietly amongst ourselves waiting for class to start.

"Seriously Jazz, I thought Emmett was the true pervert in our family but after those images of you and Ava," he shuddered violently. Ava and I laugh quietly.

"Well then, stay out of my head you little devil," I smirked at him. Ava could not stop giggling for a few minutes making me smile. I loved it when she had her laughing fits; they are so cute.

"You too Ava, our little fantasies," he shuddered. "Like the moans at night don't already keep me awake."

"Like you go to sleep vampire," she replied with a glare. "Plus I warned you to stay out of my mind." I saw her look at me and wink. We burst out in laughter as Edward just scowled at us before looking at the front of the room. Ms. Bringender gave Ava and me a glare before she turned to the chalkboard to write some dates. Ah exciting we are talking about the civil war. I saw Ava glance at me before turning her attention back to the chalkboard. I small piece of white paper neatly folded flew onto my desk. I open it and smile.

_Would you look at that! Something you were a part of! LOL XD _

I quickly scribble something on it and pass it back.

_Yes, that is why I am going to zone out for the rest of class. Tell me when she assigns us the homework. _

_Like hell, I will. When do I pay attention to class anymore?_

_Oh fine, I guess we can get it from Edward then. So how are you, love?_

_Great, I feel bad for dumping James but right now, he is thinking of ways to get to the head cheerleader._

_Eh, I was never fond of him. It is a good thing you dumped him, love._

_You are never are fond of any of the guys I date! _

_Yes, well it is for your own good. I know you are 32 but we cannot help but hate every guy that touches you in those ways. You are still our baby._

_Yea well, this baby has urges that need to be pleased so I am sorry but those guys are the only ones who can please those urges._

…_okay that was too much information that I did not need to know._

_Yes daddy. XD_

_Hahahahahahaha – no _

_: P Anyways, you going to the winter formal with anyone?_

_I was planning on going with Alice but she cannot come since her, Edward and Carlisle will be out on a trip._

_Oh right…awe me sorries Jasper._

_It is okay. You want to go with me instead._

_Oh so I am the last resort?_

_No, Rosalie is my last resort._

_I feel so much better._

_I know you do, love._

_Bite me._

_Do not tempt me._

_Bite me Major Jasper Whitlock. I dare you to._

I lean over quickly and bite her lightly on the neck leaving a small mark. I can feel her shudder under my cold touch.

_Happy?_

_Not the least._

I smirk. _Well will you come to the dance with me or not?_

_Well if you insist, I guess I will have to go with you._

_Good. Just one thing._

_What is that?_

_You had better look damn sexy for it._

_Of course, I expect something in return._

_Oh, and what is that?_

_Sex._

The bell rings and I nearly fall out of my seat. Edward and Ava already at the door arm in arm. Ava looks at me and winks before walking out. Edward shook his head and smirk ever so slightly. I tuck the note in my jacket and follow them out and soon I am by Ava's side, arm in arm. Once Edward leaves for his last class before lunch, I lean into Ava and whisper, my lips against her ear. "Of course we are going to have to do _it_ somewhere extremely private and lock all doors and cover all windows before we turn into out animalistic selves…love." I place a soft cold kiss on that little soft spot under her ear lobe. She sighed contently.

"You better not be playing with me Jasper," she whispered fiercely. I chuckled.

"Never," I softly whisper as we walked into our art class.

Ava's P.O.V

Finally, art class is over and all I was able to draw was Jasper. He took a look.

"Where are my muscles?" I frowned.

"Conceited much Jazz?"

He flashed me a smile as we walk out after I hand in my drawing. "Of course not, you are confusing me up with Emmett." We walked onward to lunch arm in arm. Every girl glared at me. I ignored them as I went to the lunch to wait with Jasper. He shooed me off telling me he will get me a tray. I went over and sat with Edward. I could see guilt written all over his face.

"You should tell him Edward, it will be healthy to get it off your chest." I say putting my bag against the wall behind our table. He shook his head.

_I try but I always end up chickening out._

_Well do not expect me to tell Jasper. Not my place to butt in._

_Nevertheless, you are the one who discovered us first; you have to tell him about me-_

A tray of food appeared in front of me as Jasper sat next to me. I saw that he was thinking of some dirty images of tearing off my dress for the winter formal before making some sweet love to me. I smiled as I saw Edward cringe in horror. He shut his eyes.

"Oh god Jasper, stop. Your mind is filthier than Emmett's now."

"Oh come on Edward, I am just playing with you. At least I do not act on mine unlike Emmett. Of course one night I might." He winked at me.

----------------------------------

.....i know it sucked.........but reviews on how to make it better would be so nice. I'd praise you as my savior if you tell me everything I did wrong


	2. Chapter 2

Ava's P.O.V

After school, we walked back to our three-story home in the new residential buildings, Woodside Knolls. It is a rather decent neighborhood. Too bad the noises I make at night make it so indecent of course, the neighbors ignore it and go on with their gossip-filled lives. We pass by old Mrs. Witherland, the bitchy grandma who cannot help but gossip about our picturesque family and the slutty teenage daughter, Ava Elizabeth Worthington a.k.a ME. It is not my fault that I still have the hormones of a teenage girl that is not being satisfied by ANYONE. Seriously, all the guys at my school are so delicate probably because they are all humans. I need a vampire. I want Jasper but he is with Alice and I know that whole night of lust will never happen. We were joking about it…not as if it would happen, but I would not mind if it did. Oh well. Jasper is too committed to Alice to do anything like that, I would say the same about Alice but lately she has been having a little side thing with Edward. Ever since the whole Jasper attacking Bella incident and her leaving him, those two have been sneaking around Jasper's back. Poor Jasper I would tell him but it is not my place. I already promised Alice I would not tell him until BOTH Edward and Alice is ready to tell. I see our house come into view.

"Ugh finally," I sigh.

"Tired already?" teased Edward.

"No, just I hate how the sun is partially shining on us and making us all sparkly you dumbass. Thank god we are all covered up or else people will be staring and that would just create gossip and then people will become suspicious and then we will have to move AGAIN!"

"Whoa calm down Ava, no need to get so worked up about his," Edward says defensively.

_I should not be talking to you_

I spat this thought at him.

_Why not?_

_You are hurting Jasper._

_Ava, please. Don't you think this is hurting us too?_

_Fuck you._

"You two suck," Jasper is frowning at us.

"What? Why?" Edward and I ask in unison.

"You two can talk without anyone ever hearing," he shrugged. "I would love to do that with someone. Instead I get to feel people's emotions and control them."

"I find that awesome," I say truthfully.

"Says the woman who can control all elements, read minds, and control the mind."

"Ugh not as fun as it sounds Jazz," I say with a shudder. "Edward can tune people out; I cannot since it is still new to me and EW! Mrs. Witherland just pictured you naked Jazz." I shudder and close my eyes. "Oh gosh stab my brain out please." They laugh at me. "Evil brothers." I hit them on the arm before walking faster than normal into the house. I lock the door, drop my bag, and hang my coat, scarf and hat on the coat hanger thing before walking up the stairs to my room. I hear them pounding the door asking for someone to let them in. I realize that I am the only one home apart from the idiots outside in the snow. I walk back into our beautiful wooden kitchen and see a note on the fridge.

_Dear Ava, Edward and Jasper,_

_Carlisle is still at work. Emmett and Rosalie went hunting. Alice has gone out for an errand of sorts and I have gone grocery shopping since we are going to the neighborhood block party. Please Ava let your brothers in before they break down the door._

_Love Esme_

I smirk. Sticking it back on the fridge I went back to the front door and opened it. Edward charged in and swung me over his shoulders.

"What the fuck Edward!" I punch him in the back.

"Payback time sis," he stomps up the polished oak stairs. He walks to the attic and opens the window that faces the backyard. Without a warning, he throws me out. I let out a scream.

Jasper P.O.V

I hear Ava's scream and before I knew it, I was in the backyard, her in my arms. She gave me a smile and stood up. She patted me on the head. "Good boy Jazz." I blink. I wanted to speak but nothing came.

"Cheater!" Edward calls from the window of the attic. "You controlled Jasper's mind to catch you!" She smiled at him.

"It was reaction," she shrugged. She turned to me, and released me from her control.

"Damn it, Ava," I close my eyes calming myself down. "You know how much I hate it when you do that."

"Yes well I will stop when you stop playing with my emotions," she turned away from me and walked back into the house. I stood there for what seemed like hours but was actually one minute. I walk in and go into my room, rest on my never slept in bed and stare at the ceiling.

Jasmine P.O.V

"I smelled them," I sat on the hard dirt ground surrounded by my tribe. "Bloodsuckers."

"How many?" our leader, Nathanial asks me eagerly.

"It is family, well acts as a family. There are eight total. Three go to school, two males and one female. They are rather chummy group with each other, except the female always has some sort of boyfriend every other week and she has many friends," I say calmly. Jealousy took over as I pictured the dark haired beauty that rules the hallways of the school. "The other five have jobs and such." I quickly add.

"What are they doing here?" Nathanial was asking more himself than anyone else. "New York is no place for their kind."

"Maybe it is just for the winter and then they will be gone," piped in one of the younger boys, Jason.

"I shall go talk to their coven leader," he said thoughtfully. "Jasmine, tell me, which one is it?"

"The doctor, Carlisle Cullen," I say thinking of the rather hunky doctor. I shake my head ashamed that I let that bloodsucker occupy my mind at all. "He is working at the new big hospital and he is also helping out at a clinic." Nathanial nods his head.

"Thank you Jasmine," he nods his head in my direction once more. "Now I shall go talk to the doctor in the morning. Everyone, you may go back to what you were doing before I called this meeting." Everyone gets up and goes their separate ways. I still sit there happy that I was able to help my tribe. A great shadow fell across me, looking up I see Daniel. His rectangular jaw and high cheekbones was all that showed through his winter wear. He smiled down at me. His gray-blue eyes penetrated into my brown ones. Offering me a hand, I stand up quickly. I could feel the blood rush to my cheek. Thank goodness that I am so tan that there is no way to see the blush forming on my cheeks.

"Jasmine, you did great," he said in a husky voice. I tilt my head and smile.

"Your voice is getting deeper Daniel," I knew he was blushing now. "Did my Daniel hit puberty?" I teased him. He out his arm around my shoulder and before I knew it, I was in a headlock. "Ahh! Daniel!" I could not help but giggle.

"Never say this to anyone," he said before letting me go. I ran off laughing.

I found a large stone and stood on it, I took in a deep breath of air," GUESS WHAT EVERYONE!!" all the people who were spread out looked and stared at me amused. "DANIEL HI-

A large muscular hand came over mine cutting me off before I could finish my sentence. Hand still over my mouth; he dragged me off the rock and away from everyone.

Ava P.O.V

"…did anyone else hear that?" I asked looking up from the book I was reading in the living on my soft red couch. Edward was resting on the white one, book on his stomach. Jasper was in his room thinking about stuff. I was not able to hear any of it because he blocked me out and Edward would not tell me what is going on in his head. I may be able to read minds but if they are strong enough to block me out, they can. This was so not fair.

"Hear what?" Edward looked at from the corner of his eye.

"There was…never mind," I say going back to my book.

_What is it Avie?_

_That nickname._

_Awe come on, I know you love that nickname. I gave it to you when you were a year old._

_Yes, well I am no longer a year old._

_Does not matter, you are still a baby in my eyes Avie._

_Ugh, fine whatever. Now get out of my head Edward._

_No, what did you hear?_

_Nothing, it was just probably some random girl._

_Mind to elaborate?_

_Nope._

_Avie!_

_What?_

_Tell. Me. Now._

_Never._

Just then, Jasper came in. He sat on the plush white seat next to mine. My feet hanging over the arm near the other seat, pushed slightly into his arm that is resting on the arm of his. He looked at me. His eyes fading into the blackness of hunger as they stare at me.

"Hello Avie," he says smoothly.

"Jasper, go hunting." I say directly. I close my eyes and take control of his mind once more. _I am sorry Jazz, but I do not feel like moving yet._ I order him to go out and hunt down some deer. He is gone in a flash.

_Avie_

Edward calls out my nickname in his thoughts.

_No._

_Fine I will stop asking about the thing you heard earlier. However, what is wrong?_

_Nothing._

_Liar. Avie have you fallen for Jasper?_

_No._

_Tell me._

_No. _

I block him out. He sighs. I was the only one in the family who was able to block out Edward from reading my thoughts. I do not know how I got these powers but I have them and I know how to use them wisely.

-----

Jasper came back; his eyes were an extremely bright golden color. I stared into them in awe.

"Whoa Jazzy, you over indulged."

"I had to," he averted his eyes to the floor.

I waited for him to explain. "Jazz?"

"What?"

"Explain."

"I wanted to bite you."

"You already did that Jazz," I say with a small giggle but stop when I saw how serious he was.

"Oh…but Jazz I have no blood you can possibly drink."

"I know but I wish you did, I wanted to drain you of all your blood. I wanted you to scream out my name in pain." I shuddered. He said he wanted all this before I turned into a vampire. Whenever I played around him as a child, his eyes were always this shining golden, brighter than anyone else was. Now I found out that it was because he did not want to me. Since my blood would always taunt him.

"…" I stood there like an idiot. Not knowing what to say. I never was one with words. That is what Edward is there for, he knew just the right thing to say to distract us but at the moment, he was upstairs getting ready for our guests.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper P.O.V

We stood there quiet, not knowing what to say to each other. I knew what I told her was awkward; she had no way to respond to something like this. After all, I was basically telling her that I could not resist her even when she is bloodless. I could feel a variety of emotions come rolling off her like waves, and likes waves they came crashing down me. A few more awkward minutes passed before Ava cleared her throat trying to say something.

"Um well Jasper," she gulps. She is concentrating hard on the floor. "Should I be flattered or scared that you think of me in such ways?" I smile. She is back to her flirting fun ways with me.

"I believe you should be scared, if you were human but as a vampire you should be flattered, love," I say with a smirk. She looks up and smiles. She grabs my hand; our fingers intertwine, and lead me up the stairs.

"We have to get ready for Esme is making us go to the block party thing," she said as we reach the second floor. "You need to go get ready!" With that, she let go of my hand and ran up the stairs to the third floor where all her clothes were since she did not have room in her own closet for them. She and Alice had a whole room for their clothes since they go shopping so much. I chuckle as I watch those thick dark curls disappear from my sight. Walking into my room, I open the closet and immediately I am buried under thousands of shirts and pants. There was a reason why Alice told me to clean out the closet earlier and now I know why. She must have been looking for something and forgot to put all the clothes back neatly in folded piles. "Alice, Alice, Alice…" I sigh softly. I get up and shove everything back not in the mood to fold everything. I hastily pull out a blue long sleeved button-up shirt and blue designer jeans that Rosalie said I _had _to buy. Damn girls always making me buy clothes I do not want.

"Yes well if you had it your way Jazz, you would be just wearing normal unfashionable t-shirt and blue jeans. I would not want to be caught dead with you," said that sweet musical voice I have come to know and love over the years. She stood in the doorway, her short hair in the usual spiky manner. She was wearing a simple black dress that fell below her knees. She was wearing a matching black jacket. "Ava told me what you were thinking as I was up there getting ready with her and Rosalie." Damn little cute devil. I hear a laugh and smile. Did I forget to mention sexy? I smirk as more laughter comes from up there. Alice lets out a small sigh. I return my attention back to her.

"Something the matter dear?" She smiled her dazzling smile and shook her head. She skipped out.

"See you downstairs." I felt as if I were missing out on some inside joke. I shrugged my shoulders and changed into my clothes. There was a knock on my door. I was about to say that I was not ready yet, since I still did not put my pants on but the person already walked in. I look up and freeze; my pants half way up my legs. She stood there in all her beautiful glory. Her hair in curly spirals cascading down past her shoulders, she is wearing a white baby doll dress and lacey white leggings underneath the dress. The leggings scrunched up around her ankles were her white strappy heels began. I stared at her in awe. She looked like a goddess all in white. She is a Goddess. Pale white skin that glowed iridescently, her hair black as night making a deep contrast and those lush red lips called out my name.

"Jasper…um," she looked away clearly embarrassed. I look down and realize that my pants were now around my ankles. Well now, I am a fool. Quickly I look up, look back down, and pull up my pants. I turn away to zip it up and button it. I turn back and see her head down, hand at mouth. She looks up and I can tell she is extremely embarrassed; the emotion was practically crushing me. Great some more awkward moments. Luckily, Emmett came around.

Emmett P.O.V

I came walking down the hall and saw the girl who used to be little and oh so innocent. She was looking into Jasper and Alice's room rather flustered. I sneak up behind and put and arm around her small waist to swing her around, giving her one of my famous bear hugs. She giggles. I place a cold kiss on her forehead and look down at the beauty. My thoughts race back to the small little girl, with rosy cheeks and dark shoulder curls that bounced around as she chased after me. I can still hear the giggles ring out whenever I tossed her in the air only to catch her in my big, safe arms.

"Awe Emmett you can be such a softie," she says lightly. Her bright kind eyes stare into mine. She gives me a light hug before pulling away and clapping her hands together. "Okay! We have a block party to go to!" She ran into the room, pulled out solemn faced Jasper by the wrist, then took mine, and pulled us down the stairs behind her. I saw Rosalie near the doorway looking great as ever and went to her side. I hugged her protectively to my hip with one arm. Jasper was about to go to Alice's side but she went over to Edward and nodded her head in Ava's direction. She winked and laughed as if it were an inside joke only she found funny. I look over at Ava. Her red glossy lips slightly open in horror and shock.

"You saw it!" she gasped and pointed at Alice who was laughing so much that if she could cry she would. "And yo-you let it happen!"

"I am sorry Ava, but it was too funny," she said gasping for breath. "I just had to let it happen." Now Jasper was staring at her in horror.

"What happened?" I ask to eagerly wanting to know what was so funny. Carlisle tilted his head also curious but too kind to ask. After a few moments, Alice calmed herself down from the laughing fit and explained to us how she had a vision of Ava walking in on Jasper as he was wearing his jeans. We all burst out in laughter, even Esme and Carlisle could not help but chuckle. Jasper and Ava clearly humiliated shot out the door into the dark night before anyone could say another word.

Ava P.O.V

Jasper and I walk side by side down the crowded street. There were stands and we saw our neighbors smiling at each other, handing out random things. I could feel everyone's eyes on Jasper and me.

_They look like super models._

_They are super models. I know that Ava is. It is her part time job. Lucky bitch._

_God why I can't be that beautiful?_

_Ugh, here come that perfect couples pairing family. We adopted all our kids. We are such nice neighbors. Yea well your slutty daughter keeps up half the neighborhood with her little boy toys. _

All kinds of thoughts buzzed into my head. I felt agitated at first but instantly felt calm thanks to Jasper. "Thank you Jasper." We are looking at some floral designs on a large canvas. One of the neighbors is an artist who acts all depressed and miserable. Rather bothersome really. He acts a bit too much and I never understood the whole artist depression thing. When they draw something gorgeous, they shun it. I stare at one where there is a beautiful girl; she is blue and covered in black elegant floral tattoos. Her expression somewhat pained. Her back is to me, but her head is tilted up showing off the perfect jaw-line and nose. She has one hand leaning against the gray faded wall; she is staring at me out the corner of her eye.

"Hello there Ava, Jasper," nods our artist in our direction, Mr. Lightwood. I smile at him before retuning my attention at the girl. "Beautiful, is she not?" I nod my head.

"Extraordinarily beautiful," I say, I felt drawn to her. I could not take my eyes off this almost human girl. "She seems rather tortured by something."

"She seems rather familiar," Jasper tilts his head, looking closer at the girl. I see it too, her skin dead but in a way alive, her hair in dark thick curls almost suffocating her.

"Well she should."

I look at Mr. Lightwood confused.

"Ava," Jasper whispers. A large sheepish grin spreads across Mr. Lightwood's thin face.

"Hope you do not mind, but one day I saw you getting into one of your… erm… boyfriends cars but you stopped and look up at the sky but I saw you look out the corner of your eye to the door and who was to stand there but other than Mr. Jasper." He continued. "You seemed torn to leave one behind to go with another." I stood there speechless. Today is just a day filled with awkward moments. Just my lucky day. I was praying that the earth would swallow me up on the spot to save me from Jasper's look. The look of pure confusion and surprise.

"How much is it?" Jasper's voice asked still looking at me. He turns his head to the large, skinny, not proportional artist. "Well, how much is the painting?"

"Oh um well since Ava seemed so interested in it, I will give you a discount. Erm, $25," he said after much thought. Jasper hands over the money after he took out his wallet.

"I expect you to deliver this pointing to the manor," Jasper waves his hand over to the Cullen home. Before Mr. Lightwood could respond, Jasper took a hold of my wrist and dragged me away. We found Rosalie and Emmett near a game booth. He was throwing a football through a small hula-hoop in the center. With just a little fling of his wrist, the football flies through the hoop each time he did it. He won a great white bear for Rosalie. He swings it over his shoulder and with his other hand hugs Rosalie to his hips and walks off.

"I want a teddy bear…" I say this quietly and without thinking. Before I knew a small bear, holding a heart presented itself to me. I look up and see Japer holding it out to me. He is looking away, biting his lip.

"I would have gotten a bigger one but someone was nervous and it threw me off…" he trailed off. I hugged him and then took the bear.

"Awe Jazz it is so cute!" I squeal. Without much thought, I give him a kiss on the cheek before hugging the bear. Then it dawned on me. What did I just do?


	4. Chapter 4

ok so I have so much time lately (yay winter break) that I've been able to update like everyday bc I have no life and my bestie, Ava, won't talk to me until I have typed up 8 chapters for this fanfic...idk why but yea she is wierd...^^" I love you Ava please don't kill me after you read this

But anyways yea so when school starts updates will be slower...although no one is really reading this....it is rather bad but if someone gave me a review or message me on how to make it better it won't suck as much...yea ok...-silence-.......^^"

Jasper P.O.V

Today must be 'Make Ava and Jasper feel as awkward as much as possible so that Jasper can stop thinking about Ava Day.' Only if we were humans, we would be blushing bright red about now. If we were humans I would have died a long time ago and Ava would be happy, married and have children. Children. She could have had children. Cute little munchkins running around creating havoc. She would have made a great mother. All the Cullen women would have made great mothers and they proved it by helping raise Ava. Rosalie especially was overjoyed when Ava's mother asked us to watch over Ava as a baby.

"_She is so cute!" squealed Alice as she put Ava in the living room. We put on a small fire and laid out pillows and blankets for Ava to rest on. We sat around in awe. Ava was on her back staring at each of us. She smiled a big toothless baby smile when Emmett scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue. A small laugh came out and all the girls awed._

"_That has to be the cutes thing I have ever seen," said Carlisle as he got. "As much I would love to stay and play with the small child, I must be going to work." We watch as he leaves with a simple goodbye. I turn my attention back to the baby all covered in white coats and thick pants. Her coat had a little hood that had small white round ears on them. Alice pulled the hood up._

"_Look Emmett, she is a little white bear," Alice giggled. Emmett reached over and picked her up in his large arms. He playfully tossed her two centimeters in the air before catching her. She laughed again._

"_What a cute little bear she is," Emmett laid her back down softly. After a while of playing with her Edward and Emmett got up and left to go hunting. I would have gone with them but I had already gone hunting the day before with Carlisle. Alice stood up. I looked at her slightly taken aback._

"_I am off to do some grocery shopping for Esme," she says smiling. "Ms. Worthington is staying for dinner after she gets off from work. I will be back soon, Jazz. Take care of Ava." She left me sitting there with a small delicate human child. Suddenly Ava started fussing. She made sad little faces trying to tell me that she is upset now._

"_Oh Ava, please tell me what you need," I begged my singer. "All I know is that you are upset. You want something." She opens her small toothless mouth and wails out every five seconds. I looked and around the large and noticed, I was all alone. Alone with the human child. Alone. I drop my head. "They are evil for doing this to me." I say this to no one in particular. Just then, Ava opened her mouth wider than I expected and let out a terrifying scream. I cover my ears in shock. Damn this girl can scream. I pick her up and carry her around making slight shushing sounds. She quiets down for a bit but lets out a wail here and there._

"_Having trouble there Jazz?" asks a blonde walking into the living room._

"_No Rose, I am perfectly capable of this…" I look at Ava who is now frowning and pouting. What an interesting combination. Rosalie walks over with her arms open._

"_Hand her over Jasper. She is hungry," she says simply. I look at Ava and immediately hand her over to Rose. She takes her and sits on a couch. I notice a small bottle filled with warm white liquid. Soon Ava is sucking it all up out of the bottle. Rosalie looks down at the little delicate child with a soft smile on her face. For the first time in knowing Rose, I felt love and compassion come from her. She takes the empty bottle from Ava and throws it at me. I catch it and look at her surprised. "Go put it in the kitchen." I leave and come back after putting it in the sink. Rose is now walking around the room holding a sleeping Ava up against one shoulder, one hand slowly patting her back. Ava looked like of those porcelain dolls. Her skin a shade darker than the white coats she was wearing. Her cheeks tinted pink._

"Jasper?" I hear my name called out by the voice of an angel. I am soon reeled back into reality. I feel a small cold hand on the sleeve of my shirt. I look and see Ava look up at me is holding the bear I had gotten for her tightly with one hand.

"Oh sorry, I sort of zoned out there," I say with a small smile. "Um I am sure you know what I was thinking of." She pouted.

"No, you blocked me out," she whined.

"I did?" I was slightly surprised. I blocked her out without even knowing it. Huh…interesting.

"…wait, you didn't block me out on purpose?" her jaw dropped. She pouted again. "How unfair!"

"I am stronger than you." I tease.

"Nuh uh," she says in a child's voice.

"Yea huh," I smirk.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yea huh!"

"Nu-

"Stop both of you," hissed Esme. "You two are acting like little children." I could see she was hiding a smile. Obviously, she found it amusing that an old man like me and a young women like Ava would be bickering like first graders. Ava and I look at each other and burst out laughing. Even with all the awkward moments, we still found ways to relax and enjoy ourselves again. I take Ava's arm in mine and we walk off looking and laughing at the different booths. We met up with Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett who were sitting on a little hill that overlooked the whole block party thing. We sat in silence watching the little kids running around and parents yelling at them to be careful. Ava rests her head on my shoulder. I sigh as her brown sugar vanilla shampoo fills my nose. The small brown teddy bear sitting on her lap. Emmett and Rose are leaning up against a tree; a whole bunch of large stuffed animals surrounded them. Emmett laughed when he saw that I was only able to get Ava a small bear. I could feel Alice stare at us from behind but it was not a 'bad hateful' stare but more of 'awe what a cute couple' stare that people give in high school to a young shy couple. I was confused because the emotions the rolled off Alice changed every millisecond: love, guilt, hate, pain, compassion. I started to have a headache. We all sat pretty close together, Emmett leaning up against the oak tree with Rose in his arms, Edward next to Rose and Alice leaning slightly against Edward's shoulder, her hand laced with Ava's who was still resting her head on my shoulder. We sat there, neighborhood teens walked past throwing us envious glares.

Edward P.O.V

_Look at them. Perfect in every way. I bet they had plastic surgery to look that way. In addition, that glow off their skin cannot be natural. Ugh, how the fuck can they be so fucking beautiful._

_Wow Ava look as hot as ever. Maybe she will give me another shot. _

These are the thoughts that are thrown our way as people passed us by. Jealous teens covered in zits and pimples because they stress over everything. No one can get over our beauty.

A lot of the passerby's were boys who must have heard the rumors of Ava sleeping with any guy, which was actually not true. Ava always felt some sort of connection with the guy and she normally dates them for a month or more but she ends the relationship because she does not want our secret to be blown. She did not want to hurt any of these human boys. She did not want to become attached to any of these and when she does, she goes into exile until she knows that there is no more attraction between them. There are times when some of us will join in exile, now exile is not going off into the mountains or anything. No exile is more along the lines of traveling to France or England shopping for the latest fashion until the boy is out of her mind and replaced by hot euro boys. Of course the longest her exile was for two weeks, her connections with these boys are not too strong so she can resist them after awhile. She still has not met the one. She hopes she never does.

_Edward…_

_Yes Avie._

_I met him but I will not and cannot do anything._

_Why not? _I found it pointless to ask who it is since she will never tell me.

_He is already with someone._

_It is hurting you._

_I want to cry._

_I am here. Tell me._

_I can't. I won't._

_Avie, I am here to listen._

_I know…_

Ava P.O.V

I made sure I had put up little blocking system so that Edward does not probe my mind for more information. I knew he was mad at this but I shrugged it off. It does not matter. I would tell him but then Alice will find out, then Rosalie and then Emmett who would yell it out in shock and sure enough, he will find out. The man who I have always had feelings for ever since I was five. He saved me from drowning and ever since then he has been my hero. First, it was just a friend thing but then it turned into best friends and before I knew it, I was falling for him, falling fast and hard. I realized my feelings for him slowly, as I grew up over the years. I unlace my fingers from Alice's hand and fake a yawn.

"I think it is time to go home, I am rather tired." They nod their heads in agreement. A girl I saw a few times at school walked by us and looked at me out of the corner of her. A small smirk come onto her face.

_Ava tired? I bet she fucked someone earlier. _She thinks. I remember her name, Marissa.

"Hi Marissa!" I wave at her; she looks at me slightly shocked but soon smiles. She stops before us still smiling.

"Hello Ava," she pauses. "_Cullen's_." The rest nod their head respectively.

"Marissa, I was hoping you would give a message to your sister for me," I am standing now at my full height. Her smile falters as she takes a step back. I smirk. "Tell her that if she ever thinks about spreading rumors about me again. She is going to personally deal with my bad side." I take a piece of her erratic brown curly hair in my hand and twirl it in my fingers, our face few centimeters apart. "Understand?" She knew I was directing this message more at her than to her sister. She nods her head and is off back down the hill.

"Now Ava," Emmett laughs. "Play nice." I turn and narrow my eyes on Emmett my smirk getting bigger.

"Only when you start." We all burst out in laughter, some of the passerby's hurry away scared. Eventually we all get up and help Emmett and Rosalie carry the stuffed animals back to the house. When we get there, there was a large rectangular box with my name along with Jasper's on it. Jasper took it and carried it inside. My head was about to explode with the millions of questions now attacking me. Jasper tried to run up the stairs with the box but Emmett blocked his way. Rosalie snatched the box and brought into our mix-matched living room. She opened the box and pulled out the painting swiftly. She gasped.

"Ava…" was all that came out. I groan.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie P.O.V

I stared at the blue skinned, black thick curly hair, greatly pained beauty in my hands. She was staring at me out of the corner of her eyes, that golden orb diminishing into blackness. Her face well defined. Mr. Lightwood did an amazing job, every little detail accurate. I heard Ava groan behind me. I turn to look at her but soon my attention was back on the painting. I see little neat floral tattoos etched all over the bear shoulders and back.

"Ava did you go to Mr. Lightwoods studio so that he can paint a portrait of you?" Emmett asks, the shock wearing off.

I turn and look at Jasper who is standing against the wall. Arms crossed head down. "Jasper." I barely whisper this. My temper rising. "Did you pay for Mr. Lightwood to paint Ava?" I was furious that he would something like this. He had Alice, why is he toying with Ava's feelings? Doe he not know that Ava loves him? Does he not see the look in her eyes when she sees him? How can he not feel the passion she holds for him? He was about to speak but Ava spoke for him.

"Jasper did not pay Mr. Lightwood to pain this for him, and I did not model for him either," she says nervously. She explained how Mr. Lightwood was suddenly inspired by her when she was about to get into one of her boyfriend's car, but looked back at the manor. My anger faded.

"Oh…" Alice sounds disappointed. I bite my lower lip. I knew what was happening; she was hoping that Jasper would have feelings for Ava so that she could feel less guilty. Stupid Jasper.

"But Jasper, why did Mr. Lightwood give it to you?" I ask putting the painting down, leaning it up against the back of the large white couch.

"Because I bought it, Ava seemed to have liked it so I bought it. Simple as that," he says curtly. He took it from its resting place. "Now if you excuse me I am going to hang this where it belongs." He walked to the front of the living room, took down the family picture that was hanging above the fireplace and placed Ava's picture there instead.

"What the hell Jazz!" screamed Ava mildly. "You can't just take down the family portrait! Carlisle paid a lot of money for it to get painted!" She is walking to the front to take it down but Jasper reached her and swung her over his shoulders and walked off. I hear open the back sliding door and disappear into the dark night after closing the behind him. I can still hear Ava yelling at him to put her down.

I was about to go after her but Emmett blocked my way.

"No Rose," he sounds as if he is talking to a small disobedient child. "Let them talk, they have had a bad day today. I think it is time that all secrets are unfolded and all lies come out of hiding." I was shocked. It was rare when Emmett said something smart. He looked over at Alice and Edward who looked away in shame.

Ava P.O.V

"Jasper put me down!" I command but he deflects and keeps walking. I see the large oak tree loom into view. Jasper keeps walking to it. I try to read his mind but nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. I scream out in frustration. Jasper stays quiet. One thought enters my mind.

_I love you._

"WHAT!?" I practically scream in disbelief. Did he just say he loves me? No, he thought it. Right, he thought it. He **did not** say it at all. Just thought it.

_I am serious._

I want to punch him. I want to kick him where the sun don't shine. I want him to stop lying to me. Suddenly my back is up against the tree. I stand there frozen, confused. His hands on the tree, one on each side of me. He is looking at the ground eyes closed. His body is trembling. A wave of sympathy washes over me. Did he find out? Did Alice and Edward tell him? No. They couldn't have, they had no time to tell him. Unconsciously, my hand went up. My finger tips slightly brushing his frozen scarred cheeks. He sighs. His golden eyes meet mine. He leans in. His nose on my neck, brushing upward in a slow stroke. I can feel his lips on my jaw-line. His breathing ragged as if he ran from here to California and back at least 100 times. His breath smells sweet form the cotton candy we shared. I shiver as I feel it on my ear.

"I mean it Ava, I love you." His voice sang out. If my heart were still beating, it would have popped right out of my chest, bouncing around in joy. But then this joy soon faded when I realized that I could not believe him. This was just a joke. He is just playing with me. Doubt replaced my joy. I want to believe him but I couldn't. With one swift movement, I brought up my leg and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying away from me. Jumping over the low white stonewall that surrounded our property. I take off running. Running away from all the lies…

Jasper P.O.V

I lay in the cold hard snow shocked. I just told her that I love her and she kicked me aside. I knew she was in doubt. In doubt that I told her that I love her. Why should she believe me? I have lied to her before about my feelings. I have lied to her throughout her whole life. I should have been the one to tell her about the vampire world. I should have been the one to turn her. Not Carlisle, not Rosalie. No, I kept my mouth shut like a good soldier. I feel little drops of rain hit my face. Soon there was thunder and more rain. It pounded down on my face. I did not care. I lay there letting the rain drown me but soon I felt two strong arms take a hold of my shoulders dragging me back into the house. I wanted to tell Emmett to let go of me but I knew it was useless since I was already back in the house. He dragged me up the stairs, letting my head hit each hardwood step. Good. I deserve this. He threw me in my room and slammed the door shut. A lightning bolt of red-hot anger struck me. I cringe. Alice came in and sighed. Disappointment. I lay there staring at the white ceiling, second time today. The bed sheets now drenched in water were I lay. Getting up I went ahead, changed into dry clothes, and then changed the bed sheets. I picked up a book that Ava gave me for Christmas when she was ten. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper with little Santa Clauses and reindeers when she handed it to me in the middle of night. She went to Florida to visit family for the holiday and forgot to give my present early so once she got back she ran to our house and waited. I immediately was at the door when I smelled her. She looked so cute wrapped up in a large black jacket, thick blue jeans and warm brown fuzzy boots. Her little gloved hands holding a red package. After apologizing a hundred and one times explaining that she just forgot, she handed it over. I eagerly opened it and saw a book on the civil war. I smile and hugged her. She has been listening to my stories and not zoning out like everyone else. Of course, to her it was just stories. She did not know that I was actually in that war. She must have thought I was really fascinated with that war and so bought a book about it. I walked her home that night, waited until she was up in her room and dead asleep before I hid in the tree next to her room. I looked into her room through the large window and watched her sleep. The full moon shone on her translucent skin. I sighed. Coming back into reality, I sit on the chair and open the book. The binding all worn out now from reading it so many times. A small note fall out when I ruffled through the pages. I frown. Where did that come from? It was not there before. I reach down and pick it up. I unfolded and instantly hated myself even more.

_January 19, 1976_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Jasper and I went to the lake, the lake where I was drowning when I was five. Where he saved me. My knight in shining armor. He called me five in the morning telling me that he needed to talk to me. My heart was pounding so hard I bet people in Russia heard. Of course I had to act like I was annoyed so that I don't sound eager so I yelled at him for waking me up at five in the morning and told him to come pick me up at 9 o'clock. I was too excited to go back to sleep so I took a long hot shower and changed into a blue knit thick coat (mother made it) and my matching knit short skirt with black stockings and black thick boots. I also put on my matching hat (imported from France, Alice gave me for my birthday…such a nice stylish girl). I realized that I still had an hour until he would be over. So, I sat on my bed and looked at my photo album. My whole life frozen in time through pictures. The first one of my mother smiling without a care in the world with my father. I was still in her tummy at that time. Next one is of me in the hospital in the crib. The Carlisle and Esme standing next to my mom, me in her hands. Everyone is smiling big smiles. Next one is of my first birthday. I'm on Emmett's big shoulders. My eyes big and filled with fear. I kept shuffling through the photos until I heard a honk outside. I look at the clock on my wall, exactly 9. I smile, shut the book and rush down the stairs and out the door. I jumped into the colorful car and off we went. Then we there, the place I thought I was going to die. I would have died if it were not for Jasper. We walked in silence for a while, not an awkward silence but more of 'thinking about what to say' silence…we started randomly talking about school. I finally asked him to get to the point. Now the awkward silence came. He was opening his mouth to say something when Alice appeared out of nowhere, seriously. She just appeared like that. When she came, my world came crashing down. My mother died and I was not there for her. Instead, I was there with Jasper…simply because I loved him more than my mom for one day and she dies. I hate her, I hate myself even more but I really hate Jasper for letting me love him when I knew he has been playing with my emotions…Ava Elizabeth Worthington_

ok worst one yet but no one is writing any reviews or anything so they'll just keep getting worse


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so after 2 hours of fighting with my bestie Ava…I finally decided to do something in Alice's point of view…I love Alice and all but sometimes it's hard to know what goes on that head of hers…same goes for every Cullen =-= it's not fair…I think I'm making Jasper sound like a completely different person….…. fanfics are definitely not my thing. Ugh anyways hopefully people are enjoying it…I've gotten many hits and visitors...I'm assuming that's a good thing…^^" Okay well enough of me rambling. Enjoy the story and if you are kind, enough please review.

Alice P.O.V

I sit in bed in a black tank top and silver silky pajama bottoms. I look at Jasper; he is staring at a yellowing-white paper that was placed in earlier by Rosalie. It is a page from Ava's diary that she hid under her pillow. Rosalie tore out the page that talked briefly about her mothers' death. Ava hates talking or even thinking about because she ends up blaming Jasper for taking her away from her mother. She blames him for letting her love him more than she loves her own mother just for a few hours. She loathed him for weeks, when she went in exile after her transformation with Rosalie; Rose confided in me how Ava could not stop blaming Jasper for everything. Ava went as far as loathing him, wanting to tear him to pieces and burn him up. I did not dare tell Jasper knowing it would crush him that his favorite person hated him so much. His little human who blood would tempt him at all times. Her sweet blood. I did not need his power to understand that he is in great pain now. If he could cry, I know that tears would be streaming down his face. Sobbing silently. His eyes never off the paper. I try to say his name bit all that came out was a croak. He did not even turn to see what the sound, or where it came from. His eyes glued to the paper, pain, hate, and grief written all over his face. He does love her. I should be happy, less guilty but my guilt grows. I know I should tell him about Edward and me. About how after the whole Bella incident we fell in love. That I filled the hole that Bella created in Edwards' heart and I felt loved again. Jasper and I had a great relationship but then Ava came and everything went downhill. I know Jasper is too much of a gentleman to say anything, to get a divorce. Maybe I should tell him. No, then Edward will be mad. We still have not agreed on telling him yet…I let out a groan of frustration. For vampires, we have rather complicated lives.

"What is wrong Alice?" Jasper finally spoke but he is still looking down at the paper. Before I could respond he asks, "Is Ava coming back soon?" He was asking me to look into the future to see if she will return to this chaotic up family. My body froze.

"She isn't is she?" I shake my head sadly.

"I am sorry Jasper," I whisper softly. Too soft for any human ear. "But Rosalie is coming soon, she just heard. Jasper, run before she tears you from limb to limb." Too late.

Rosalie barged into the room. Her face contorted in rage. She went over to Jasper and slapped him. "You are a fucking stupid moronic asshole!" She screamed. "Why the fuck are you messing with her feelings?!" Jasper was now on his feet, standing at his fullest height, looking down at Rosalie.

"Mess with her feelings?" he said quietly before getting louder. "Mess with her feelings!" They are staring at each other, hate and anger clearly shown in their eyes. "I love her! And she kicked me aside! Kicked me! After I told her that, I love her!"

"If you love her than why did you not run after her!" Rosalie left. Jasper stood there shocked.

"You love her?" I ask, I could not help but feel hurt and jealous. Jasper looks at me; anguish replaces his anger. Clearly today is really not his day.

Ava P.O.V

I kept running at my super non-human speed. To where? No clue. I just had to get away from it all. I need to clear my head. After what felt like hours, I stop running. I look around and see the ocean in front me and a vast forest behind me. There is a cliff, and so I sit on it. The suns already gone down making the ocean seem like a wide black empty abyss. I stare down into it. There are white teeth jutting out at the base of the tall cliff, warning me not to jump. No not me, warning humans. I can jump and survive. My thoughts race back to Jasper, to what he said. He loves me. Bull. He loves Alice he is faithful to her. He is a southern gentleman, a man with standards. A man who knew how to make my heart wild even when it is dead, who knew how to make me think of him even when I am with another man, who knew how to make me hate him but still love him all the same. I lean back to lie on the hard brown ground, staring at the cloudless night sky. Growing bored, I decided to have a little fun with my surrounding elements. My hands on my side, my finger twitch upward slightly. Soon a small circular blob of water was in front of my face. I swirled my finger in circles and the water thinned out and swirled around. I traced out star patterns and before I knew what I was doing, I formed Jasper face. Angry with myself I made the water go back into the ocean. Damn boy! I screamed out in frustration. Suddenly another thought hit me. Not only did I leave Jasper behind…but also I left Alice, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie; the people who did not deserve my anger but my love and thanks for taking me into their home with loving arms. I sigh. Alice, tell everyone I am coming home.

Jasper P.O.V

I fell down in the chair blinking at the sad form before me. Alice just told me the last 3 years of our marriage she had been with Edward. Not even Edward had the decency to tell me. I sat there not really knowing what to feel because when I thought about it I have been cheating on Alice longer than she had on me. I fell in love with Ava the minute I had laid my eyes on that little bundle of joy wrapped up in pink back in the 60's. I never told anyone simply because it was inappropriate. Me in love with a human who had such a wonderful future ahead of her, I did not want to ruin that with my own selfish desires. As she grew older, turning from a cute little child into a stunning young woman I just could not take it anymore. I had to tell her our family secret and maybe even slip in my love for her and see what she would do. I pictured it in my head so many times that day, Alice had asked if she wanted me to know what she will do when she but I told her no. I wanted to come to me in a surprise. I wanted to anticipate the reaction. I called her early that morning even though she acted irritated with me I could tell she was overjoyed. I drove to her house in less than two minutes and waited until it was exactly nine. We drove there in silence but it did not bother either of us. We walked around the park for a bit and then she finally asked why I had brought her there. Before I could reply, tell her the truth Alice shows up the horrible news. I could not feel any emotion from her at all. She was an empty shell, emptier than any vampire I had known. She could not comprehend what Alice was saying. Suddenly her wild emotions hit me like 20 heavy rocks thrown by Emmett. I backed away and cringed at the pain I felt from her. I wanted to scream out in agony, the pain so unbearable but then the pain turned into white-hot rage. Rage that could wipe off every human, werewolf, and vampire in the world if let out. Then came the worst of all, guilt. I knew she was blaming herself for her mother's death. Blaming herself for not being there for her but instead…was there with me. I ran off, leaving Alice and Ava behind. Ava barely noticed my sudden leave.

"Jasper?" cried out Alice. Dry sobs reached my ears, my face solemn. "Please tell me you forgive me." I stood abruptly and walked to the door, my back to her.

"There is nothing to forgive _Alice_," I say before walking out. I walked down to the garage and took Edwards stupid shiny Volvo. I drove until I reached a gas station and filled it up before I took off driving again to god knows where.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward P.O.V

I look out the frost-covered window in the living room and see Jasper take off in my car. I knew Alice told Jasper about us, I heard his thoughts as he walked out the side door to get to the garage.

_Good for them. Now I can be with Ava and there would be no need to be all broken hearted or guilty about this. I think I will take Edwards stupid shiny Volvo, if I am lucky enough I will get in a car crash. Bastard needs a new car anyway._

However, he did not know where to go to find Ava. He just wanted to get out of this chaotic house before anything else happens. Alice came into the room. Her eyes wandered around the room before settling on the big white couch where I sat. She came over and next to me. I took her in my arms, holding her cold hard body against mine. She was trembling slightly.

"Edward…" she croaked out, her sweet musical voice sounded as if was torn to shreds. "We are all screwed over big time…aren't we?" I sat there silent, not knowing how to answer her question. I hug her tighter.

"No…no we are not," I whisper. "Everything will work out in the end…I promise." Suddenly Alice's body tenses up in my arms. "Alice what is wrong?"

"Ava…she is coming home," she said. We should have been happy about this but instead we started getting panicky. "Oh god Edward what are we going to do? Jasper is gone and I have no clue where he is headed, he has been changing his mind and goals so many times it is hard to keep track!" She got up from the couch and paced around the room. She threw her hands up dramatically. "What are we going to do? One of our runaways is coming home and other just left to find the one that is coming home."

"Maybe if we are lucky, she'll run across the street, Jasper won't see her and accidently hit her with my stupid shiny Volvo," I say trying to laugh at the situation. Alice gave me a glare, if looks could kill that certainly would.

"This is no time to act like Emmett!" she growled clearly frustrated with all of this. Suddenly Emmett and Rosalie were in the living room.

"Hey that is not nice," he said with a small smirk but his face grew serious. "Jasper really left?" We nod our heads slightly.

"No one knows how to think anymore in this family," Rosalie says with a sigh sitting on Ava's red plush seat.

"It is because of the lack of oxygen we send to our brain," Emmett says with a laugh.

"Emmett you are dumber than a first grader," I laugh. Rosalie and Alice throw us dirty looks and we look away ashamed.

"Well we cannot just sit here and do nothing while those two go ahead blindly looking for each other…"

Jasper P.O.V

I stopped the car near some wooded area. I could smell her perfumed scent, cucumber melon shampoo and body lotion. Simply delightful to my nose. I take in a deep breath and take off running, following her small footsteps to a place where no one is around. Soon, her scent grows stronger meaning I am getting close. I could almost feel her in my grasp. Her small petite body, her lose curly hair, her wide topaz eyes, those plump little lips, button nose, smooth cheeks, just everything about her I love. Love more than anyone else can possibly imagine. If my heart were able to beat, it would beat wildly for her and only her. I stop right behind a tree and see her. She is sitting in the middle of a snow-covered field, her eyes closed. She looks lost, probably is since she just ran without knowing what direction she was running and so now she has no way of coming back home. Since it is past 2 in the morning all the humans should be in bed by now…well at least the respectable humans who do not go to bars to get drunk or go to clubs to sleep with random strangers. I sigh and shake my head; the world has changed much since time of respectable young women and men. I see her eyes open and narrow down on me. I walk forward, her body tenses up.

"Ava," I began but she took off running again. No, I will not let her get away this time. I take off after her. Soon I am right behind her. Her white dress fluttering up around her thighs, her lacey leggings hugging those long slim legs, her heels making her legs longer helping her get away from me faster. _Ava! Please stop! _I cry out in my thoughts to her. She does not listen and keeps going. I jumps and knock her down, she let out a yelp as we rolled down a small snowy hill. Finally, we are at the bottom, lying side by side. We look at each other and burst out in laughter. She sits up still laughing.

"Jeez Jazz," she said using her favorite little phrase. She was still giggling. "That was fun! Let's do it again!" I smirk.

"No Ava," I say. She pouts. "No, we need to talk before we do anything else." She looks away from me.

"I do not want to talk. Anyways, there is nothing to talk about Jasper."

"Yes there is. In addition, I am not asking you to talk Ava I am telling you. We are going to talk." I say firmly. She tried to take over my mind but I deflected it. She looked at me surprised. I smirk. "I told you I am stronger. You want to know why?" She looked at me curious, her head tilted to the side. "Love Ava, strongest thing that can defeat anything as long as it is pure." She looked away from me.

"Please Jasper," she begged. "I do not want this n-

I grabbed her hands in mine and kneeled in front of her little white form, she was still sitting on the white ground. I looked into her eyes. "Please Ava. I love you. I always loved you." She looked deep into my eyes unsure. "The minute I laid eyes on you I realized that you were meant to be mine and only mine as I am to be yours and only yours." I took her hands pressed it to my heart. "If this cold dead heart of mine were still beating, it would beat only for you. Ava you gave me life, you made me see that there are good things out in the world." She pressed her forehead against mine. Her sweet breath on my face. I yearned for her lips to be on mine but before I could do anything, she pushed me away.

"No Jasper, you and Alice. I cannot be with a man who is already married, who when getting married vowed to love her 'til death do them part." I could feel the want roll off as well as the guilt.

"Yes well Alice has not been keeping that end of the vow when she fell in love with Edward," I say darkly. "I may have loved Alice but that love is nothing compared to the one I feel for you."

"Oh? And what if you meet another girl who love more than me?" I could tell this hurt her to say. "Huh Jasper? What are you going to then? Dump me and tell her all this bullshit?"

"Well we'll just have to wait to see if that happens," I say jokingly.

"Jasper!" her face is serious. I could see in her eyes she wanted to believe me, she loved me too but she just couldn't.

"Ava," we are looking into each other eyes, not moving a muscle. "I love you. There is no other girl who can steal this. There is no other girl like you. I want you Ava. I need you. Please. Without you in my life I do not know I could have done."

"Jasper you survived a whole century without me."

"Yes, but I do not want to go back to that. A world without Ava Elizabeth Worthington soon to be Ava Elizabeth Whitlock or I could change mine to Jasper Worthington. Does not matter to me."

"Jasper…" she whispered. We lean in and our lips meet. I felt something that I never felt when I kissed Alice. She pulled away. "No Jasper." I wanted to cry, beg her to trust me. Beg her to believe that I truly love her.

"Jasper I can't…not until you and Alice are officially divorced and we are officially Ava and Jasper Whitlock." Her eyes sparkled with life. I smiled. I guess today was not a bad day after all.

---------------------------------------------------------------

.......t-thank you all who have been reading this story all the way through so far T-T I truly appreciate it. TT-TT -crying tears of joy- Now I owe my bestie Ava a hundred dollars bc we had a bet, I thought no one would bother reading this story and Ava said otherwise so I lost -.-" but still thank you for reading it. I really enjoy all the hits and visitors I have been getting~ Even though I have one review (thank you btw). Oh and thank you to the people who favorited my story and put it on your story alert thingy~ Anyways hope you enjoy the rest of the story...^^"


	8. Chapter 8

Ava P.O.V

I felt a little tug in the back of my head telling me this was a bad idea and it was all going to end badly, but then something completely destroy that thought and said I will be happy and to trust Jasper. I was sort of shocked at how brutally my mind destroyed that idea but recovered when I looked over at the smiling Jasper. Jasper and I walked through the pitch-black woods in the snow hand in hand. Our finger intertwined like the roses in the white archway at my best friends' wedding. She was the only one who knew about my change and what the Cullen's are. Therefore, for the sake of me coming to it, she decided to have the wedding at mid-night where the full moon basked us in its beautiful light. It was a rather beautiful ceremony; everyone thought it was odd but still beautiful. Of course now she is 33, still married to the man she loved for the past 10 years, CEO of a big company and has two adorable children, twins. I let out a sigh. Sometimes I wished that I were human instead of a vampire. The constant moving, only being able to go to a university for two years before people started getting curious, no children, leaving old friends, hiding from old friend, going through high school continuously, and the list goes on. The only good thing was my family. They were always there for me and now I have Jasper. I look at the smiling honey blonde walking next to me. I snuggle up next to him. Resting my head on his shoulder I whisper," I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Ava," he whispered back, letting go of my hand and wrapping it around my waist instead and resting his head on mine. It felt as if it was a scene out of those fairytales where the princess lives happily ever after with her knight in shining armor, her savior, her one true love.

"Jasper…" I say quietly.

"Yes love."

"Do you ever miss being human?"

"I do not really remember what it was like to be a human…"

"Oh…ok" I trail off sadly.

"Do you miss it?"

"At times."

"I see."

"But I am happy that I am a vampire, I get to be with you," I say smiling up at him. He chuckled and hugged me closer to his hard marble body. "And also…now we can be together for eternity."

~5 months later~

Alice came into the living room and sat on her plush purple velvet couch near the wide windows. Bits of sun light managed to get through the thick branches of the oak tree and shine upon Alice making her glitter softly.

"Hey Alice!" I say smiling warmly at the glittering pixie. She smiled at me.

"Hey Ava," she came over and sat on the red circular footrest in front of me. "I thought you were out hunting with Jasper and Emmett."

"Nah already hunted with Rosalie two days ago. I sort of ate more than I should have so I am good for another day or so," I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh! Guess what!" she exclaimed rather happily. I giggled.

"Hm?"

"You, Rosalie and I are going to France to shop for your perfect Prom dress. You and Jasper are going to be the cutes, hottest, best dressed couple there!" she stood up and threw hands in the air. I laughed.

"Alice, I can't think about the Prom right now," I sigh. "Or Jasper...." She looked at me sideways confused. "It is just…well…I overheard Carlisle and Esme talking about some new girl coming into the family…" Alice sat back down. "They say she has a past, a past that is worst than Jasper's."

"Oh…well we still have to be nice to her. What is her name?"

"I know but…I cannot help but feel like something bad is going to happen when she comes. Her name is Chanel Rivera (Ree-ver-rah)…that is all I heard," I say biting my lower lip. Just then, Jasper came in. He walked over to me, took me in his arms and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back feeling happy instantly. He gently put me back onto my couch. I scooted over and pushed him down to sit with me. He chuckled.

"Sorry, love, but Rosalie is forcing me to go shopping with her so that she can buy the perfect suit for me for the Prom," he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "If I am late, she will kill me."

"Ok…bye," I smiled at him as he left.

"Bye Jasper," Alice said softly before turning her attention back at me. "What do you mean something bad? What kind of bad thing?"

"Why are you asking me? You are the seer of the family, you tell me if something bad is going to happen," I say slightly irritated.

"I see numerous of outcomes Avie," she said using the nickname I hated so much. "One thing is for sure; we will stay together and be strong for the girl. She really needs our help Avie." I nod my head understanding. "Do you know when we are going to receive our newest family member?"

I shook my head and sighed. "No, Carlisle and Esme discovered me after Jasper lovingly came up and scared the daylights out of me." Alice laughed.

"He scared you? A vampire scaring another vampire?" she was still laughing.

"Yes well I was so into the conversation between Carlisle and Esme that I hardly noticed that he was behind me," I say whacking her slightly on the head. "Plus he just started me. It is not like I screamed bloody murder or anything. Just gasped..." She stopped laughing but a giggle would escape every so often. "So that is all you heard? I wonder when Carlisle is planning on telling us." I shrugged.

"Maybe he is waiting for you to see her coming into the family and you will run around the house happily exclaiming that some new girl is coming to live with us. Then he will explain what you mean and say 'We are soon going to have a new addition to our family, please let her in with open arms and warm smiles'. Then she will walk through the door all beautiful/graceful, and then she will look at us and then try to flirt with Emmett, Edward and Jasper but then we will become protective and jealous. I can see it drama, fighting screaming. I think I am a seer too Alice, I can see it all play out in my head." Alice looked at me as if I was crazy before we both burst out in laughter. There we were laughing like idiots just as she came in. Our laughter died as we noticed Carlisle besides her smiling at us. Alice and I stood up, our laughter gone. Smiles and all. I felt like I was going to faint. This girl is so cold. Hate etched onto her face. Her stone cold face. Her eyes crimson red, her lips the palest pink I have ever seen, and long stringy brown hair. She did not look attractive at the least. Saddest, hateful vampire I have ever laid my eyes on.

"Alice, Ava this is Chanel," Carlisle said still smiling. Fear struck me. This girl is going to be living with us? Our new family member? Alice forced one of her bright smiles on her face and so did I.

"Hi Chanel," we said as brightly as possible. The girl's facial expression did not seem to change much; it went from hate to extreme discomfort. Maybe Alice and I are laying it on too thick. I eased back on my smiling face and poked Alice in the ribs to do the same.

"I expect you two give Chanel a tour of the house." Carlisle left us with her. "I must get back to the hospital." He left. It was just me, Alice and the new threat, Chanel.

Chanel P.O.V

After that stupid boring tour, they finally led me to the guest room.

"Um bear with us, Esme will be decorating your new room soon enough it is just we have a lot going on at the moment," the beautiful pixie girl said. I stare at them and shrug. "Just to fill you in, Edward and I getting married, Ava and Jasper are dating." She winked at the girl named Ava. "Jasper should be popping the question sometime soon." She giggled, as the other girl looked slightly embarrassed. "Okay well if you have any questions please ask us. We are family now. Oh and Emmett and Rosalie are married, just thought I would fill you in all the relationships in this crazy family." I tried to smile, truly. These people are nice but after what I have gone through it was hard to turn my frowning mouth into a smile so I just nod my head. Trying to tell them, I got it. The pixie girl looked disappointed but still smiled and left the room with the other girl Ava, following behind. I closed the door behind Ava with a sigh. What am I supposed to do? These nice people took me in and I am already acting like a bitch to them. I hate my god damn fucking screwed up life. Stupid Chanel! Stupid, stupid, stupid Chanel!! I screamed this in my head. I bang my head against the door. I wish I could cry, then maybe all these crappy feelings would go away and I could be that ray of sunshine my mother said I was back in 1689. My body trembled violently as those memories came flooding back. Memories I wanted erased from my mind. I wanted to be erased from this planet but no matter I end up cheating death. I hear two new people enter downstairs. I did not want to go check it out but curiosity got the better of me. I slowly crept out of my room, down the stairs and was overwhelmed by extreme beauty. A god and goddess walk on these simple wooden floors. I felt as if I should offer them a sacrifice or something to praise them and their beauty. The honey blonde God wrapped himself around the black haired beauty, Ava. She giggled as he tickled her. I was in awe how perfect they looked together. Truly, these people are roman gods, goddesses, and me the ugly servant girl. How can I live with these beauties? I felt extreme hate for my ugliness. The hate clearly already set in my hard stone face, my shitty hair and frail body. For a vampire I am not strong, beautiful or anything. Just then, the honey blonde spotted me. He frowned at me slightly. Ava was too busy chatting and laughing with the blonde goddess and pixie to notice her boyfriends' discomfort, or so I thought. Obviously those two had a strong bond because soon she was looking up at him worried and followed his gaze to me. She smiled at me and beckoned me to stand with them. I shook my head and ran back up the stairs, ran to my room and locked the door behind me. There is no way I am going to fit in with all these beauties. I went to my bed and stared at the plain white wall. I hate my fucking life.

Jasper P.O.V

I stood there my arms still around my beautiful Ava's small petite waist, watching this new girl disappear up the stairs. I was confused because the emotions that this girl had were constantly changing. Only thing I did not feel from her was love of any sort, just hate, anger or jealousy. I looked down at Ava whose smile faltered and now looked hurt. I hugged her closer and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Awe, love, don't feel sad. I am sure she will come around eventually. By the way, who is she?" Alice filled them in about the new girl living with us.

"Her name is Chanel Rivera, soon to be Chanel Cullen. Oh we could nickname her CC, get it?" Alice laughed, her smile never faltering one bit. "I believe Ava said something about her having a difficult past." We stood there in silence before Alice chirped in, "But no matter what we still have to be nice and make her fit in as much as possible. After all she is a vampire like us."

"Hey Alice," Ava said leaning into my body and rested her head back on my shoulder. I held her steady, letting her rest against me. "Did you notice her eyes are a dark red crimson color?" My muscles tense. Did she just say the girls' eye color was dark red? That cannot be possible unless... "I thought only vampires that drank blood from humans have red eyes." Ava finished my thought for me.

"I think that was her old life…maybe that is why she is joining our family so that she no longer has to live off of humans," Alice shrugged. "I guess we have to support her and make her strong so that she won't drink from humans. Who wants to go hunting with her first?" She laughed. We joined her; Alice's laughs were somewhat contagious.

"Okay, now that we talked about her. It is time to return our attention to Ava's and Jasper's Prom a.k.a last dance at that horrid school. Then we get to plan Alice and Edward's wedding and who knows maybe soon if a certain someone gets the balls, Ava and Jasper's wedding will soon follow," Rosalie nudged me in the side. I look away glad I was not human, otherwise I would be redder than a new blooming rose. I heard Ava laugh nervously.

"Oh shut up Rose, my man has the balls. After all, he was in the Civil War as a Major, a pretty high rank I believe... Just now is not the right time," Ava came to my defense. I let out a sigh. I thought Rosalie would spill the big secret then and there. Ava looked at me confused yet intrigued. Shit, I forgot she could read my mind unless I made sure to block her out. "Jazz what are you hiding from me?"

I smile at her and give her a deep meaningful kiss on the lips, which surely stunned her speechless. "Nothing, love, now I have to go and see if I have any new friend requests on MySpace." I say without thinking. Rose and Alice burst out laughing as I leave behind my little Goddess dazed. I smile knowing that Ava will figure out that I do not have a MySpace and I was in fact hiding something. Although I do not think she even heard the MySpace thing, my kisses always leave her stunned and hazy about everything else. I walk into our room and sat down on the old-fashioned red cushioned chair at the antique desk, Ava said it was a must have since it matched the chair. I divorced a shopping freak and ended up marrying a fashion everything must match freak. I chuckle. I love my fashion, everything must match freak with all my heart though. I open one of the drawers on the desk and popped open the false bottom in it. Quickly I put in the little blue box with the silvery-white ribbon.


	9. Chapter 9

Ava P.O.V

I stood there dazed. Jasper can give one amazing kiss when he really wants to, not that his kisses are never amazing but that one in particular was just…why the hell am I thinking about kissing? I should be focusing on something else. Japer thought something that took me by surprise but then he realized it and the amazing kiss…DAMN IT JASPER!

"Hello?" a hand waved in front of my face. "Earth to Ava. Anyone home?" I look and see Alice holding back the urge to laugh. Silly girl. Older than me yet acts more immature than me at times.

"Huh? Sorry, was just thinking about…" I tailed off looking away from the smiling faces of Alice and Rosalie.

"Jasper," they said in unison smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"No, not about Jasper," I sighed. "About our shopping trip to France, you know the Prom! I mean it is this upcoming Friday and I still do not have a dress for it!" Rosalie giggled. I looked at her slightly confused. Since when did Rosalie giggle like a little child? Before I could ask, that cold, hateful presence was near. I look up and see her walking toward us she looked extremely pained. I had an urge to hug and tell her everything was going to be okay, I do not know why I wanted to do it but I just did. Yet I held back knowing the girl will think I am psychotic and probably hate me. She did not seem like someone who liked to be hugged much less touched by anyone. "Hey Chanel. Are you all settled in your room?" She nodded her head. Her eyes wandered form onto the brilliant Rosalie. She took a step back. "Oh this is Rosalie; she is the one with Emmett who you will meet later." She just stared at Rosalie in awe. Rosalie seemed to be contented with the attention she was already getting.

"And the boy you saw earlier, after you ran back up the stairs, wrapped around Ava," Alice gave me a playful nudge. "Is Jasper. The guy who is going to ask Ava to be his wife sometime in the next century or so we hope." She giggled. The girl just nodded her, her face grave. I wonder if she even knew what a smile was. I felt bad; this girl obviously had a tragic lifestyle if she is so cold to even people who are just like her. I looked down and saw the girl now staring at me. I was frightened because the look she gave me was of pure hate. I took a step back feeling intimidated. She shoved past me, bumping Rosalie hard in the shoulder as she walked on.

_Bitch._

That was what she thought as she continued on walking. I stood there, holding back the urge to start letting out dry sobs. What did I do to her? I excused myself and went up the stairs to Jasper's and mine room. I walked in saw Jasper reading a book on our king sized bed; he was shirtless only wearing pajama pants. He looked up and could clearly feel my discomfort. He frowned. I let out a small sigh and shook my head. I walked to the bathroom to change into my nightgown. I looked out the little bathroom window and saw how fast the day went by. I put on my blue silky gown and walked out. I lie in bed next to Jasper and let out a frustrated cry. Jasper put the book down and rested his head on the pillow next to mine. He put his hand on my cheek so that I would turn and look at him.

"What is wrong love?" he asked in that velvety voice of his. I turned my whole body to the side and faced him. "You seem very tense." His thumb rubbed my cheek softly. I closed my eyes.

"I cannot help but feel tense when I am around her," I sigh. "And on top of being tense she hates me already and that really makes me depressed." He chuckled.

"Ava you are too nice to everyone and you always feel some kind of connection with them," he sighed. Slightly opening my eyes, I glare at him through the little slits. He just laughed. "Okay now Miss. Worthington I want you to relax." I scoff. "Come on love; just lie on your stomach. Let me give you a massage to ease your body." His voice got low, seducing me. I lie on my flat belly and felt his hands gliding over my pale flawless skin. The low lights in the room just made the mood even more romantic. I let out a sigh of content as he worked down to my lower back. I realized that he pulled my nightgown up to my neck; revealing my lacey lavender bra and underwear. Ah well, it is nothing he has not seen before. I close my eyes and moan in pleasure. Everything that had happened earlier today had completely left my mind as I focused on this moment. Jasper, big bed, no intrusions and me. Before I knew I was on my back, Jasper pulled my nightgown completely off and threw it to the side before hungrily pushing his lips onto mine.

Chanel P.O.V

Why did my room need to be next to _the_ perfect God and Goddess? He is obviously Ares, God of war. I believe I heard Carlisle talk about how Jasper was in the Civil War as a Major… something like that. Then her, _Ava_, she is Gaia, Goddess of Earth a.k.a Mother Earth. She is so caring. However, I had to be careful around her and Edward, both can read minds and Jasper can feel and control emotions. I knew I must have hurt accidently by thinking that little bad thought that was meant for the other Goddess, Rosalie. Even though I can clearly see she is frightened by me, they all are but, but Ava and that pixie chick are really trying hard to be nice to me. She almost looked like she wanted to hug me. I shuddered. No one has hugged me since my mother died. No! I cannot think this. I close my eyes and try to block out the soft moans coming from next door. Surely, they are trying to be quiet in a house full of vampires but being caught in the mood lets some noises be louder than meant to. They seem perfect together. All of them seem perfect together and here I am the sore thumb sticking out. Alice and Edward, match made in heaven. Emmett and Rosalie, cute typical couple that make me _want_ to laugh. Ava and Jasper, one word…Amazing. They are soul mates, two people who belong to each other more anyone else can comprehend. I hear giggles, I want to smile, I want to laugh but all I can do is sit there, solemn faced. All the shit in my life just makes it hard for me to smile at anything beautiful because everything beautiful ends up dead and gone. I sighed. I should be getting ready for bed as well. I have a long day tomorrow; Alice got the courage to ask me to go shopping with her, Rosalie and Ava. All I did was nod my head and leave the room after being introduced to Edward and Emmett. I smacked myself in the head mentally. For a moment, I forgot I am a vampire, no point in getting ready for bed. Can't sleep anyways. Soon the sounds from their room subsided; I heard soft giggles from them every now and then. Hm? They did not have sex, just mess around. Probably waiting for marriage. How romantic and sweet. Well I did not expect anything less from a southern raised gentleman. I heard I love you's from them. How beautiful. All around the dead silent house, I heard I love you 's. Carlisle to Esme and vice versa, Emmett to Rosalie and vice versa, and so on. While everyone told the other how much he or she loved the other, I sat here on my bed alone. No one to say I love you to. No one to hold me in their arms. No one. I am a no one. Just a loner. A complete stranger. I did not belong anywhere. I should go, leave this happy family before I cause them pain. However, I do not want to go, maybe they can give me the love and warmth that I have lost on the day my mother died. The day my father took my innocence. The day I fell in love with him only to be brokenhearted in the end. The day I was turned by accident and left alone in the woods to survive.

-------------------------------

...^^" sorry i tried to make a lemon thing but decided against it in the end...maybe later, after a prposal maybe? Or a mariage maybe? Honeymoon who knows... (Ava: =-= -mumbles- idiot... me:TT-TT Avie your words hurt me Ava: -glares at shennel- me:.....-runs and hides-)


	10. Chapter 10

Ava: HI! The author of this little fan fiction said that we, the characters can talk today for just a little bit before she gets back from a friend's house. Okay so you all know who I am right???

Jasper: Of course, they do love, you are one of the main characters of the story.

Chanel: -nods my head-

Ava: -looks at Chanel- ….Hi Chanel -smiles- I did not know you are joining us today

Chanel: -backs away a bit and nods my head again-

Ava: …

Alice: -attacks Ava with a hug- Avie!

Ava: O.O someone had sugar today…

Alice: …oh is that what that sweet white thing was?

Jasper: ^-^" Yes Alice, that is called sugar something you are not allowed to go near.

Alice: But Emmett gave it to me saying it would make everyone happy…

Ava: . EMMETT!

Emmett: -appears out of thin air- You called?

Ava: -whacks him in the head- You moron! You gave Alice sugar!!

Alice: -starts jumping everywhere- WHEEE!

Chanel: O.O…-runs back to my room-

Ava: Wait no Chanel!! -tries to run after her but is held back by Alice-

Alice: Come on Avie, we have to go shopping!! -drags Ava out the house and shoves her into the limo that takes us to the airport and sees Rosalie waiting-

Rosalie: Finally -pulls them into the private jet- France here we come!

-back at the house-

Jasper: -.-" Well there they go…

Emmett: So Jasper what's in the blue box??

Jasper: I have no clue what you are talking about

Emmett: Awe come on bro, is it a ring??

Jasper: The author will murder me if I ruin the secret…-hears the door open and hears the authors' loud voice- Ah, she is back! -grabs Emmett and pops back into the story universe-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava P.O.V

My feet felt as if they were ready to bleed. We have been walking to every fashion boutique in town and we have not found the perfect dress. According to Rosalie, nothing seems right. She already has the dress in her mind; a navy blue elegant two-tone satin dress with small rhinestones right around where the dress splits around my knee to reveal the white underskirt. The dress will zip up halfway to my lower back and then lace up to my shoulders; it is a strapless dress so to cover my shoulder on the cold night, so there has to be a matching shawl. Both the dress and shawl are floor length. After hours and hours of shopping, we found nothing close to it. Alice would smile and say we will find it.

"I know it, the dress is meant for Ava to wear on that special night," Alice said smiling dreamily. Rosalie smiled and pulled us into another shop. We look around not finding the dress. We just wandered around the shop a bit longer buying unnecessary items that we found cute. I found a black corset top that had red roses stitched in and red lace on the bottom and thought of Chanel. I sighed. Just as we were about to go out to the airport Chanel told me through her thoughts she changed her mind and did not want to go. Ever since she found out Edward and I can read her thoughts she has been using it to her advantage. That was the only way she communicated with us. She thinks it, and we say it for her. None of know what her voice sounds like. I decide to buy it for her; maybe she will like the gift, a small gesture towards me wanting to be her friend. Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me outside the shop holding hundreds of small and big bags. I look at my own hands and see that I am also holding just as many. I see our rental car, the backseat overflowing with bags and the trunk barely had any room left as we put in the bags we were holding. I sighed knowing Carlisle is going to give us a lecture about going overboard and then Jasper is going to ask how we are going fit all of the new clothes in our newly refurbished closet; already full of clothes. Emmett is going to crack jokes at us and Edward will frown while Esme will try to figure out where we are going put all the new dresses, shirts, pants skirts, etcetera. I have no clue what Chanel will think…probably think we are a bunch of fashion crazed bitches. I sighed and shook my head. Alice offered to take all the things back to our luxurious hotel room. I watched as she drove us in the red rental car. Rosalie tugged on my arm and soon we were back to hunting for the perfect dress.

Once again, we are in another store looking for the dress. I was looking at some jewelry waiting for Rosalie to tell me that this store is another failure when my cell started ringing. Without needing to look to see who it was, I answered.

"Hey Jazzy."

"Hey love. How is the shopping?"

"Horrible," he gasped.

"Oh no! That is not good, when did shopping become horrible for you?" he was mocking me.

"Ha ha Jazz, not funny. It's just that Rosalie pictured the perfect dress for me and Alice had a vision that we are definitely going to find if I set my heart to it but I don't know. It has been 6 hours and no dress." I sighed. "Plus…I miss you…"

"I miss you too but if I were there Rosalie would kill me because I am not allowed to see your dress before the Prom."

"She makes it sound like we are getting married," I laughed.

He chuckled. "Well I hope you find the perfect dress soon, I want you back in my arms A.S.A.P, well I'd rather have you now but we both know that won't happen. I love you Ava."

"I love you too Jasper," I sigh softly. "I will try to find the dress soon. I want be with you again. Okay well, bye Jazz. See you soon hopefully."

"Okay bye love."

Before he hung up I quickly added, "By the way, we bought A LOT of new stuff though and so we are going to need another room to put it in. Love you!" I hung up. I let out a sigh of relief. Okay now that is out of the way. My phone rang again. I groaned and put it on silent. Rosalie came over to me, disappointment written all over her face. "Didn't find it?" She shook her head. I shrugged and we went onto the next dress shop. I was looking at a red silky dress that was floor length; little imprints of black roses in velvet put in a neat pattern. I sigh knowing this was not the dress and not something I can see myself ever wearing. It just didn't scream AVA! Looking up I see it. It was just on the little rack all by itself. Perfectly set, facing me. I walked over to it and immediately called out for Rosalie and Alice.

"Told you we would find it!" Alice skipped over to me and hugged me. Rosalie threw me into a dressing me, literally, and then placed the dress I with me. She closed the door as she left.

"Try it on," she said from the other side. I slipped off my jeans and my band shirt, and then kicked off my converse shoes. I pulled the navy blue dress over my head, zipped it and laced it. I pulled on the shawl too. It was even the perfect size, not too long, not too tight. Just perfect. Walking out Rosalie and Alice squealed with joy. We had found. After hours of painful shopping, we finally found it. I went back into the dressing room and changed out of it, carefully carried it to the cash register and paid for it. We drove back to the hotel and spent the night giggling like high school girls.

Jasper P.O.V

I walked down the stairs and into the living room; Emmett and Edward were wrestling on the floor. All the furniture pushed back. Emmett looked up, Edward's head in his arm.

"Get a hold of Ava?" he asked smiling. I shook my head. "She must be avoiding you for a good reason."

"She'll just get the lecture when she gets back," I leaned up against the wall.

"Yes well I am sure all three will be getting lectures from Carlisle," Edward grunted trying to get out of monkey man's headlock. I laughed. Finally, after five more tries Edward managed to get out. He tackled Emmet to the floor then there was the crash. The bookshelf smashed to bits, Edward and Emmett under a pile of book. I heard Esme scream and Carlisle groan. I did not need Alice's ability to know that both Edward and Emmett are dead meat. I walk away back to my room passing by a fuming Esme on the way up. I walk in and lay in the big empty bed. I really hope Ava comes back soon; I want her back in my arms. My cell rings. Quickly I snatch it up.

"Hello? Ava?"

"Hey Jasper…" she trailed off. I let out a sigh of relief. I had not realized just how I much I would miss her until she was gone. It was rather unsettling. I was never bothered when Alice went on these trips, but without seeing Ava for a whole day made me miserable. "Um about the-

"I don't care," I say quickly. "I just…Are you coming home?"

"Yes! We found the dress! We should be home by morning tomorrow," she said happily. I could not help but smile. "Now how are you? You safe in the hotel room? Should I call up-

"Jasper I am fine," she giggled. "Now what about you, Emmett break anything today?"

"Yep."

"Well? Tell me."

"Bookcase in the living room. Esme is furious," she laughed. I heard her tell Rosalie and Alice. Alice was set in giggles but I could hear Rosalie mutter 'Idiots' under her breath. The rest of the night Ava and I talked on the phone. Soon it was time for her to leave for her plane.

"Okay bye love," I say sadly. "See you in a bit."

"Bye Jasper," she said happily. "I love you."

"Love you too," she hung up. I put my cell back on the dresser before getting up. I walk out and bump into that little dark girl, Chanel. "Oh sorry Chanel did not see you there." She nodded her head before disappearing into her room. I stared at her closed door. Odd girl never says a word. Maybe I should go talk to her.

"Jasper!" Edward calls out from the bottom of the steps. "Come on, we need help putting the room back together before the girls arrive." I bit my lip and went down the stairs.

Chanel P.O.V

I leaned against the door taking in small breathes of air. I just bumped into Ares. How could I? My knees gave out and I feel to the floor, still leaning against the door. Why do these beautiful people surround me? It is torture. Oh, mother, only if you were here to protect me from these Roman Gods. I look in the full-length mirror across from me. Why can I not be just as beautiful? Is it because I have cheated death so many times that I am to be punished in such a way? My stringy brown hair stuck to my scalp and face, my small, now golden, eyes, and big hook nose overlooking my thin pale pink lips. My hard stone hateful face did not help me in looking any better. All the black outfits I wore just made me look even darker. Everyone believed me to be some gothic freak wherever I went, everyone but the people in this house. They looked at me as if I were a part of the family, as if I was also beautiful like them. I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to see what they see but all I see is the same pathetic ugly sad girl. I do not know how long I sat there staring at my pitiful state before there were knocks on my door. At first, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me but then I heard her voice, Gaia. I scrambled to my feet and opened the door.

"Hey Chanel," she smiled as she stood in my doorway.

_Hi Ava. _I think to her. Her smile falters slightly but returns to its brilliant state.

"How are you?" her kind golden eyes looked into my shallow squinty ones.

_Fine._

"That is good. Um I bought you a little something. I hope you like it," she held out a red box with a black bow on top. I looked at it for a moment before taking it in my hands. Gaia has given me a gift. The Goddess has given _me_ a gift. I open with shaky hands and see a gorgeous black corset top.

_I love it, thank you Ava._ I look up at her wanting to smile but just nod my head. I did not think her smile could get any brighter but it did. My squinty eyes quickly searched my room to see if I can give something back to the Goddess for buying such but nothing seemed to suit her. I decided that tomorrow, when she is gone at school, that I will buy a great gift for her, maybe something for the others too. I needed them to know that I appreciate them; I had to buy something for all of them.

"Okay well see you later Ava. I am happy that you love your present," she waved and left. I closed my door and went to my bed; I stared at the present a bit longer, admiring its beauty before putting it away in my small closet. Then I went back to sitting in my bed and staring at my empty white walls.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward P.O.V

We are all sitting on the floor of the living room waiting for Ava to come back. She went upstairs to Chanel to give her a present. When she came back, she gave us a confused look.

"Where is all the furniture?" she asked sitting in Jasper's lap.

"We are trying a new theme in the house for a while," Emmett says with his big idiot smile.

"And that would be…"

"We are going Indian, no furniture. Just big elaborate pillows and soft carpet!" Emmett laughed. Rosalie gave him a glare.

"These two idiots," she pointed at Emmett and me. "Broke the bookshelf and so Esme and Carlisle have removed all the furniture until these two know how to behave." Ava burst out in laughter.

"When we have visitors we have to bring it all out though," giggled Alice. I look down at the little pixie in my arms. She smiles up at me before giving me a peck on my lip. She knew that drove me crazy, always wanting more.

"Well this should be fun, us girls can use you guys as our personal couches I guess," Ava joked.

"I would not mind ever being your personal couch love," Jasper whispered into her ear. She giggled. I knew that was meant only for her ear, but considering our super hearing it was hard not to hear it.

"You know I feel bad for Chanel," Alice said sadly. "I mean here we are having a great time. We all have some. I have Edward, Rosalie has Emmett and Ava has Jasper but Chanel is all alone up in her room with no one. I mean we could invite her to hang out with us right now but it would be awkward for her…"

"Maybe Carlisle will "adopt" some creepy gothic vampire guy for her," Rosalie rolls her eyes. "I mean I think that is the only kind of guy that will fall for a freak like her."

"Rose!" Ava called out to her in anger. "Be nice. She had a bad past. Way worse than any of ours and she is older than any of us so respect your elders Rosalie."

"How old is she?" Alice cocked her head to the right, revealing that flawless cold skin. I wanted to bite her, kiss her; even with everyone watching.

"Oh god Edward," Ava shuddered. "I could have done without the images." She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Consider it payback," I smirked. She glared at me before returning her attention back to Alice.

"I heard she is more than four hundred years old…" she trailed off, her eyes on the ground. "I also heard after her mothers' death, her father would sexually abuse her. Her brothers would join…" Jasper hugged her tighter and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled at him but bit her lip. "Carlisle told me that she has a horrible outlook in the world and wants to die but can't."

"Why is that?" Rosalie now looked worried. She knows the feeling of being hurt in that way. Emmett hugged her closer as well knowing what she was thinking about that night. She let a small smile escape as she looked at Emmett. He kissed her forehead.

"Every time there is an opportunity for her to die something protects her, like an invisible force of some sort…Carlisle told me it may be a loved one of hers, possibly her mother," Ava concentrated at the white carpet. She bit a hole clean through her lip bottom lip. She did not notice until Jasper got up, holding her in his arms bridal style. "Jasper put me down." The hole in her lip quickly healed.

"No you are going to relax. Plus the bed missed you," he walked out of the room. She was still complaining all the way up the stairs. I looked down and saw my little pixie sad. I bit my lower lip before smiling. I pick her up bridal style as well and twirl around the room once.

"Come my little pixie queen, our bed missed your delicate little body as well," she giggled at this. I carried her to our bedroom where I could not resist her any longer.

Chanel P.O.V

I sat on my bed, a frozen statue. They know things about me, more than I thought they would. It never crossed my mind that Carlisle would tell any of them, well I guess I could see him tell Gaia. She is so trustworthy and sweet. So is the pixie girl but she seemed to have known that Carlisle would tell Ava and then Ava tell them. The pixie girl is a Seer, person gifted to see the ever-changing future. Gaia and Ares are in their room, Ares is talking to Gaia about something. I push all my thoughts away and listen to them.

"_Jasper, I am fine! Please stop worrying; you're making me feel more agitated than I already am."_

"_Oh sorry love, but I cannot help but worry. I mean this girl Chanel, is her past really that bad?" _Gaia must have nodded her head. _"That would explain all that hate I feel from her."_

"_You never felt love or any sign of compassion from her?"_

"_Nope, not one bit. Just all hate."_

"_Well we are going to change that. I wish she would talk, smile, even laugh. I bet she has a beautiful voice. She is beautiful so she must have a beautiful voice."_

"_Or it could be cold like the rest of her." Ares laughed a bit._

"_Jasper!" she hissed._

"_I am just kidding love. Now you, on your tummy. You were gone for only one day and all those knots are back." She giggled._

"_Yes Major."_

My mouth hung open. She, the Goddess, thought me, the ugly servant girl, as beautiful. I fell back on my bed. Beautiful. Now I knew what I should give her. I get off my bed and crawl to my trunk. Opening the latch with my skinny nimble fingers, I toss everything out before finding that old wooden jewelry box, a simple brown maple wooden box that has worn out over the centuries. I open it and see my mother's necklace. It was a simple pearl hung on a silver chain that was supposedly made by the elves. It was an ancient folklore mother told me before I would go sleep at night. I put the box by my bedside. Mother told me to give it to someone that I care for deeply and care for me deeply.

"_Now little one," mother said to me tucking me into the straw bed with a few rags she had stitched together. "This necklace is a family heirloom, never let your fathers greedy eyes fall upon it." I nod as the silky silver thread wove around my fingers. The little pearl shone in the moonlight. She took it from me and out it in a simple box._

"_Mama," I cry out as she kisses my forehead. "Why we hide the necklace from Papa?"_

"_My child, if Papa sees it. He will be sure to sell it," mother said this sadly. A tear slid down her cheek. My little chubby hand rubbed it away. Her soft, warm hand touched mine as she smiled. "Beautiful babe, please go to sleep."_

"_Yes Mama," I close my eyes as she hums a soft lullaby._

_  
Hush, hush, time to be sleeping__  
Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping__  
Dreams of peace and of freedom__  
So smile in your sleep, bonny baby__  
_  
_Once our valleys were ringing  
With songs of our children singing__  
But now sheep bleat till the evening__  
And shielings lie empty and broken__  
_  
_Hush, hush, time to be sleeping  
Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping__  
Dreams of peace and of freedom__  
So smile in your sleep, bonny baby__  
_  
_Where is our proud highland mettle  
Our troops once so fierce in battle__  
Now stand, cowed, huddled like cattle__  
And wait to be shipped o'er the ocean__  
__  
Hush, hush, time to be sleeping__  
Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping__  
Dreams of peace and of freedom__  
So smile in your sleep, bonny baby__  
_  
_No use pleading or praying  
For gone, gone is all hope of staying__  
Hush, hush, the anchor's a-weighing__  
Don't cry in your sleep, bonny baby_

Opening my eyes, I wish that I could cry. I wish my mouth would let words and sounds pass through. I just wanted to let out my sadness, pain, anger, all of it OUT! However, my throat tightens as I open my mouth. Not even a gasp comes out. I lay on the cold polished hardwood floor. I bring up my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my knees trying to whimper. Nothing comes out. I lay there dead. **Alone.**

******Ava P.O.V**

I pull out of Jasper's arms. He looks at me confused. "Chanel." Is all I say before running out of our room and to the room next to ours. I knock on the door, threatening to break it down. Before I could kick it open, she opens it. She looked at me confused. I went in and hugged her. Her body stiffens. I could feel her tremble slightly against my body. I pull away from her and her face in complete shock. Without a warning, she pushed me out of her room and slammed the door in my face.

I stood there lifeless. Memories swirl around in my head, memories of her and her mother. Thoughts of her in pain, thoughts if her wanting someone with her. Now all of it was gone. She had wiped away all of it and let her mind blank. I feel familiar hands snake around my waist and pull me into a loving hug.

"She is not ready love," he whispered into my ear. I turn and look at him.

"When will she be ready?" I searched his eyes, hoping he would have the answer but all he does is shake his head.

"That is up to her," he pressed his lips to my forehead. I close my eyes. "Come on love, the bed is calling out for its lost mistress." I sigh.

"No Jazz, I can't. After what went through my head, I am not in any mood to be relaxed and happy while there is a girl in pain next door," I say looking at him. He smiles down at me.

"Okay love," he kissed me softly on the lips before leading me back to our room. I go in the bathroom and change into some jeans, blue tank with a thick fuzzy gray button up sweater. I walk out and see my southern boyfriend at his little desk reading a book. I walk over and sit on his lap; he wraps one arm around my waist as I lay my head on his chest. "Where are you going?" he asks looking down at me. I shrug.

"I don't know. I changed without really thinking." He rests his chin on my head.

"Love, please for the sake of having school tomorrow, rest." I shook my head. "You can't do this to yourself, let her come to you slowly. When she is ready to let it all out, she will. You can't depress yourself over all of it before she even says anything."

"…I hate you," I frown not knowing what to say back to him. He chuckled.

"Come on, let's go for a walk. I know that will relax you a bit," he said stood up, holding me in his arms. Setting me down gently he took my hand his, our fingers intertwine. We walk out of the room and out of the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so Chanel…depressed little girl who gives everyone nicknames instead of Carlisle.

Ava=Gaia (Goddess Gaia a.k.a Mother Earth)

Jasper=Ares (God of War (she gave him that nickname bc she heard he was in the civil war))

Alice=Pixie Chick

Edward=??(Soon to be found out)

Emmett=??

Rosalie=??


	12. Chapter 12

Jasmine P.O.V

I smelled them close by, two bloodsuckers. I growled. Daniel came up beside me, his head cocked.

"Bloodsuckers, two of them," I spat. "How dare they come near here when Carlisle had agreed that they would not come here for any purpose."

"Maybe these are two different ones, not from his coven…" Daniel deep voice trailed off. I looked up at him. His gray-blue eyes locked on mine. I blushed and looked away.

"No, they are from his coven," I started walking in the direction of the two. Daniel following close behind me. I came upon them, they were lying I the middle of a small wooded area. The girl on the males' chest, the male has his arms wrapped around her. For a moment, all my hate toward them vanished and all I felt was compassion. How cute it looked, these two completely enamored with each other that they did not even notice our approach. Daniel did not feel any of this, just hate as he stormed past me to the two on the ground.

"Leeches! How dare you come onto our land?" he roared. The two were on their feet quickly. The male had honey blonde hair, nice sharp mature face and great golden eyes. The girl had thick flowing curly black hair, cute button nose, beautiful lush lips that were in a frown. Her deep golden eyes filled with confusion.

"I am sorry, we shall leave now then." she said in soft musical voice. I stared at her in awe; Ava was standing right before me. The girl who dominated the school halls, right there before me. Next to her is Jasper, the gorgeous southern Cullen. Every girl would melt at the sound of his voice that had a hint of a southern drawl.

"Don't be sorry Ava, these _dogs_ do not deserve any forgiveness from you love," he glared at Daniel and me. I stood there not knowing what to say. Sure, I was hurt and angry but I was speechless.

"Jasper, be nice," she hissed at him.

"Yea leech be nice," Daniel taunted.

"Watch it flea bag," she suddenly turned on him. "Just because I am nice does not mean you can be an ass."

"Oh so the little corpse shows her true nature," he spat back. Jasper looked like he was about tear off Daniels head but Ava held him back.

"Come on Jasper, let's go," she still held onto him. He glared at Daniel once more before taking her hand in his. "Goodbye, we are sorry to come onto your land," she nodded her head in our direction. Then her golden orbs locked down on mine and she smiled. "Goodbye Jasmine." My eyes grew wide. We watched as they left. Daniel let a few more jeers at them but they blocked it out and soon were out of our view. He turned to look at me.

"What happened to you?" he was angry. I shrugged.

"I don't know what came over me," I stuttered trying to figure why I didn't say anything to them. "I guess I was just…shocked…"

"Shocked?" he muttered in disbelief.

"Yea you know surprised," I roll my eyes. "I mean she was so nice before you opened your big mouth." His mouth hung open

"They are vampires! Leeches! They were tricking you and you fell for it," his eyes wide in shock.

"No I didn't!" I snap at him. "I go to school with them, they are nice people. Obviously they must not have heard Carlisle tell them where they cannot go anymore." I turn my back on him and run away not wanting him to yell at me about the history of werewolves hating vampires and so on.

Ava P.O.V

"I don't see why I couldn't smack him around a bit," Jasper growled. His arm around my waist, mine around his, and my head on his shoulder.

"Because you know how much I hate pointless bloodshed," I whisper softly.

"Hippie," he said jokingly.

"And a proud one, don't you forget it," I laughed.

"Ha ha well we all were, especially Alice," he shuddered. I laughed harder.

"Good times, good times," I giggle. "Rosalie had fun making cute outfits with all those variety of colors though."

"Oh gosh, don't remind me," he shook his head.

"The world's changed so much, it's hard to believe I've lived to see it all," I say with a sigh.

"Yes well we all feel the same way," he replies. "Plus you still a way to go before you end up seeing it all."

"Hah, you I always hear teens at school see a little something perverted and then they will say "I have seen it all now" or one of those slutty rich girls who travel all over the world say the same thing but no one really sees it all do they?" I say sadly. "I mean none of us really get to see it all."

"Except for us vampires," he chuckled. We talked about random memories the whole walk back the house. When we walked through the front door into the foyer, Alice came up running tackling us with a tight hug.

"Thank goodness, you two are okay," she pulled away smiling. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I ask completely confused.

"Well yours and Jasper's future disappeared," she bit her lip. "So I thought that you had either ran into werewolves or… died."

"Awe Alice, don't worry. I don't plan on dying anytime before the Prom or your wedding," I say smiling. Jasper frowned.

"And after those two are done?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Well I still don't plan on dying, I am still waiting for your proposal Jasper Whitlock. I want to be Ava Whitlock before I die," I say with a giggle. I take Alice's arm and we rush up stairs giggling, leaving stunned Jasper downstairs.

Alice and I walked up to the third floor where all our clothes were stored.

"So Alice," I say sitting on a big red beanbag chair.

"Yes Ava?" she asked sitting in the next to mine.

"Is Jasper going to pop the question anytime soon?"

She giggled. "I can't tell you. Jasper may kill me if I do." I bit my lip.

"So he's really going to ask?" I could not help but feel happiness swell inside me. She nodded her head. She leaned in lose to me and whispered in my ear.

"Don't tell Rosalie I told you this but I heard that he already bought the ring," she pulled away with a huge grin on her face. Just then, Rosalie walked into our enormous closet.

"Alice, I heard that," she said frowning down at us.

"Awe Rosie," I say with a pout. "I wanted to know. Plus Alice didn't tell me when it is going to happen just that it is and that it should be sometime soon since he already bought the ring." I stood up and walked over to the shirt section of our closet. "What should I wear to school tomorrow?"

"Yes well Alice shouldn't have told you that," Rosalie said looking through some shirts. "It was supposed to be a surprise. You are supposed to be 100% surprised when he proposes."

"I will be genuinely 100% surprised," I say truthfully. "I mean I don't know when he's going to ask or where and I have no clue what the ring looks like."

"Does it matter what it looks like?" Alice asked joining us.

I shrugged. "Nope, not really. To be truthful I do not mind if we ever get married. I just want him to be with me always." Alice and Rosalie awed.

"Yes well as vampires, stylish vampires at that, you two will always be together," Alice giggled. She pulled out a cute red top that had red lace with floral designs for sleeves. A little ribbon around the waist. Rosalie pulled out a matching mini skirt. I shook my head.

"Too formal for school," I sighed.

Emmett P.O.V

I walked into the empty living only to see Jasper leaning against the frost covered window. I smirked.

"Hey Jazz," my smile grew. "Wanna wrestle?" Jasper looked at me, a playful smirk come onto his face. He shook his head. My face fell. "Why not bro?"

"Ava will kill me," he said with a shrug.

"So? Rosalie will kill me," I shrugged.

"Yes well have fun being killed, I want to live. After all I still need to propose to Ava," he mumbled. I look at him shocked. Anger overcame me. He looked at me scared for second.

"You are going to what?" I say through my teeth clenched.

"I am going to ask Ava to marry me Emmett, is there something wrong with that?" he said oh so coolly. I wanted to tear his head clean off his neck and then rip off his arms and so on until he was nothing but a mess of dismembered parts. Then I would throw him into the flames in the fireplace. Edward must have been nearby when I thought this because soon he was next to me, his hand gripping tightly on my arm.

"Edward let go," I growl at him.

"No Emmett, calm down. What is wrong?" he looked at Jasper.

"I don't know, all I said was that I am going to ask Ava's hand in marriage and then he got angry at me…" Jasper trailed off.

"No!" I tried to get out of Edwards grasp but he held on tighter. "You are not going to marry her. I may have given you permission to be with her but marriage is out of the question. She is still my child."

"Emmett, she is a grown young women who loves me and I love her," Jasper said still calm. He tried to suppress my anger but he just made it even greater.

"No Jasper," I snarl at him. "You will NOT ask her and you will NEVER go near her again until I say so." Jasper frowned.

"You are not her father, she can do as she pleases. Whether she will see me or not and whether she will say yes or no to my proposal is up to her," his lips pressed into a tight line.

"NO!" I roar, my free hand pounded into the nearby wall, the whole wall cracked and splintered. Soon everyone was in the living room. Now Carlisle and Rosalie were holding onto me. I struggled to get out of their grasp and to get to Jasper.

"Emmett!" Carlisle roared my name pushing me against the wall by my shoulders. Rosalie and Edward holding onto my arms. Ava walked over to me. Her soft cold hand brushed my cheek, I looked into her frightened eyes. I stopped struggling. All three let go and I went to Ava. I hugged her and pulled her out of the room.

"Jasper you stay away from _my_ daughter," I said leaving with Ava still in my arms. Ava looked around confused, she tried to get out of my grip but I dragged her up to my room, Rosalie was close behind. She was yelling at me but I ignored her. I walked into my room, Rosalie closed the door behind her. She was furious with me but I could care less. At least I got my Ava away from _him_.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so I have not been able to check my story traffic thing to see if people have actually been reading it or not and it is giving me panic attacks. I seriously don't know if people are reading or not and so I don't know if I should continue or not so if somebody would be kind enough to let me know that there are a few people who are reading my story it will be greatly appreciated.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Emmett P.O.V

I was leaning on the door my head on my arm. My back to Ava who was sitting on the bed lifeless, her dead golden staring holes into my back. Rosalie was sitting in her chair placed in front of her vanity desk/mirror thing; something she tried to explain to me but I never cared for. The two were dead silent. My ragged breathing was the only noise in the whole house now. There was yelling earlier but Carlisle made everyone go silent. I knew that Ava was having a conversation with Edward through their thoughts because he would whisper something to everyone else. I could not hear what it was but it was definitely from Ava. I turn around and look at her, her eyes instantly locked on mine. All I saw was sadness mixed with pity.

"Emm-

"You are not marrying him and you are not going to see him," I pause. "_Ever _again." Her body went rigid.

"Emmett that is impossible, they will see each other at school and they live in the same house," Rosalie said her eyes on the hardwood floor. "And you cannot tell her that she cannot see him. They love each other. You should not tear apart love."

"Stop Rosalie, just stop," I close my eyes. "I should have stopped them from ever going out. She is too young, she is still a baby."

"Emmett, you know as well as I do, Ava is not longer a child. I know we acted as her second set of parents but we have to accept the facts," Rosalie sounded close to tears. "We are not her parents."

"Yes we are!" I roar, my anger rising again. Rosalie and Ava cringed in fear. "Ava I forbid you from talking to Jasper again unless it is school related." Ava's eyes widen in horror.

"You can't do this to me!" she screams finally finding her voice.

"You just watch me," I yelled back. She was furious now but she held it back.

"Dad," she placed her cold hand on my arm. She looked into my eyes and I saw great pain in hers. "Please, I don't think I can survive if I can't talk to Jasper." Her soft voice nearly melted my heart.

"Emmett don't do this to her. If you really love her like a father, you would want her to be happy. She is happy with Jasper," Rosalie said also placing her hand on my other arm. I look at the two most important women in my life. I shake my head and sigh.

"No, Ava, you cannot talk to him until I say so," I say with a sigh. "I am sorry but I just can't until I can trust him again."

"Emmett," Rosalie began but stopped.

"I said no and that is final," I say quietly. "He did not tell me wanted to propose to Ava, he should have but he did not. He told Rosalie but not me. Ava will be staying in our room until I say she can move back into Jasper's room." I say it in my finalizing tone. Ava looked at me as if she was ready to cry. "Go get all your things out of that room and come back here. No Ava, just go." Rosalie guided her out of our room, her arm loosely around Ava's shoulders and her other hand held onto Ava's arm. Both were lifeless as they walked to the other room down the hall.

Ava P.O.V

"Mom," I whimper. Rosalie and Emmett were always a second set of parents to me. Emmett was the father I never had and Rose was the second mom who would give me advice when my own mother was busy at work. I even grew up calling them mom and dad from time to time. It was never awkward when I did because I knew that they enjoyed the thought of having a child they never could have. "Dad is serious about it all, isn't he?" Rosalie just squeezed my arm, nodding her head silently.

_Edward_

_Yes Avie?_

_Send Jasper up here please._

_Okay…I am sorry Ava_

_Just send him Edward…please_

We enter Jasper's and mine room he was standing there. He rushed up to me and hugged me. I buried my head into the crook of his neck and hugged him tighter. My nostrils filled with that amazing scent of his, cinnamon with a hint of pine trees. I wanted to stay in his arms forever without a care in the world but Emmett was expecting us back soon. As I pull away from him I whisper, "I am sorry Jasper." He frowns.

"You don't have to listen to him," he said not letting go of my hands.

"Yes I do Jasper, he is my father," I pause and bite my lip, a bad habit. "In a way he is my father and I must listen to him." He hugs me once more before letting me go.

"Okay I respect that," he said with a bow of his head. Rosalie pushed me forward and I hurriedly emptied out the closet and all my stuff from the drawers. Rosalie took majority of my bags leaving me to get my jewelry case. My fingers trembled as I touched the beautiful silver box. The top engraved with my name in gothic letters, a heart shaped ruby under my name, and little depictions of fairytales around it. A one-month anniversary gift from Jasper. His arms snake around my waist, I turn around and cling to his shirt. I shake my head into his chest.

"Jasper I cannot do it, it is already hurting me," my body is shaking. He rests his forehead on the top of my head and sighs. I pull away and look at him. His lips reach mine. My arms wrap around his neck pulling him in deeper. One hand slowly went up my back onto the back of my head while his other tightened around my waist. After what felt was hours but was actually a minute we pulled apart knowing that I had to go. We were both breathless as we gazed into each other's eyes. My arms hung loosely around his neck. He leaned in and gave me a soft peck on the lips before letting go of me.

"I love you Ava," he said devotedly. "I will be waiting for you when you come back."

"I love you too Jasper," I say before grabbing up the jewelry box. I hugged it to my chest and walked out of the room, I did not dare look back knowing that if I did I would run back into those loving arms of his.

Alice P.O.V

"Carlisle, aren't you going to do anything?" I ask pacing around in Carlisle's home office. I should have seen this coming. I could have stopped it. Now the proposal may never happen.

"Alice there is nothing I can do," Carlisle said sadly. "Emmett is more of a father to Ava than I am; he has more right over her than I do. Even if I say something it won't change Alice, you know that." I let out a sigh and nod my head.

"But…it is not fair. Emmett is just being too protective of her," I let out a cry of frustration. "He knows Jasper is a great man, he knows that he is the best person for her."

"Yes but he is blinded by a fathers love," Carlisle sighs. "He was the only real father figure in Ava's life so she respects him and loves him. In addition, she will listen to him like any obedient daughter even if it hurts her."

"It is not fair! Jasper had the proposal planned out so nicely and everything. Now that won't even happen, it will be pushed back for so long," I know I was whining now but I could not help it. Emmett tore apart such beautiful young love, Ava's first and true love.

"Alice calm down, you know that it will happen. You even described Esme their loving, very loving honeymoon in detail," He shuddered. "I just happened to overhear the good stuff too. You know they end up together it will just take longer than expected. Moreover, this can be considered a test of their love, if they truly love each other than they should be able to last."

"Yes a test a they both will pass," I say truthfully. "We all know they will make it but Emmett is being such a great big protective ass about it all." I pouted as I left Carlisle's office.


	14. Chapter 14

Ava P.O.V

That night I lay in bed with Rosalie who kept stroking my long thick hair absent-mindedly staring off into space. Emmett sat in a chair placed in front of a window; he just sat there also looking off into space. I could not stop thinking of Jasper; his smile, his touch, his kisses, his soothing massages, just everything. I missed his warm loving embrace, as we would just gaze into each other's eyes all night long. I closed my eyes trying to get close to sleep as much as I could.

It felt like ages before Emmett shook my shoulder to get me up for school. I dragged my feet to my trunk, grabbed up some random clothes, and headed for the shower. The warm water seemed to burn my skin but I did not care. I still felt so dead inside that my senses were also dead. I could smell nothing, feel nothing or hear anything. I got out and dried myself off quickly and then blow-dried my hair not even bothering to brush it out, it looked fine in a messy curly style. I put on a red t-shit that had a big black skull on it and then I pulled on some normal faded jeans. I walked out and pulled on my gray sweater I wore the day before, Jasper's scent still on it. I breathed it in and closed my eyes, picturing Jasper standing before me with his arms wide open, a smile on his face. A knock on the bedroom door pulled me out of my daydream. It was Edward.

"I am to take you to school this morning," he said walking in. He pulled me into a brotherly affectionate hug. "I am sorry Ava, I wish there was something I could do." I nodded my head slightly; his words barely reached my ears. I wished it were Jasper who was hugging me now; I wish it were Jasper who was talking to me instead. "I know Ava; I wish that for you too but…"

"I know," I choke out pulling away from him. My throat was constricting me from speaking. I felt like if I spoke I would break down crying dry tears. He patted me on the back and led my soulless body down the stairs; Alice was on her way up and gave me a sympathetic look before giving me a hug. My arms loosely hugged her back and I was back on my way down the stairs, Edwards hand on my back. I kept my eyes on the floor not wanting to see anyone. Edward let go of me and walked into the kitchen, I stood in the doorway. I let my eyes look up and my body froze. There he was sitting right next to Emmett dead and silent like me. Our eyes met for a nanosecond before we looked away. Emmett let out a low warning growl to Jasper before he got up and walked out, he paused giving me kiss on my forehead before leaving. I stood there still waiting for Edward to finish talking to Esme about something; it did not reach my ears even though they were talking in their normal voices. It just would not reach my ears. Maybe I am going deaf, that could be a possibility but is there such a thing as a deaf vampire. Edward snapped me out of my train of thoughts as he handed me my book bag and we were out the door and into his new black Volvo, there is something about him and Volvos. Jasper left his other silver Volvo out in the middle of the road that night he came looking for me, that night we admitted that we loved each other. It hurt me to think of him but I could not stop. I saw him speed by us in his black viper. I looked away and kept my mind busy with other things but every little thing always went back to him.

------------

We finally made it to school. The only parking space left was right next to Jasper's viper. My passenger door faced his driver's door. I looked and saw him sitting there, staring blankly out at the teen filled parking lot. Edward got out and I scrambled over to the driver's seat and got out that way. He looked at me and shook his head. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we walked to the school. We parted as I headed for my first period class, Chemistry. I entered and remembered Jasper was my partner but luckily we had a sub so it was a free period of doing whatever we wanted and so I sat in the back with a few of my friends. I know I was not supposed to make friends but it was a habit of mine to be friends with just about everyone. Ashley, Johanna and I sat in the back table in the room talking. Jasper sat in the middle table all by himself; he was staring at the empty chalkboard dead.

"Oh so you are finally talking to us again?" Ashley nudged me in the side. I looked at her and frowned but quickly smiled.

"Like when do we not talk Ash?" I say poking her in the cheek, she puffed them out and blew in my face before giggling. I smiled at the sound of her laughter.

"Well, ever since you and Jasper got together," Johanna said slowly, her lust filled eyes looked at Jasper. "All you did was spend time with him." A small smirk flew across her face. "You two are still together right?" Johanna always had a thing for Jasper; the little slut thought that once she was friends with me he would leave me and go with her because she is just that irresistible. Oh, get a life Johanna! Your squinty little eyes and big fat nose is what scares boys away plus when you do get a boy you are always so touchy touchy and clingy that they run away scared. I wanted to shake her and get this message thought that goddamn thick skull of hers but I held it back and smiled.

"Yes we are still together Johanna," I say a bit smugly. "We will _always_ be together no matter what." Ashley gave me a hug.

"That is great! For awhile everyone thought you two were going to break up but you two look so cute together that I told everyone that they just couldn't but then they brought up the whole "they are siblings" thing and I was all…" Ashley blabbered on and on, I giggled at my friend; she was such a sweet kind person. I knew any man who got her would be the luckiest man alive. If I was allowed to change any one of my friends into a vampire, it would definitely be Ashley but then I would hate myself for it because she would have such a great life as a human. I felt two eyes look at me, at first I thought it was Johanna giving me an evil glare but I look up and see Jasper. A small smile played on his lips. Wordlessly he mouthed 'I love you' to me. I smiled and mouthed back, 'I love you too.' I blew a kiss to him; he caught it and dramatically held it to his chest where his dead heart is. Ashley awed, I giggled and Johanna glared at me. Class ended and there was Edward, at the front door waiting for me. I waved goodbye to Ashley and Johanna as I made my way to the front of the class. Jasper ran past us to our next class. I bit my lip and looked at the ugly yellow tiled floor of the school. Edward and I walked arm in arm to our next class, history. We sat in our normal spot in the back corner but Edward and Jasper traded seats. When I sat down, I saw a note on my desk. My trembling fingers opened it; the elegant handwriting assured me of its writer.

_Dear my beloved Ava,_

_I heard what you said in Chemistry, at first I was shocked but then realized how right you are. We can survive this; no one can in between the great love we share. Not even the great big bear we call Emmett. I hold no grudge against Emmett; he has every right to be angry with me. I should have asked him for your hand in marriage before I did anything; after all, he is a father to you. Just remember this, my beautiful sweet darling, we are meant to be together whether we get married or not we will be together. After all, we have an eternity to be together._

_Love,_

_Jasper Whitlock_

If I could cry, I would be crying tears of joy. I smiled down at the letter and knew the truth in every word. My teacher walked over to see what I was doing. I showed her my open history book and page filled with notes. I always carried around my old notes because I was too lazy to rewrite them every time we changed schools.

It was already time for lunch, after history class everything just seemed to fly by me. It was like that for the rest of the day. It was time to get home, when Edward and I reached is shiny new black Volvo, Jasper's viper was already gone. In the car, Edward opened his mouth and started blabbering on but I paid no attention or even tried to. All I thought about was Jasper's note. He knew I was not paying any attention to him so he switched to his mind.

_Do you want to write a note and I can give it to Jasper?_

_What?_

_You know write something that is meant for only his eyes and I will make sure to give it to him. I promise I will not read it and Emmett will never find out._

_Are you sure Edward? Emmett will kill us all when he finds out._

_Alice and I will make sure he does not find out. I promise._

_Okay! _I think this too loudly for Edward looked shocked for a second. I giggled "Sorry Edward." He shook his head saying he was fine just a bit surprised. I looked out the window feeling happy as ever again. Even though we were apart, Jasper still loved me, I loved him, and today we were confident about it. Now Edward and Alice are going to help so that we can still talk to each other in a way.

--------------------------------

…^-^" Okay so Emmett wrote me a letter telling me how evil I am making him sound T-T I'm sorry Emmett but don't worry you will be a lovable big bear again soon.

Emmett: -pouts- But why am I tearing them apart in the first place?

Because you are like a father figure to Ava and you act like a father and Ava treat you like a father, too so you become protective of her like a father would.

Emmett: …but I let her sleep with human boys

Not willingly though, Rosalie would have to hold you back from tearing off their heads. Moreover, Ava would hear you fight and would stop almost immediately.

Emmett: So when is Jasper going to propose to Ava

-Shrugs- Whenever you let them get back together

Emmett: So it is up to me.

Sort of, I am still the author of this fanfic, so when I decide to let Emmett decide to let them get back together they will.

Emmett: .-. Whoa confusing

^-^" Heh heh okay well is that all Emmett?

Emmett: I am too scared to ask any more questions, you might confuse me even more

=3= Well I am sorry that my brain is not the size of a peanut.

Emmett: Grrr! -waves big hands in the air, tries to act scary-

-laughs and attacks him with a hug- Big Cuddly BEAR! ^-^

Emmett: O.O…. I'm not actually a bear!

^-^ Yes, you are!


	15. Chapter 15

Jasper P.O.V

Is it possible to be physically sick from being away from someone? I wanted Ava lying in bed next to me but instead she was in Rosalie and Emmett's room. Earlier that day, when I was sitting at the breakfast table just to waste time, Emmett came in. He told me that I was not to talk to Ava in any way unless it was for something school related and that I can forget on taking Ava to the Prom. He has forbidden her from even going. I stared at him before looking away holding back the urge to strangle him. I gulped at the violent thoughts. How could a girl do this to me? Sighing I knew how. Ava was no ordinary girl; she was perfect to me in every way. Her little flaws just made her ideal to me, even though she would complain about them. Emmett snapped me out of my dream when he let out a low deadly growl; I look up and see her. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, our eyes locked but we look away just as quick. Emmett growled at me once more, warning me to stay away from her.

How can I stay away from her? I get up from the bed, open the drawer in the desk Ava had handpicked from the flea market we went to a few months ago.

"_Jasper you have to get that desk," Ava was pointing at an old looking desk that seemed to be worn out over the years. It had those antique curved wooden legs, and the drawers had golden handles that had lost its shine from years of usage._

"_Just like I had to have the old antique armoire?" I ask glaring at her. She stuck her tongue out at me._

"_Yes just like that," she pouted. "Come on Jazzy, it'll look great on our room. It will match the rest of the furniture."_

I look around the room, every single piece of furniture Ava and I bought together. She decorated the whole room when she moved in with me after Alice quickly moved in Edward's room. I frowned at how fast she had packed but did not mind when I thought of the beautiful creature that soon filled in that empty closet and drawers and bed. I return my attention back to the empty desk drawer and pop open the false bottom. Ava never knew about it so I always hid her birthday gifts from her in here of course only the small ones fit in here. I pulled out the little blue box with the silky silver-white bow on top. With a small sad sigh I open it and gaze upon a brilliant princess cut diamond, the ring engraved with the family crest and a simple I love you. Ava was always one who enjoyed the simplicity to life. Never was big person on elaborate things, of course one would never know that since she spends almost all her time shopping with Alice and Rosalie. I hear knocks on my door but I already knew who it was.

"Come in Chanel, Edward and Alice," I say not looking up from the box. They came in and stopped in front of me. I did not bother looking up. "Chanel, I am surprised to see you out of your room. I hope you are faring well." She took a step back and nodded her head. "Do you three need something?" Now I look up at them.

"Um Chanel thought that you and Ava could use some help in communicating," Edward pushed Chanel closer back into the half circle. "Go on tell him." She looked at him in horror, shook her head and scurried out of the room before anyone could stop her. I heard her door slam shut. I raised an eyebrow at Edward and Alice.

"I do not appreciate it when people waste my time, I would like it if you got to the point rather than dilly dallying about some poor pathetic girl that seems to have no life at all," I coldly state, making them know I was not in the mood.

"Jasper," Alice hissed. "That was unkind of you. I know you are hurting and torn apart about Ava but you cannot go around being an ass and moody about it." Alice stormed out of the room to go comfort Chanel. I glared at Edward; he took a step back before regaining his tall composure.

"Chanel has the power to put people to sleep, a very deep sleep. She has not used it yet in this family because she said there are risks. If she does it too much on one person, that person may become comatose. She does not like using it on herself afraid of the risks," he paused. I growled at him to get to the point. "She said once a week, she will use it on Emmett so that you and Ava can be together for a bit."

I was overjoyed with the news, I was about to agree to it but then it hit me. What will happen when it comes to the point of Emmett never waking up? I could not do that to him; as much as I wanted to see Ava, I could put my brothers' life in danger. I shook my head with a sigh. "No, it is a great idea but…no. I would hate myself if I put his life in danger just for my own selfish needs."

Edward nodded his head, "Yea okay I understand. Well then I guess we will just have to go with plan B."

"Plan B?" I cocked my head to the side. "You had another plan?"

"It was actually our original plan but when Chanel came to me with that other thought I pushed the first one aside." He shrugged.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"Tell me Edward before I kick out of my room."

"Oh right, well you two can communicate through notes. I will deliver you Ava's note and Alice will deliver your notes to Ava," he went on how they will make sure that Emmett will never find out. Rosalie would not mind since she always supported my relationship with Ava. Carlisle and Esme would never say anything. It was a bulletproof plan.

"You know Emmett will find out eventually and Ava and I will never be able to get together," I say looking down at the ring. I bite my lip. "Do you think that Chanel can use her power just for one night? Just one night, I need to clear some things off that cannot be said through a note." Edward nodded his head.

"But after your one night will you think about plan B?" I nodded my head. "Ava has already jumped on board with the plan of course now she is thinking about the consequences and how she does not want to lie to Emmett."

"And Edward that one night will not be tonight. I want to think for a bit before I do it." Edward nodded his head. "I will tell you when I am ready."

----------------------

The rest of the week went by slower than I could imagine, it seemed like it has been one century before it was Friday, Prom night. I lay in my empty bed, the ring in my hand. I finally took it out of the box and now I just could not put it back in. It was meant to be placed on a special persons hand tonight. I was to ask her to marry me during a slow dance, so that everyone can see. In these days no one cared how old you got married anymore, or to whom you got married to so no one would say anything about it when she said yes. Tonight, I will tell her tonight.

_Edward, come here._

There was a knock on my door, I did not even bother wasting my breath on him and just told him to come in through my thoughts.

_Tonight, I need to talk to her tonight._

He nodded his head and left my room. I heard as he went to Chanel's room, knocked on her door twice, and left. I guess they already figured out a code. Before I knew what happened I heard a huge thud and a small scream. The thud was obviously Emmett going into his one night deep slumber. After Rosalie realized that the plan was moving forward tonight, she snuck Ava out of their room and hurried her into my room. She closed the door as she left me there with Ava. I put the ring down the dresser as I stood up. We stood there looking at each there in disbelief. I could not believe she was there in front of me. I mean sure I saw her at school but Emmett got a hold of the principal and made him switch every class Ava had with me. I would see her in the hallways with her friends and Edward always giving me sympathetic looks as I walked to the next class by myself. Everyone thought we had broken up and all the girls came after me and boys after her but we kept true to each other and denied everyone single one of them. Nevertheless, there she was, standing before me as beautiful as ever even with that broken face of hers. We walked towards each other slowly; our fingertips touched lightly before she threw her arms around my neck and started sobbing into my chest. I held her fast to my chest wishing this would last forever and ever. We pulled apart slightly and looked into each other's eyes.

"Jasper," she began but I raised my finger to her lush lips and shushed her. I shook my head telling her this was not a moment to waste with pointless words. Her cold soft lips reached mine and for a brief second I felt warmth spread throughout my body. She pulled back and smiled.

"Ava, I need to tell you some things before our night ends," I say as our fingers intertwine. I led her to the once empty bed. I sit down against the headboard and pull her on top of me, her head on my chest. Her fingers tracing the well-known scars on my chest, even through the shirt she knew where they were. I moaned softly, her smile grew. I grabbed her hand rested it softly on my chest. "Not tonight Ava, we do not have time. I need to tell you some things." She moved her head so that she could look at me. "As you know, I was going to propose to you but you did not know when but you knew I was going to, right?" she looked away, her smile vanished, her head back on my chest as she nodded slightly. I raised her chin so that she would at me again. "I was going to propose to you tonight."

"Jasper, are you trying to ruin my mood?" she asked frowning now.

"Never love," I say softly as I looked into her dimming golden eyes. "You have been hunting right love?"

"Sort of…" she trailed off. "Have you?"

I gulped. "I have to. I do not have enough control like the rest." I could not help but feel guilty but she understood. She was not expecting me to hunt less because of her, the life of others are more important than our depression.

"Anyways, go on Jazz," she said deliberately falling off me back into her old spot on the bed. She turned so that she was facing me; I ease down from my sitting position so that I was laying down facing her as well.

"I was going to propose to you tonight at the Prom but that is not going to happen since neither of us went," I reach out and grab the ring off the dresser table.

"Seriously Jazz, you are depressing me," she sighed. I chuckled.

"I am sorry love, I just wanted to see what the ring would look like on your finger for just tonight," I grabbed her left hand and pulled it on her finger. She gasped.

"Oh Jazz, it is gorgeous," she stared at her hand before looking at me. She pulled it off and noticed the engraving. "I love you too." She whispered before putting it on again. She snuggled into my chest and we stayed like that for the rest of the night, it felt like we fell asleep that night. For a moment, I thought this was all a wonderful dream, a slightly sleeping Ava in my arms, the ring sparkling in the dim lighting of the room telling me for one night we were engaged but the dream ended sooner than I would have liked. Soon Rosalie walked in anxious; she gave me a sympathetic look before pulling Ava away from me and out of the room. I felt like chasing after her and yank Ava out of her arms to bring her back to our room, but I knew it was hopeless. Emmett would beat me into a bloody pulp and then burn me 'til I was nothing more than ashes. Then Ava and I would never be together.

Chanel P.O.V

I cannot believe I did that, I put the big bear man to sleep when I knew the risks. I lie in my bed exhausted. Putting the big bear man to sleep took more energy out of me than I thought it would. Nevertheless, I had to do it. Ares and Gaia had to meet for one night; the big bear man was the only person who was keeping them apart. Good thing he needed the sleep, otherwise I would be too tired and end up doing the same to myself. End up putting my own life in danger like that, I wanted to die but being in a coma for eternity is not a way to die. No one could touch me; no one could kill me either. I just would be a dead corpse in between life and death. That sounds so fun. Hearing a knock on my door, I fall off my bed and crawl over to the door. Using the door handle as support, I get up and open it only to see Gaia. She looked so tired and disheveled now. Just a moment ago, I heard her giggled happily and now a broken girl stood in my doorway. I led her to my bed and closed the door.

"Thank you for everything Chanel," she began. "Without your help-

I put my hand up and stopped her.

_No need to thank me, I did it because that is what family is for._

She gave me a small smile. "Still thank you." I nodded me head. Her smile faded as she looked away. "I should be going," she got up but I pulled her back down without even thinking. I made her lie down, her head on my lap.

_You are not going anywhere until you get some sleep. Just close your eyes and relax._ I stroked her long thick mane. Gaia closed her eyes and I made her drift off into a nice deep sleep. Even though I was already exhausted, I could not help but do this for her. For some reason I had the urge to help this little creature as much as I could. Once she had fallen asleep, I put her head on the pillow and go to my chest. I dig out the simple wooden jewelry box that I had wrapped in red wrapping paper. I put it on the table by my bed and leave a note. I leave the room and decide to go hunting.


	16. Chapter 16

Ava P.O.V

_I was running in a thick forest. The mud squished under my feet making my approach even more silent. Why am I running? I keep asking myself but no one responded. My legs just kept moving forward. I was reaching a clearing, the moon shone upon the grass making it appear blue like the sea. In the clearing there is a man, his back is to me. I slip and fall forward into the mud. The man does not turn around instead, he just says, "You have finally come, Ava." He is wearing a long sleeved white shirt that blew with the breeze and stained blue jeans pants. I stand with a help of a tree. He turns and faces me; his shirt unbuttoned revealing his stone hard abs. Astounded by this stranger's beauty I kept thinking that he is no vampire. I could not smell it off him and his eyes were that of a normal human. He had nice high cheekbones, beautiful blue-gray eyes, and long curly dirty blonde hair that fell down to his cheeks. He smiled as he caught me staring, I look away ashamed. Then I look down at my dirty state. My beautiful white Chanel dress Rosalie had bought for me was now smudged with mud and grass stains. Rosalie is going to murder me. I groaned at the thought and the stranger chuckled. I look at him with my back straight; I narrow my eyes on him._

"_Do not worry beautiful, I will not hurt you," his voice sounded like honey, sweet to the ears._

"_Who are you?" I ask, my feet moving towards him on their accord. Of course, my damn curiosity did not help much._

"_Names do not matter," he said with a small smile. My feet stop and I place my hands on my hip, another odd habit of mine._

"_Well they do to me, either tell me who you are or I will leave this instant!" I stomp my feet like a little stubborn child. His loud booming laugh startles me. I look at him shocked. 'Whoa' was all I could think._

"_Well if it matters so much to you beautiful," now he is front of me, his head bowed over my hand that happened to be in his hand. He looked at me under his eyelids before placing a soft warm kiss on my dead cold hand. "My name is Nathaniel. I am a dream walker." I cocked my head to the right curious. "I can walk into other peoples dream and mess with them; I have been waiting for you to dream for a very long time."_

"_So you can mess with it?" he laughed._

"_I would never mess with my soul mates dream," my mouth dropped. He clutched both of my hands to his still beating heart. I yank my hands out of his and take a step back._

"_Now listen here Mr. Nathaniel, I am engaged to be married," I said showing him the ring on my finger. The ring I was supposed to take off before Emmett could see. "I am sorry to tell you but I have already met my soul mate."_

"_See this is where you are wrong beautiful," he took a step toward me but I took a few back. He stopped advancing towards me. "You are marrying the wrong man; his love is not as great compared to mine." Now I just wanted to slap him, shake him anything to get through his thick skull that I am already taken. My dead un-beating heart belongs to a vampire that can spread warmth through this dead cold body with one touch, just one touch with his stone cold hands. Oh how I longed for Jasper to be in front of me instead of some weirdo._

"_You do know I am a vampire," I say trying to scare him off. "A bloodsucker! I can suck you dry right now if I was hungry."_

"_Yes I know what you are and I am a dream walker, an immortal as well," he said casually. I grew frustrated._

"_Look, I am in love with Jasper!" I scream at him. I felt like everyone was testing my love for Jasper, first Emmett with his over protectiveness keeping Jasper and me apart. Now this freak telling me I am his __**soul mate**__. Well I was getting really pissed off now. "I want to marry __**him**__, I want to be with __**him**__, and I would have loved to have kids with him if I could. __**Not**__ you, I do not even know you and even if I did, I __**will**__ and __**always would**__ choose Jasper over you." He sighed._

"_My father said you would say this. Nevertheless, I will not stop until you are mine," he said confidently. I shook my head with a small sad laugh._

"_Try all you want Nathaniel, but do not get your hopes too high. I know in my heart I belong with Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. Soon I am to be Ava Whitlock."_

"_Ava Elizabeth Whitlock," he questioned._

"_Are you a stalker?" his loud booming laugh catches me off guard again._

"_No, I told you. We are soul mates, we know everything about each other," he took a step to me once again, my feet do not move even when I order them to. He cups my face with one hand, "Deep in your heart, you know who I am. I know you will come to love me." _

_He leaned down to kiss me but I push him away and scream, "NO!" He falls back startled._

I open my eyes and sit up still screaming no. Jasper and Emmett are at my side but are pushed away as Rosalie comes in and holds my shaking body against hers. She stroked my head making shushing noises, rocking back and forth. My breathing slows down as I curl into a ball in her arms. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and immediately felt a bit more relaxed. I reach over and touch the hand and our fingers soon intertwine but a growl emitted from Emmett and we released hands.

"What happened babe?" Rosalie's sweet syrupy voice filled my ears. I still cling to her pink silky robe but eventually let go and sat beside her facing Emmett and Jasper who were kneeling before me.

"There was this man, his name is Nathaniel. He said that he is a dream walker, and that he has been waiting for the day that I would dream which would not have been possible if it had not been for Chanel," I explained the whole dream in a rush. If Emmett were still a human, his face would be red and purple from all the anger he was holding back when I mentioned how the man said I am to marry him and not Jasper.

"…I think I am going to ban you from ever marrying anyone Ava," Emmett said shaking his head.

"Ha ha funny dad," I roll my eyes. "My stomach hurts, please stop."

"No really," he looked serious. My face fell. He laughed. "Gotcha!"

Rosalie slapped him on the shoulder, "That is _not_ funny Emmett." He rubbed his shoulder.

"It was until you slapped me," he pouted. I hit his other shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Just think Einstein," I glare at him. He turned his head to look at Jasper.

"You sure you want to marry my daughter?" he asked sticking his thumb in my direction. Jasper chuckled.

"Yes I am sure," he said smiling at me. I wanted to kiss him then and there but held back that urge. Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"If you are sure," he said pausing. I looked at him as he rubbed his chin with his hand looking up at the ceiling. I look up under my eyelids trying to see if he was thinking or saw something shiny on the ceiling. All I saw was a bare white wall. Rosalie slapped his shoulder again. "Damn that hurts!" he rubbed his shoulder again.

"Get to the point already," Rosalie said anxiously.

"I have been thinking about it a great deal in my little experimental, or so Carlisle says, nap," he paused again. "I paused to give it some dramatic effect." Rosalie and I slapped him on the shoulders at the same time. 'Impatient women' he mumbled under his breath. "Anyways I have been thinking about it and I have decided that Ava and Jasper can talk and see each other _occasionally._"

"You fall asleep for one night and all you come up with is they can talk and see each other occasionally?" Rosalie asked her husband in disbelief. "You did not think about how you are tearing up a great love that they should be engaged by now. Jasper was supposed to propose to her last night. _Supposed to_ is the key words there." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it is better than never letting them see or talk to each other," he frowned. "Unless that is what these two want." Immediately Jasper and I say how it is great he is letting us even do that. He smiled like he had accomplished something. Rosalie just kept glaring at him. He looked at her like an idiot. "What?"

She shook her head and stood up. Her icy lips pressed against my forehead in a motherly kiss before she walked off out the door. He also stood up following her as she left the room. "Baby, come on! What did I do this time?" I watched them leave and laughed. Jasper tackled me with a hug and I let out a surprise squeal.

"Hah!" I said rolling on top of him. I stuck my tongue at him but soon he rolled on top of me and pinned me to the bed. He held my wrists above my head with one hand and kept my legs in place with his. He pulled down to kiss me but stopped. He looked over at the doorway extremely embarrassed; I look past him and see Chanel standing there wide eyed and mouth open. Jasper got off me quickly as I practically jumped out of the bed. I saw her eyes stare at us for a while before they fell on her bedside table. My gaze follows hers and I see a box wrapped in red wrapping paper and an envelope with my name on it. I look at her and reach out to grab it but she was faster. She held the gift in her arms.

_No, it is worthless. I should not have even thought of giving it to you. I am sorry._

I stood there gawking at her. "Chanel, you are wrong. Anything you give me in priceless not worthless. I treasure anything my family gives me." She looks at me, her eyes filled with uncertainty. She searched my eyes trying to see if I was lying or not. I tilted my head and reached out my hand to her, she bit her lips and restrained herself from taking a step back. She hands over the gift to me.

_I want you to open it on your wedding night._ I smile and nod my head. _Oh and I am sorry for interrupting your little erm…thing._ She looked away from me; if we were human, we would be blushing bright red about now.

"Oh no, it is fine Chanel," Jasper says quickly. "It is a good thing you caught us when you did or we could have defiled you're…" he trailed off too embarrassed to go on. I chew on my lip nervously. This was truly an awkward moment.

_Um I am going to take a shower, since you I am all covered in blood, fur, and crap and yea ok…_She headed for the shower leaving Jasper and me in the room. I clutched onto the little red package and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Jasper said as he pulled me into a warm hug. I shook my head.

"Just everything is going great again. I just cannot believe it," I rest my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head before resting his chin on it.

"Believe it love," Jasper whispered. "Our fairytale life is coming true." I snuggled deeper into his warm embrace.


	17. Chapter 17

Nathaniel P.O.V

I wake up startled at her reaction. She just pushed me away without hesitation, my grandfather was in the corner of my shabby room chuckling.

"Are you sure she is _my_ soul mate?" I ask feeling my un-buttoned white shirt stick to me. It felt unpleasant so I took it off and tossed it on my messy floor. I looked out the window next to my bed and gazed upon the ever-gray sky of Forks, Washington.

"You tell me grandson, it was written in your heart when you were born. Not mine," he smiled revealing the little dimples everyone loves.

"Yes, I am sure it is her but she just keeps saying she belongs with Jasper," anger boiled inside me at the sound of his name. Jasper. What is so great about him? After all, he is just a vampire who fell in love with his singer. That is all she was to him, his singer. I pounded my hand against the headboard and heard it crack.

"Your mother is going to kill you," grandfather got up from the chair. He is older than I am, but looked to be my brother. Dream walkers stop aging after their twentieth birthday, so we all look to be around twenty when in fact most of us were more than a hundred. Sort of like vampires but we did not have to be turned, we were born into this, given this power of immortality. Each dream walker had a soul mate, just as every werewolf has an imprint or something like that. I never had the urge to study up werewolves since my soul mate is a vampire. A dream walkers' soul mate can be anyone of any race: a human, vampire, werewolf or another dream walker. Although it has only happened once before, that a dream walker's soul mate was a vampire and of course, I am his great grandson. I did not mind though, over the past forty-nine years, all I have been doing is researching vampires. I knew that werewolves and vampires were not the best of friends so I had to give up on the idea of owning a dog. My love would probably end up sucking the dog dry anyways…I sighed. How is it that the love of my life is with _him_? I have heard about this guy, he was in the Civil War blah blah big major, charismatic character moving him higher in ranks, okay I got it he is great. Then the whole he is a major hottie, yea well I am good looking too. In addition, how can a guy covered in crescent shaped scars be cute? My soul mate must be partially blind or something. I shook my head, no. She is perfect in every way possible. Beautiful thick curly hair that cascades down past her shoulder to her buttocks, long slender legs, gorgeous deep golden eyes that were bright as the sun, plush lips that gave off a motherly smile, voice as smooth as fresh milk and sweet as syrup. For a vampire she looked so alive. I close my eyes and imagine her as a human girl, blood still pulsing through her veins, her heart still beating. Whenever someone would say something embarrassing she would blush making those soft pale cheeks of hers tinge red. I held back the urge to slam my hand against the already cracked headboard at the thought that _he_ is stealing her away from me. She showed me proof that she is already his after flashing that perfectly simple elegant ring on her smooth pale hand. Damn him! The headboard split into two pieces. My mom's shrill voice screamed out my name in anger. Fuck, I'm dead.

Jasper P.O.V

Ava had to get back to Rosalie and Emmett's room, I mean Emmett said we could only meet and talk occasionally. Meaning two or three times a week when he is nearby watching and listening. Before Ava left to go back to their room, she handed back the ring, telling me it did not feel right for her to wear it until we were truly together. I tried to make her keep it but she shook her head and left tightly clutching onto the red gift Chanel had given to her. I walked back into my room quickly after remembering I was in that little dark girls' room. I could not help but start to think there was something seriously wrong with her; it was almost as if she were slightly bipolar. Recently there has been caring emotions roll off her whenever Ava was around but towards everyone else, I felt either anger or jealousy. I chuckled. Ava had gotten to her. I stare at the ring knowing that one day it will be on her hand again where it belonged. I put it back in the box and hid it again in the secret little compartment in the drawer. There was a tap on my door; I turn to see Edward standing in the doorway.

"Carlisle is calling a family meeting," he said bluntly. I nod my head in understanding and make my way to the door. He stood in my way.

"Is there anything else you want to say Edward?" I ask feeling hate and worry come off him.

"It is just you know we are all protective of Ava." I nod my head. "I have known you for a long time Jasper and I trust you like a brother and all but if you ever hurt Ava in any way do not think I will hesitate to rip off every single limb to shred, feed you to the dogs and burn whatever is left." He growled this at me. I was slightly taken back.

"I would never think of hurting Ava," I say calmly. "I would offer myself to the Volturi before I could even think of doing that." Edward knew I was telling the truth and backed away from my path and we walked down the steps in silence.

_I love her with all my heart._

"I know," Edward gave me a half smile as we entered the slightly empty living room. Esme took Emmett's little ancient Indian idea and put big blue pillows around the room. There many shades of blue, the bigger ones were darker than the small ones. The rest of the family already there seated. Rosalie leaning into Emmett's chest, his strong arms wrapped loosely around her. Chanel sitting awkwardly next to them, I could feel she was extremely nervous. Edward left my side and went directly to Alice; he pulled her onto his lap as he kissed her. She let out a little giggle. Carlisle and Esme sat in front of the fireplace next to each other holding hands. Above the fireplace still hung Ava's picture that I had bought from that block party months ago. The same night we told each other about our love for the other. I felt small cold hands hold onto mine, I smiled as I looked down at my love. She had changed from her white Chanel dress into a plain grey t-shirt and some matching gray sweats. I leaned forward and kissed her ice-cold forehead. She smiled brightly and pulled me over to sit next to the little dark girl. I did not dare pull Ava onto my lap not wanting to cross the fine line Ava and I were treading around Emmett. He glared when he noticed our intertwined fingers. Rosalie growled at him and he growled back. Then she threatened him and he backed down. We all looked at Carlisle waiting for him to start.

He stood up and cleared his throat; I could feel that he was anxious. "As you all know by now that there are werewolves who live nearby and have unwelcomed us to hunt on their grounds, _some_ of you," he sent looks at Ava and me, "did not listen and the leader of the wolf pack is rather angry about it."

"But we did not hunt there," Ava protested. Her beautiful face crinkled up in a frown. "All we did was walk there by accident, plus this happened like a week ago. Why is he mad about it now?"

"The two you ran into forgot to mention it to him until now," he sighed obviously tired now. "The leader is still angry all the same even if it was by accident and even if you did not hunt. We are going to be moving soon."

"I do not want to move," Ava whined. "It means we are going to have to start school again. Plus, we just got settled here and I got my first job and I really like it."

"Yea we just settled in," Rosalie pitched in. "Why does it matter if the dogs are mad at us?"

"It matters because their leader has ordered us to move," Carlisle sighed. "I tried negotiating with him but we cannot live here anymore. He has forbidden us from hunting any animal in any part of land in this city."

"How can you let a scum bag like him order us around!" Ava frowned. The range of emotions in the room nearly suffocated me. I sent a large wave of calmness and serenity feeling wash over all of them and they subsided.

"If we hunt on any of the land, they will come after us Ava," Carlisle said tiredly. For a second he even looked old and tired. His blond hair slightly disheveled, little wrinkles in his forehead, his eyes losing their golden shine.

"Let them come," Emmett said smiling. "I am up for any type of battle those flea bags want to bring up. If they want to fight, let us fight."

"Emmett, there are many more of them than there are of us."

"Then let us bring in some nomads, I am sure that they would not mind fighting a pack of dogs." Edward laughed.

"This is not funny and we are not going to fight with them," he sent glares at Emmett and Edward. "We are moving and that is final. I want you all to start packing everything up."

"Where are we moving to?" Ava asked knowing the argument was over. Carlisle grew anxious again.

"We are still deciding on that," Esme said giving a worrying glance at Carlisle before smiling warmly at us. I saw Edward's body go rigid. I felt a variety of emotions come off him. I started getting a headache. Ava's body stiffened as well. Her eyes set on Carlisle, daring him to continue with Esme's lie.

"We are going back to Forks," he finally let out closing his eyes. We all froze up now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so I had writers block and I tried to listen to music to get my head back into the story and all I could coe up is this crappy chapter. I hope you like it.......TT-TT I am sorry if I said I would not update if I did not get any reviews, I was just getting really frustrated lately...please ignore the chapter before this one....well yea okay...I'll try to update A.S.A.P and make my stories less crappy...oh and just a heads up there will be a fight scene coming up and it is going to be rather bloody and violent so yea...okay then


	18. Chapter 18

No, this is not the bloody violent chapter, but that is coming up soon. This is more of a wierd fighting then loving chapter...So yea…enjoy~

Oh and by the way, I do not own any of these characters except for Jasmine, Daniel, Ava, Nathaniel, Chanel and other characters who are not originally in Twilight. =-= although it should be obvious.

----------------------------------------------------

Ava P.O.V

We all stopped breathing when Carlisle said it aloud. Forks…we are moving back to Forks, Washington. It has been 3 years since we left.

"But Carlisle…people will wonder why we have not aged and when we return back to high school…" Alice said quickly, hope in her eyes.

"You will not be going back to high school; you all will be off to college. We will only be living in Forks…you all are going to Peninsula College…" he trailed off not looking at us. I glanced over at Edward and saw that he was still tense about the whole thing.

_Edward?_

He did not respond.

_Edward!_

Still no response, he just kept staring at Carlisle. His jaw set tight and a frown set deep on his brows.

I turn away and look at Carlisle frowning, "We cannot leave now! Alice and Edward's wedding is supposed to take place here. We already planned everything. Besides, we just cannot go back now. It has been only three years…"

"I know but we just have to leave, there is no reason to go to war against the werewolves. Pointless bloodshed is never a good idea."

"It is to me," Emmett growled.

"Emmett!" Carlisle barked. His face contorted in rage at his children's stubbornness. "All of you just go start packing!" Esme looked at her husband startled by his sudden outburst, so was Chanel. She looked rather scared. I put my hand on her arm and she looked at me, I gave her small smile and she relaxed.

"But Carlisle…"

"No Ava, just no. Please I do not want to lose any of my children in a pointless war that can be avoided," Carlisle's voice soothed out, his face filled with lines revealing his old age and weariness.

"You will not lose us; we are stronger than any of them. I mean I am stronger than six werewolves combined, Edward is the fastest in the family, Alice is flexible, Rosalie can kill anyone with just glaring at them," we laughed at that. Emmett smiled at Rosalie who glared at him; he whispered to her that he was just joking. Then he looked up and continued. "Ava can control all elements and minds, Chanel can put them to sleep, and Jasper can manipulate their emotions. I mean we are a strong group of vampires. I do not see how we possibly cannot win."

"Seriously why does it matter if we stay or go?" Carlisle looked like he was going to go on his knees and beg us to let it go. "I mean we can have the wedding elsewhere and you know we were about to leave in a few months anyways. So why does it matter if we are leaving now?"

"Number 1- we just settled in, Number 2- the wedding is already set, Number 3- Bella," Edward tensed up even more at the mention of her name. "Number 4- Chanel is still settling in and Number 5- I. Do. Not. Want. To. Move."

"Ava," Carlisle glared at me through his slits. "If the main reason you do not want to move is because of your job, I promise you there will be modeling jobs in Washington."

"It is not about my job, it is just..." I bite my lip stopping myself from saying Bella's name again. I glance at Edward, his head resting on Alice's shoulder whispering something low and fast to her. Alice closes her eyes.

_We are back at our old house in Forks. All our stuff have arrived and we are unpacking. All of sudden I am in a strange room; there are two people on the bed making mad love to each other. I recognize their scents, before I could scream at them to stop I am pulled into another vision of me at a beach in La Push beach surrounded by those dogs. They are growling at me but do not attack instead they move aside as a man walks up. His arms out reached, he is calling out my name. Telling me to come with him but recoil from his grasp and run._

"It is hopeless Ava, stop arguing," Alice voice broke. "We are moving to Forks." Her face matched her voice. Her eyes open, they are pitch-black like the night sky. She looks at me, "He is waiting for you." Shivers run up my spine.

"What do you mean Alice?" Carlisle frowns. I sat there stiff as a statue, not breathing.

"A man, he is calling out to her but she is denying him and Edward…he and _her_," she spat out vehemently. "She still loves him but Edward will not return the feelings but he will still cheat on me for one night." Edward's arms tighten around Alice.

"I will not," Edward, whispers calmly, his head still on her shoulder.

"She will entice you."

"I will not fall for it."

"I already saw it happening and no matter what you saw, it is still going to happen."

"I WILL NOT!" Edward turned Alice around and looked in her in the eyes with such intensity that you could not help but feel sorry for the slightly cringing Alice. We sat in silence, none of knowing what to say. Jasper's hand tightens n mine and I look at him. Worry in his eyes.

_Alice said that he is waiting for you._ I nod my head to his thought.

"But I will never leave you, she said I deny him. You know that I love you more than anyone and anything in this whole world," I say quickly and low so that only his ears can hear it. His grip loosens but I could tell he was still anxious. I lean over and kiss his cheek before resting against his arm. I could feel him relax as he let go of my hand to wrap his arm around me pulling me closer to him. I close my eyes for a second.

"Edward, I know you will not do it on purpose," Alice said quietly. Her voice faded into a whimper when Edward started weeping dry tears. I open my eyes to a sad scene. Edward's head bowed before Alice as she holds him, patting him lightly on the back. Poor Edward. Suddenly I am hit with images of him going into exile: offering himself up to the dogs, and then an image of him going to the Volturi. He was going into eve more violent depictions. He was really taking it out of proportions. Alice was already forgiving him. The pain started to get unbearable; I could not stand to see him do this to himself.

"Edward?" I choke out still staring at his broken, sad state. "Please stop." I cringe at the horror of the images. "It's hurting me." I grab my stomach, feeling like I want to vomit. Jasper's eyes go wide in horror; he also shrinks from the pain. He gasps. Emmett yells at Edward to stop but that does nothing. The images start getting more violent. I finally let out a scream and the images stop but I am lying still on the floor, my eyes blank. The images still floating in my head, those gruesome images; Edward in a room full of blood, Bella lying dead in her room, Edward going to Italy to _them_. Blood, death, suicide all swarming around in my head; violent thoughts to no end. I heard my name screamed out but then there was a shatter and a thud. I felt hands shake me asking if I was okay. Then there was screaming, yelling, fighting. The house torn to shreds around me. Finally, I felt those loving hands grab me up and carry me away from all of it. I felt another presence beside him. It is Chanel. Jasper is calming me down, telling me to close my eyes.

"Try to rest love," he is lying down next to me. I could feel his hand rest on my cheek, his thumb stroking it as if wiping away the invisible tears. I regain feeling over my body and shake my head. "Please, that pain almost wiped you out." I shook my head again.

"No Jasper," I say quietly. "I'm scared." I saw him glance up at Chanel.

_Ava, close your eyes. I promise whatever images you saw flash through his head, will not appear in your dreams. _Her ice-cold hands stroked my head. A soothing sound reached my ears, making my eyelids heavy with sleep. Such sweet sound, reminds me when my mother sung me lullabies when I was a small child. My hands clasp with Jasper's and I felt myself slipping away into a nice deep sleep once more.

_I am in the middle of clearing, a dusty clearing covered with tents, men in gray uniforms and women and children scattered around little make-shift fires. They are all dressed in all sorts of clothing, from ruffles to rags. Petticoats, corsets the whole thing. I stare in awe and look down to see myself in a red lace dress with petticoats underneath, the sleeves billow out on my elbow, and my hair pinned up as much as possible in curls. Pain in my abdomen makes me realize I am wearing a corset. I look around curious and lost. For some reason I was looking for someone, but I did not know who it was my eyes were frantically looking for. _

"_Hey missy, you lost?" I narrow my eyes on a dirty man dressed in a gray uniform that was much too tight on his fat body._

"_Excuse me?" he smiles slightly._

"_You know we southerners are true gentlemen, if you are lost or hurt," his smile grew evil, his eyes glowing bright as the sunsets. "I will lead you to my tent and comfort you." His fat grabby hands come out to reach for little waist but I push him away and take a step back. He stumbles and falls on his big fat behind._

"_Look! I do not know who you think you are! But never think that you can touch me like that!" I growl in his face. People were staring now. "A filthy animal like you does not deserve to wear a uniform of respect!"_

"_I am a soldier, and no lady is supposed to act like that, especially to a soldier."_

"_You are no soldier," I spat at him as he got up slowly._

"_You are no lady," he spits back. His squinty eyes narrows on me making them look like slits._

"_And you are no man either." He was about retort something back but a young man that seemed vaguely familiar walked up._

"_Wilson, you do not treat a young lady like this. I want you to go back to your rounds," commanded the young boy. He turned to me and gave me an apologetic smile. He had wild honey blonde hair, not too muscular but lean, bright brown eyes, charming smile, and a sweet velvety voice._

"_I am sorry ma'am," I could distinctly hear the southern drawl in his voice. "Some of my boys are rowdier than I expected them to be."_

"_Your boys, are you a general sir?" I ask tilting my head slightly; a few curls spill over my _shoulder_._

"_No Ma'am, just a Major," he smiled. I bit my lip, a bad habit I had as a child._

"_Well Major…"_

"_Jasper Whitlock, but please just call me Jasper," he smiled again. His brown eyes shone bright._

"_Jasper," I say slowly, savoring his name on my tongue. I look at him through my lids half close. He gave me smirk._

"_Ma'am," his velvety voice called out in my direction._

"_Ava Worthington but Ava will do just fine," he bowed before my hand and took it. He placed a soft warm kiss on my gloved hand._

"_Pleasure to be in such a fine strong young lady's presence," he said standing straight. I looked up at him._

"_Pleasure is all mine, Major, pleasure is all mine," I say with a small smile._

"_Do you have any family members here?" he offered his arm to me. I take it and we start walking around, that fat guy Wilson from earlier glared at us._

"_Actually I do not know," I say looking at the ground. A cold breeze washed over us and I wrapped my dainty little shawl closer around my body. "My father went off to fight In Gettysburg but no one has heard what happened to him. Hopefully he is alive." All this information rushed out of me as I kept talking this charming young man. A little tug on the back of my head told me that I already knew him from somewhere…in the future. I could not explain it. It was just too confusing._

"_What about you, Major?" I turn my face to look at that mature but charismatic young face of his. He is staring off into the camp watching over the camp mainly watching his men._

"_My mother is at home waiting for me," he said turning to look at me. I could see the sadness in his eyes. "Father left years back."_

"_How old are you Major?" I ask straightforwardly._

"_Almost 20 Ma'am, will be in a weeks' time," he said turning back to look at the camp. Before I could ask my other question; a small child bumped into me running away from little boys who were obviously picking on her._

"_Oh I am sorry Ma'am!" she said looking frightened. Her little white features were turning blue from the cold weather. I smile down at her and lean down. I take her frozen hands in mine. She was dressed in a simple dirty pale yellow dress that was too big for her and had small holes in it; in addition, her feet were bare covered in cuts. Her face caked in dirt and scabs._

"_Do not worry," I take off my shawl and wrap it around her. Then I pull up my skirt revealing my petticoat. I take a hold of it, rip into large pieces, and bandage up the poor child's feet. She looked at me wide eyed. "It was an accident, nothing to worry over my dear. Now go run off to your mother."_

"_Oh thank you Ma'am!" she wrapped the shawl tighter around her small body and ran off past us. I got back up and could feel his eyes on me. I look at him and see a soft smile play on his lips. I start to shiver as another cold breeze blew over us. He quickly pulls off his dirty jacket and wraps it around me._

"_Oh Major, you cannot give this to me," I protest. He looks away ashamed._

"_I am sorry it is all dirty but I cannot let a lady freeze on such a cold night," he said not looking at me._

"_Oh no, I would hate it if my Major fell ill because of me," I say turning his face to look at me. I give him a smile. "I would hate myself if that happened."_

"_I would hate myself eve more if I let such a fine young woman fall ill," I let him put the jacket around me; his long fingers buttoned it up. I let my hands go through the long sleeves. The jacket fell down to my knees and the sleeves went greatly past my hands. My rather excessive dress looked odd against such a dirty jacket that I wore proudly now. I smiled. My style. His eyes looked me over a few times but in a more of appreciation adoring way. He looked up and we stared into each other's eyes for a long time. That feeling came back._

"_Why is it that I get the feeling I know you from somewhere?" I ask him, as he gets closer to me. Our fingers already intertwined themselves. _

"_I have the same feeling, perhaps we are destined to be with each other?" his voice becomes husky. Our face a few centimeters apart, we are still locked into the others eyes. Out of nowhere, a soft melody started playing. One of his hands parted from mine, went under the large jacket and rested on my petite waist. I rested my free hand on his shoulder, and we held our other arms high. We started dancing slowly and closely with the rhythm of the slow song. His head rested on mine, his mouth near my ear. He whispered, "I love you Ava." _

"_I love you too, Jasper," I say without hesitation. That is where it happened. Our lips met and we could not tear apart. His strong arms around my waist, my hands tangled in his wild hair. I heard giggles nearby and broke apart from him. A group of little children was shamefully watching, when they spotted that, we saw them they scattered around giggling. I turn to look at Jasper who was smiling down at me, his eyes a golden color now. The scene around us faded away. My clothes disappeared; replaced by my plain gray t-shirt and sweats. Jasper in his black shirt and faded jeans instead of the gray uniform he had worn earlier. We stood in that snow covered field were we confessed our love for each other. I grinned up at him. "Jasper."_

"_Ava." He said back softly before coming back in for another kiss._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Uh please tell me what you think of this chapter....i have feeling that this truly was my worst chapter yet. It probably made no sense, euh I have been feeling like I am draggin this stroy on forever but I promise you the next chapter will have more action and such in it and it will go faster. I meann next chapter willl be when they move to forks and start going to school and meet all those people...again...erm I am not going to really descrde the school scenes too much...maybe lunch scenes but class scenes...no ^^" well okay yea...review~


	19. Chapter 19

Two words: "Brace yourselves"

---------------------------------------------------

Chanel P.O.V

I left Ares and Gaia in their room on their bed, asleep in each other's arms. I made sure to bring them a peaceful dream of them together. To remind them of their love, I even sung them the song of peace. Not only could I put vampires to sleep, I could put them into different states of dreaming, it could be either a nightmare or peaceful happy dream or a dream of deep thinking. I gave the big bear the last one because he really needed to think the Ares and Gaia relationship over. Obviously it did not help much, should have know that a big scary bear like him could possibly have a big brain as well. Normally guys of his great stature and idiocy could not have much of a brain. The fighting downstairs had subsided. I creep in as silently as I could and I freeze at the horror that lay before me. The room is in a great big bloody mess. The pillows ripped apart, the bookshelf smashed into toothpicks, books shredded into bits. I walk among the ripped pages and white feathers to the shocked family members staring off into space

"What the fuck is wrong with you people!" I scream out unexpectedly. They all looked at me as if I were an alien. I was a tad surprised that I spoke myself. The blond bitch regained her composure and glared at me.

"The dark girl speaks," she spat. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"And the bitch responded stupidly," hate boiling deep in the pit of my stomach. Before she could respond, Carlisle got up and silenced her.

"Look, Chanel, we are much stressed-

"Stressed? You have to be fucking kidding me!" I wave my hand around pointing at the torn up room and the broken window. "Is this what you do when stressed? Jeez, I am rather frightened at what you guys do when severely pissed." I paused and looked around. "Oh Jesus Christ." I looked out the window and saw Edward there, lying all still and dead. The pixie chick was next to him holding his hand petting it while looking at the oak tree in a trance like state. She is petting his hand. PETTING IT! What kind of family did I get myself into? I walk out and grab the pixie chick in one hand Edward in the other, dragging their lifeless carcasses' into the living through the window. "Okay up to your rooms, tomorrow we are packing and leaving this all behind. Edward if you cheat then you cheat. Alice has already forgiven you. If any of you try to argue with me right now," I growl. It sounded weird to me. I have not heard my voice in over 200 years; sounded so foreign with my thick old English accent. "I will drag your sorry arses all the way to the Volturi!" They could hear the seriousness in my voice and dragged their feet to their rooms. I look around at the mess and shake my head. "Time to clean up."

I stuff the last shard of broken glass in the trash bag that already filled with feathers, shredded pieces of blue cloth, book covers and ripped pages. Luckily, the only thing that stayed intact in the entire room was the beautifully dark painting of Ava that hung above the fireplace. It was as if she is always watching you with that great golden orb diminishing into the darkness daring you to some great evil. I toss the black trash bag out into the larger black bin thing and head back inside. At least we will not have to worry about packing up the living room, since everything was broken or torn to shreds, except for the painting luckily.

"Wow the living room is emptier than we left it…" a familiar voice trailed off. I turn around and see Gaia standing there looking simply Goddess like. She was still in her simple gray shirt and sweats. Her eyes shining as the rising sun, a few rays shone through the broken window making her skin silky and soft pearly color as it sparkled in the light. I stared at her in complete awe, her beauty greater than the other, the blond bitch. I know it is rude of me to think of Rosalie as the blond bitch but all she has ever done to me was being cold and inconsiderate. If I really wanted to be treated like that, I could have stayed back with _them._

"Who are _them_?" Gaia asked her head cocked to one side. My eyes widen in horror. Crap I forgot she could read minds.

_Oh um no one, just me being my weird self. Please pay no attention._

"Why do you not speak? I know you sung me to sleep and you have such a great voice. Then Edwards' thoughts woke me this morning as I woke up and he was thinking about how you actually yelled at the family last night. Alice was contemplating about your old English accent…"

_I have my reasons for not speaking._

"Well I hope to learn them when you are ready to tell me," she smiled. I wanted to smile back to her but all I did was nod my head in response. Fortunately, for me, Ares came around, hugged Gaia from behind, and held her like that for a moment. I looked away embarrassed, such a intimate moment only those should share without a third person weirdo staring at them much less standing in the same room as them.

_I should go take a shower._ I think to Gaia as I hurry out of the room.

Jasper P.O.V

Ava and I stood there in silence. We did not need to talk every moment of the day, just by being together, we were happy beyond belief. I kept thinking of my dream the night before, I was thankful of Chanel for giving me my one night of sleep.

_The sun hits my closed eyelids and they flutter open. I look down and see that I am just wearing black pajama bottoms, a large white blanket covering me. I turn my head expecting to see Ava but her spot was empty; my wife was not there. I groaned as I sat up. Suddenly out of nowhere, two little children entered the bedroom._

"_DADDY!" They squealed jumping onto the bed. I smiled and opened my arms to them. My two little twin munchkins jumped happily into my lap. They looked up at me with their mother's eyes. Their hazel gray eyes filled with joy and mischief. I patted their thick messy blond brown hair, more blonde than brown something they got from me. Their porcelain cheeks rosy just like their mothers. I smiled down at my cute little daughters, Melissa and Alice. We named one of our daughters after my best friend. She had helped me out of some hard times. My parents had died and so her family took me in, so not only was she my best friend she was also my adopted sister along with Rosalie. Now she is married to my one friend, Edward, who is also Ava's brother: Ava has two brothers, Edward and Emmett, both extremely protective of her, Emmett more than Edward. Emmett is also married to Rosalie. It was actually through Alice that I met Ava. _

"_Guess what today is daddy!" said Alice excitedly. She reminded me of her Alice as well; her hyperactive happy mood matched her aunts to the point._

"_Hmm today is Monday," I say jokingly. Melissa pouted._

"_No," she crossed he arms over her chest._

"_Guess again daddy," Alice said enthusiastically._

"_Um today is…a sunny day," I say acting very stumped. Alice giggled and Melissa cracked a smile._

"_No daddy!" they said in unison._

"_Then I don't know, I give up," I say putting my hands up surrendering._

"_Daddy! How can you forget?" Melissa squeaked in disbelief._

"_I am growing old," I sigh with s shrug. "I am sorry, but your daddy is losing his memory." I let a smirk slip._

"_Today is our 7__th__ birthday!" they shouted in unison. My mouth fell open._

"_Oh no! How could I forget? Even after I bought you two great big presents?" they giggled._

"_We want presents!" they said jumping up onto the floor._

_I laughed. "Not until tonight when everyone else is here."_

"_Do we have to wait for everyone to arrive?" the two pouted. _

"_Yes, we have to wait for Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle," I say firmly. "And Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett will be here as well, and Auntie Alice and Uncle Edward will be flying in tonight."_

"_Grandma and Grandpa are coming tonight!" Melissa gasped, joy shone bright in her eyes. Alice and her exchanged smiles. "They get the best gifts ever!"_

"_Hey, now when they arrive, you two better be in your best behavior. I do not want you to badger them with what they got you," scolded their mother who was leaning against the doorframe. I smiled up the beautiful presence before me. "Now go freshen up, Grandma and Grandpa should be here soon. I laid out your dresses for you and I want you to put them on."_

"_Yes mommy," they said still smiling as they skipped out the door arm in arm; Ava walked over to me, I leaned back, pulling her into my lap._

"_You know, since my parents are visiting," I say with a smirk. "We can some more time alone." Ava laughed._

"_No, we cannot do that to your parents, that would be rude," she hit my bare chest playfully. She leaned and gave me light peck on the lips before getting up. "Anyways, get up mister. Your parents are going to be here soon and Rosalie and Emmett will be here in a few hours. Then you have to go pick up Alice and Edward from the airport. We are going to need a lot of help tonight for the party, over 50 children are coming and most of the parents are not going to stick around." She sighed straightening out her red tank top. She never seemed to age to me, she still looked like that young beauty I met at Alice's sweet sixteen. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her._

"_I am sure we will be able to handle it, plus there is a reason we rented out that clown and the big bouncy thing," I said smiling._

"_Oh gosh, you got a clown?" she pulled out of my grasp and turned to look at me. "You know I hate clowns."_

"_Yes but our children love them."_

"_Ugh, how can anyone like them? They are so creepy." She shivered. I laughed._

"_My wife is still afraid of clowns," she glared at me._

"_Yes well it was not you who saw them," she stopped, closed her eyes and shivered again._

"_Ok I get it," I say with a small smile. "I promise you will not even see it there, I will busy you with other things and it will be far away when it is time for the cake to be cut and presents to be opened."_

"_Good," she let out a sigh of relief. "Now go get dressed. Breakfast is getting cold." We kissed once more before she left. I stood there realizing just how lucky I am for having Ava._

"Jasper, you dreamed of us being human and having kids?" Ava looked up at me with a smile. I realized I let my whole dream replay in my head. I nodded my head a bit embarrassed. "Our children are cute. I love their names, I am sure Alice will be happy to hear that we had named one of our children after her." I saw Ava's hand unconsciously slip down to her stomach, I could feel the sadness emit off her. I rested my hand above hers. I knew she wanted children, but now she could not. My dream was a fantasy both of wanted. Something we knew we could not have but could not help but want. She sighed.

"You know we could always adopt a small child," I say trying to enlighten the mood. She laughed sadly.

"Then what, it will notice that it parents never seems to grow up," she said, if she were human her eyes would be glistening with tears right about now. I kissed her cheek.

"I am sorry Ava," I say closing my eyes. "I am sorry for taking away a life you could have had."

"No, I would have no life without you Jasper. There may have been other guys out there, but you are the only one right for me. Perfect for me," her voice got low, seductive as she uttered the last three words. Before we could say or do anything, Carlisle interrupted us telling s to pack. The movers will be here soon and our plane leaves in five hours.

----

I hated airplanes. Never was a big fan of the whole 2 tons somehow being to stay in the air thing. Scared the crap out of me every time, luck for me, Ava held my hand trying to clam me down. She told me to close my eyes and hold her hand the whole way there. Now we are here and I wanted to kiss the ground but did not. Carlisle told us that all our cars and motorcycles will be sent off as soon as possible but until then we will have to settle with his Rolls Royce, we were all to somehow fit into the back seat of his expensive foreign car. It was his only indulgence, he could not help but buy such a beauty…or so he calls it. We walked into our old home; it was empty but extremely clean. The walls seem whiter than before if that was even possible, and the kitchen more sterile as well.

"Okay now you guys can pick out whatever room you want," Carlisle said was we filled into our old family room. We six stared at each other for a moment before dashing off to find the perfect room for us. We did not want to be stuck with our old rooms from last time, especially Edward. Emmet and Rosalie picked on the farthest side of the house, Ava's room right next to theirs. Chanel was right across the hall from Ava. Edward and Alice got one on the second floor closet to the back yard. I chose the room in the middle, a bit off from the stairs. Carlisle and Esme, of course, got the master bedroom. It pained me to see such a big empty room by myself while I felt joy come from everyone else, but Chanel and Ava. Edward pretended to be happy for the sake of all our sanity and I played along, telling everyone he was fine. It seems that what Chanel yelled at them for the night before really shook them up. Except Rosalie was being even meaner to her and would leave the room Chanel entered of course she would mutter some profanity before she left. I let my eyes travel over the bare white walls and hardwood floor that was shining from all the polish. I see a large window; Esme is probably on planning to set my bed in front of there.

"Well…" I sighed. "This is will be interesting." I say thinking of all the gossip that will be spreading around like wild fire. The Cullen's have come back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I am a terrible person, I said there will be action but I'm sorry my brain would not let me…BUT I bet you didn't think that Chanel would speak…which may or may not be a big deal to you but then she goes back to not speaking…………….okay well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it took a while I just had a hard time thinking of a dream for Jasper…I found it pretty cute…but that's me…it could be totally lame to you…ok well review if you would like to


	20. Chapter 20

Edward P.O.V

We all had three months until we start college. I mean after all it is still summer break, no need to worry. I will not see _her_ until college starts. Moreover, I might not even see _her_ there. I will be too busy focusing on my education to have a better life, and my brothers and sisters will be going, so I am sure we will be in many of the same classes.

"You will be too busy focusing on you education to have a better life?" scoffed Ava, her arms crossed over her chest. "What life?"

"A-a life you would not be able to understand," I stutter out. Smooth Edward, smooth.

"Oh? Sure, this Bella thing is killing you is it not?" she came over and sat on the newly made bed. It has been a week, our furniture arrived and since then I did not dare venture out of Alice's and mine room.

"No…" she raised her eyebrows. "Sort of." She tilted her head, now only one eyebrow rose. "It is killing me." She placed her hand on my shoulder, a sympathetic gesture.

"You cannot simply hide in this room forever," she began. "Let us enjoy our summer before it is over." I frowned at her. "Well as much as a summer a vampire can have in Forks, Washington." I gave her small smile but shook my head.

"No Avie," I barely whisper. "No can do." I thought she would have let out a cry of frustration at me by now but instead pulled me into a hug. She patted me on the back before pulling away.

"Edward, I know everyone told you this a billion times before, but," she sucked in a big breath of air and let it out slowly. "Alice had forgiven you; she said this future for you and…_her,_ is set in unless she changes her mind and goes back to loving that mongrel. I am sorry Edward but even trapped in this room it will still happen." I look at her and think:

_Die._

_I cannot._

_Do you want to?_

_At times…maybe…_

_Avie?_

_What?_

_Are you depressed?_

_Are you?_

_Yes and you know it._

_Then so am I, although I was slightly depressed before now…_

_How so?_

_Jasper._

_Right forgot, sorry._

_It is okay…_

_Want to go on a rampage?_

_I would love to but we cannot._

_Why not?_

_The Volturi might find out._

_Do you not mean they will?_

_You speak like such an old man sometimes._

_Maybe you have forgotten…I am an old man…_

_And I am a woman in her Thirties._

_Stuck in a 17-year-old body._

_Waiting to marry a man who is almost 200._

_Never going to have children._

_Cannot eat, sleep or cry._

_You forgot could not die._

_Is a monster._

_Hallelujah sister._

_I am hungry, want to go hunting?_

_Sure, I guess I would have to come out to hunt eventually._

_Then let us go hunt in our depressing miserable states my dear beloved brother Ed._

_Yes let us go my dearly beloved sister Avie._

We walked out of the house more depressed than we first entered, and ran into the forest to get some food for our insatiable appetites.

Alice P.O.V

I watched as Ava and Edward left the house, arm in arm, depression written all over their faces. I looked around the kitchen and did not see a single face that did not have that written on their face. What a sad family we have become. Everything was fine until…no, I should not even think of that. I am sure Edward will hear me. Jasper's depression seemed to be paining him greatly and in return pained us even more.

"I think funeral homes spread more cheer than we do…" Emmett said trying to crack a joke in his monotone voice. We all looked at him.

Rosalie did not even bother to hit him, instead she replied also in a monotone voice, "We all belong in funeral homes."

"How depressing," Jasper said. "That statement is just too true."

"Man…maybe we should buy some coffins, put up some fake cobwebs or get real ones with spiders, a few real or fake skulls and stuff like that," Emmett's monotone voice tried to tell yet another joke but nothing worked.

"And then we can paint the walls black." Rosalie sunk to the floor.

"Like our souls." Jasper closed his eyes.

That was it. Enough of this moping. It is time Rosalie, Ava and I did some shopping and the boys back to wrestling!

"Rose, get your purse and make sure your credit cards are in it," I say with as much energy as I could considering that Jasper's depression and pain was wearing me down. "We are going shopping!" She seemed to have perked up slightly because she disappeared and reappeared in a flash with her purse and car keys in one hand. "Go start the car, I will be right out." She nodded her head and left for the garage. I turned to look at Emmett and Jasper. "Now when was the last time you two wrestled?"

"I cannot."

"Yea, Jasper cannot." Emmett repeated in the same monotone voice.

"Why the hell not?" my face fell.

"Ava banned me from wrestling," Jasper became even more depressed when he said her name seriously wearing me down even more.

"Jasper you know it was Emmett who stole that one present of yours and burned it," I say quickly. Jasper looked up at Emmett, murder in his eyes.

Emmett looked at me than at Jasper and back at me. "It was by accident! I was just curious to see what Avie got him for his birthday and so I took a peak and then it slipped in the fireplace and…" Jasper did not buy any part of Emmett's story, instead he lunged at him and they went off into wrestling mode. I did not bother to stay and watch the two fighting, I had a shopping date with Rosalie and on the way, I knew we were going to run into Ava and drag her along. Edward would be with her but he would run off home instead of coming with us. He will end up in the wrestling match between Emmett and Jasper. I knew by tonight everyone will be in a brighter mood and _she_ will not be on our minds for the rest of summer. I sighed, only if summer could last forever.

Nathaniel P.O.V

I my smile grew so big that my sister commented on how she thought that would be my greatest accomplishment in life. My smile shrank at this.

"Shut up Lisa," she stuck her tongue at me and I did the same to her. Mother frowned at us.

"You both are almost 100 and still act like 1st graders," she went on about how immature we were but I was too busy thinking about something else to hear what she was saying. Mother just told me a bit of gossip that has been spreading around here like wildfire; The Cullen's have moved back into Forks and will be attending the college there, and I have already been enrolled there as well. It seems I will finally get to meet Ava in person and show her how much better I am for her than _**him.**_ Angry thoughts filled my head as I thought of that bastard. I heard my name called out then screamed by my mother. I snapped my head up and stared at her.

"Yes mother?" I smile innocently.

"You are not going to go near their home until _AFTER_ summer break," she put much emphasis on after. "There is just too much going around them that they do not some romantic dream walker added to their hectic life."

"But-

"No, Nat, you cannot," she said firmly. I hated it when she used my nickname. It sounded like gnat and that gives people a way to tease me, people like my sister.

"Yea, Nat, you simply cannot _bug_ your soul mate," my twin sister teased. I growled at her but her husband came in and then they went out. "Bye Bye Nat!" She yelled from out the door. I clenched my fists.

"Nathaniel Boone Harmon, do not go taking your anger out on my precious home," mother said in her silent but deadly voice. "And do not go disturb that poor vampire; she has got enough people gawking at her as it is." We dream walkers are not prejudiced against any race.

"How would me going to talk to her disturb her?" I ask innocently. She explained the Bella situation and the whole everyone thinks her family is gorgeous but instinct tell them to stay away and how just about everyone is jealous of their beauty. Moreover, Alice and Jasper broke up and she went with Edward while _he_ got my Ava. A lot of gossip and drama was already surrounding the family. "And they really do not need to deal with some overly confident, romantic dream walker at the moment." She added at the end.

"Yes well, if I happen to see them," I say getting up. "Do not think I will not hesitate to introduce myself."

"Oh by all means, introduce yourself. Get all your blood drained by one of them possibly her mate," mother said over dramatically throwing her hands I the air. "I could always do without one hormonal teenage dream walker son." I glared at her and just marched out of the house.

----

I went walking through the shops in Seattle bored out of my mind. Happily, I found the bookstore and walked in. This brought a big smile to my face, my favorite pastime was to sit next to a blazing fire and read some great philosophy book. I know I am a nerd but hey, it is interesting to read what many great thinkers of the time thought about society and government. I was idly walking down an aisle looking for the philosophical books when I saw her. The most beautiful creature on earth standing right there with a great big book on the art of photography; her back arched inward as she rested the book in her hands intently reading it. My eyes could not help but look at her flawless porcelain skin, her black hair, and her perfect stature. Suddenly she looked at me, her back straight, her eyes filled with curiosity. I smiled as my feet started to move closer to her.

"Hello Ava," my smile grew. She let out a low growl at me.

"Goodbye Nathaniel," she turned her back to me, snapped her book shut and walked off all in one fluid motion. I stood there in awe. I watched as she walked away, her hips moving in a little swinging motion as she walked off. I was brought out of my reverie when I felt someone's hand pat my back, I turn to look at the man who did this. He was tall, burly and had that new popular skater-style of hair.

"Like man, there is no way you are going to get Ava Whitlock," he said removing his hand. He stuck it out for me to shake. I did. "Thomas Jones."

"Nathaniel Harmon," I reply with a nod. "Why will I not be able to get her?"

"Every guy in town has tried last time her family lived here but she turned us all down." He gave me a small smile. "I mean she did go out with a few of us for a few weeks, then have a night of fun or more if you are good enough but then she would dump us." He sighed. "Then we would go crawling back begging our old girlfriends to take us back."

That was the most shameful thing I have ever heard but I made no comment on it. Those poor girls having to lose their boyfriend to my Ava and then have them going back on their knees. Pathetic really is the right word.

"Well maybe I will be different," I say with a wink. "I _know_ I am a great guy to have fun with." He chuckled.

"Man you are out of luck. I heard form my girlfriend that she is with Jasper Hale. Let me tell you something, you are no match against him. He is the God among all guys. He knows how to treat a girl and knows how to make her _feel_ amazing," he said with pure hate in his voice. I frowned at him.

'How would anyone know that? Did he date the girls from here?"

"No, it is just basic knowledge. Every Cullen is a God but Jasper is considered a God among the God's because if you catch him giving you a smile, this is all by my girlfriends point of view, you literally want to melt," he rolled his eyes. "Edward is no better but he rarely ever looked at a girl or smiled at them. He only did that with some chick named Bella but the family moved away and the two never spoke to the other again. Of course, she moved in with her latest thing, Jacob Black." Thomas filled me in on every little detail he heard from his girlfriend who obviously a non-stop chatterbox filled with the latest secrets. I sat and listened to him until he was done. "…I should get a new girlfriend," he added in the end with a sigh. I laughed at him.

"Ok well, I am off. Mother will wonder where I am," I groaned. We said our byes and I walked off.


	21. Chapter 21

Ava P.O.V

I sat on our white plush couch waiting for everyone else to get ready. Today was the day, the day we start college. The day we face our worst nightmare, ugh I already hate today. I cannot believe that 3 months flew by just like that.

_Hey Avie, you ready for today._ Chanel thoughts interrupted my own. Over the summer Chanel and I got close, we have become best friends. Even thought I have earned her trust she still did not speak to anyone. Carlisle said it will come in good time, Alice backed him up n it.

"May I die for real now?" I replied sarcastically. Chanel rolled her eyes and sat next to me.

_I am guessing that would be a no?_ She smirked.

"Ha ha, yea. Ugh I really do not want to go…"

_How do you guys even know that she is going to go to the same college?_

"It is the only affordable close to town college," I sighed. "Her dad would only be able to afford her to go to that college."

_Ah ok, but how do you know that he will go there?_

"Who? Her dad?" I ask confused. "I am pretty sure her dad will not be going there?"

_No silly, I mean as in that guy who believes he is your soul mate._

"Oh…well I know he will be there because he wants me," I spat in disgust. "He bugged us this whole summer! I know he will go to that school in spite of Jasper."

_While we are on the topic of Jasper, how are you two?_

"Fabulous," I smiled at her, ever since Emmett let us be together occasionaly we've gotten even closer. It was like every second we had together was precious and priceless. He made every little get together romantic and unforgettable. It was as if we were actually dating and Emmett is the over-protective dad. Although lately, Emmett has been cooling down about Jasper and me. Rosalie said he has actually been thinking about letting me move into Jasper's room; I could not have been happier with that news. I was happy for the moment but then my evil brain brought back the thought of it being the first day of college; the college part did not scare me as much as the seeing her again part.

Alice came prancing into the room with a big smile. Leave it to Alice to be cheery on one of the worst days of our lives. She flashed us all a huge smile before sitting next to Chanel, the two hugged before we hugged. Chanel and Alice became quick friends over the summer as well; she only would hang out with us. Rosalie and Chanel had a silent understanding that neither was to talk or look at the other. Jasper once told me that the two held pure resentment towards the other.

"Ava, Jasper is waiting upstairs for you. You two are going to arrive at school in the same car and act like your normal couple selves at the school," Alice said pulling me off the couch. I groaned not wanting to walk up the stairs and have Emmett spy on me. Just as Alice pulled me to the stairs, I felt two familiar arms wrap around my waist pulling me away from Alice. I grinned as I looked up at my smiling Jasper.

"Hello love," he said, drowning me in his velvety voice. I pulled him down by the collar, placing a long loving kiss on his lips. I pulled away and saw his grin grew and repeated what he said before just slower. I giggled.

"Good morning Jazzy." He came in for another kiss but there was a growl from top of the stairs. We did not need to look up to see it was Emmett. Unwillingly I pulled out of Jasper's grasp and looked up at glaring Emmett. He was by my side in a flash and pulled me away from Jasper; someone definatey woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Jasper watched us leave, sadness written all over his face. Alice tried to cheer him up but the laughter never reached his eyes. He pulled me into the living room where Chanel sent him glares of pure hate. We all sat there in silence until everyone was ready to go.

----

Here we are. At the college that will be the end of us all. Many people from Forks High were here, sending us glares and crap. There were many who did not even know who we were and stared at us in awe and jealousy. The thoughts that I had avoided most of the summer came crashing into my head giving me a huge migraine. I groaned and buried my head in Jaspers' jacket. He kissed the top of my head telling it will be okay. Emmett cooled down and apologized about his behavior earlier, letting me ride with Jasper to school.

"Tell me this is a nightmare," I groaned into his shirt. He sighed. "I wish."

I looked up at him; he gave me a weak smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," with that, we shared a small meaningful kiss. I turned around, my hand clasped with Jaspers and head off together to face probably the worst day of our lives.

----

"Oh my god," Bella groaned as she saw Jasper and me walk by her and her little group of friends with that mutt at her side; I look at her out of the corner of my eyes and send her a hateful glare, she cringed. The mutt spoke up stupidly.

"Well well, look who was not smart enough to go to Harvard," he smirked.

"Jazz did you hear that? I think it was the wind, oh wait it was the mutt," I narrowed my eyes on him.

"Ah the leech speaks," he spat back at me.

"Watch it flea bag," Jasper growled.

"Why don't you run back to your coffin where you belong, corpse?" the mutt took a step forward.

"Why don't you go roll around in the mud with your bitch, mutt," I nodded my head in Bella's direction. She frowned.

"Real mature Avie," she rolled her eyes. I was in front of her in less than a nanosecond, my face barely a centimeter from hers. Her eyes widen in horror.

"Don't EVER call me that again," I say in a low threatening growl. "Don't even think about talking to Edward or anyone in the family." I heard Jacob growl but Jasper held him back.

"Ava," Jasper called out. "Let's go!" I gave Bella a glare that would kill her if looks could kill. Jasper shoved the mutt back into a wall and took me by the hand, leading me away. Once we were out of earshot Jasper growled lowly at me, "That was dangerous to do Ava."

"Well I had to give her a warning," I shrugged. Jasper looked back at me with a smirk. He pulled me into a kiss filled with lust. I moaned as I pulled him in deeper. Everyone looked away ashamed too look. I pulled away smirking. "I see that little fight, barely a fight, back there has gotten you very turned on Major."

"That and a whole 3 months of no sexual release, baby just about everything will turn me on," he chuckled before leading me far away into the woods. I smirked as we ran at full speed, hand in hand once we were out of everyone presence.

Bella P.O.V

I watched as the two walked off into the woods, disappearing from everyone's view. My body was still trembling from Ava's threat. Jacob tried to comfort me and I put on a smile for him but I was still shaking inside. We began to walk into the building holding hands when I saw them. Edward was hugging Alice tightly against him, she was giggling with Rosalie about something. Emmett looked rather tense but put on a smile. Edward was frowning at him; they were having a thought/speaking conversation. As Jacob and I passed them, none of them bothered to look at me. Everyone but Alice, who gave me a combination of sympathetic and disgust look.

"Looks like the seer and the empathic leech have separated and that man has taken her," Jacob spat out rather disgusted. That confused me, I thought that Alice and Jasper were soul mates but I guess not. I could not help but wonder what happened between them. Edward sent me a glare but Jacob and I headed for our classes.

----

I let out the breath of air that I have been holding in throughout the day. Halfway through my history class, Jasper and Ava appeared. Her hair wilder than it was earlier but it made her look even more attractive that Rosalie ever did. I began to wonder who was more beautiful. They sat in the very back listening to the teacher lecture about government throughout history. I highly doubted they were even listening.

"You okay?" Jacob asked looking at me worried. I saw a black shiny Volvo drive by, inside in the front seat was Alice and Edward holding hands. The big huge Jeep followed with Rosalie and Emmett in the front and that new girl, Chanel, in the back and right behind was a Viper, with a smiling Jasper and Ava. I watched as the Cullen family disappeared from me. For some reason it hurt even more.

"Yea I'm fine," I smiled up at Jacob. He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked off to the reservation.

Jasper P.O.V

Emmett howled with laughter when Rosalie found a leaf in Ava's hair. She held it up to Ava's face who was looking away feeling extremely embarrased. Rosalie smirked and looked over at me. Emmett shook his head.

"I know I am letting you two meet occasionally but really? You two had to go animalistic on each other?" Emmett was holding back another laugh. "In the woods no less?!"

Ava started stuttering, "W-we were just w-w-walking!" This recieved another howl of laughter from ape man.

"Is that what you kids call it these days? Just walking?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow. I came up from behind Ava and hugged her. If she were human she would be blushing a deep crimson about now. Emmett continued on laughing making Ava even more embarrassed.

"I shouldn't have to explain my sex life to you!" she yelled at Emmet as she pulled out of my grasp and ran up the stairs. Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of the head and ran after Ava.

"Awe, Ava, come on. I was just kidding," Emmett was trying to control his laughter as he walked after his wife and daughter.

There was a moment of silence between us as we heard a door slam, then opened and slammed again and then finally splintered into a million pieces. Right on cue was Esme's cry of distress and Carlisle grumbling form his office. We all laughed.

"I'm assuming you and Ava did more than just walking," Alice giggled lightly. Edward shuddered.

"That was one vision I could have live without."

"Well embrace yourself, there probably be more coming," Jasper chuckled.

"Oh dear merciful god," Edward shook his head.

"Awe, come on Edward, you know you liked that little show," Alice said. "I mean it is like free porno."

"Aren't I just lucky," Edward said sarcastically.

"How men would die to have your power," I replied before leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked after me.

"My room," I sighed. "Might as well do some reading and homework, even if I had done it 4 or 5 times before." As I walked into my room, I heard Edward and Alice laugh about something. Rosalie and Emmett were talking and Chanel was comforting Ava. Then there was me all alone in my room on my empty bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I HAD to rewrite this chapter, well part of it, because I KNOW it was shit before probably is still shit. This has been a wierd emotional week for me so I am sorry for the crappiness of the story. Dearly sorry!!


	22. Chapter 22

Ava P.O.V

They all had survived the first day luckily but the second was not as easy as the first. Alice had told them all the night before that Nathaniel will be showing up the next and he will be brave enough to some up to talk to me. How lucky am I? Emmett told Jasper that he had better not stray too far from me, that he had better protect me from this guy. Of course, I had to remind them that I am no weakling, that I _am_ stronger than most of them since I have the most powers. No one paid much attention, even Rosalie tuned me out saying that it was for my better life. Chanel just comforted me with telling me old memories of her and her mother. Sweet memories that always made me tear up. She was slowly revealing her past to me at her own comfortable pace, something I was contented with. Emmett was thinking of letting me move back in with Jasper but then he noticed that Chanel kept me calm and relaxed for the time being, I could not but wish that I were in Jasper's arms and not Chanel's. Every night she would stroke my hair as I rest my head in her lap, she would begin her story. I knew she was older than Carlisle with the way she spoke in her thoughts, very old English and the songs are definitely from a few centuries ago. It is fun to listen to but after she finishes I would then go back to Rosalie's open motherly arms and rest with her for the rest of the night. She had told Emmett that he would not be able to have sex with her until he puts Jasper and I back together but he stubbornly said that he was still in the thought process. I knew he would eventually give in, I mean who else better to protect and love me for eternity that Jasper. We all knew Emmett knew it but he was just being a stubborn over-protective father.

The next day, Jasper opens the door for me after he parked in the college parking lot. After taking his hand with a smile and getting out of the car, Chanel came to my side away from Rosalie. Both really hated the other but they have to ride in the same car, Emmett's big jeep. Finally, the stupid shiny black parked itself next to the jeep; Alice and Edward come out hand in hand.

_I love you too._ Edward thought to me clearly getting my comment on his car.

_What is it with you and Volvos? It is somewhat weird._

_Says the girl who is obsessed with Corvettes._

_Corvettes are cool…Volvos are for wimps._

_No, they are not!_

_Yes they are._

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

"Will both of you stop," Rosalie whispered harshly to Edward and me. "People are staring more than usual because of your two weird facial expressions to each other and brace yourselves, here comes that guy."

"Good morning Ava," everyone tensed up at we turned to face _him_. What did he want? Did he really think that he would ever be able to tear Jasper and me apart?

"Hi." I glared at him.

"How are you?" he asked ignorant of our looks of pure hate. I stared long and hard into those soft blue-gray eyes of his, his blonde nice hair fell down to his chin, a smile crinkled his face, "Come on now beautiful, no need to be rude and not answer."

A deep guttural growl emitted from Jasper, Emmett and Edward. They pushed us behind as they stepped in front as if protecting us women folk. I sighed clearly annoyed by this. Stupid dream walker will not leave us alone.

"Whoa, hey now, I was just being nice," he put his hands up in defense.

"Stay away from my daughter," Emmett threatened clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Your daughter? I thought vamps were barren…" Emmett just growled even more at this.

"You stay away from her, she is his," he points at Jasper, "mate and it will stay that way."

Now it was Edward's turn to stick up for me, "You better keep your distance from my little sister or else."

"Else what?" he challenged Edward.

"You will wish you were never conceived."

Nathaniel gulped at this. I knew he was scared now, I could tell form his thoughts.

_Maybe I should just leave Ava alone. I can always find another girl, well no, I cannot but I am sure there is some girl to make me smile at times. I just know one thing and I do not want to die, but Ava is worth it. No, I will stand up and fight._

The last thought made me want to slap him. I was not worth it, not for him at least. I would never leave Jasper even if they fought and Nathaniel came out victorious. Suddenly I smelled _her_; she is walking in our direction with the dog at her side. Great more problems I think to myself.

"Look the leeches cannot help but keep recruiting more to their kind," the dog snarled. I rolled my eyes. Talk about being a stupid mutt. "Look man, being a bloodsucker is not that great."

Nathanial gave the mutt a look of confusion, "I am sorry but _what_ are you?" The mutt looked offended. Before he could retort anything back, Bella put her hand up.

"We come in peace," she began nervously. "I just do not want to be enemies with you guys; you are still friends to me even if one of you broke my heart. However, I realized Jacob was for me all along-

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "Yea I knew that dog was meant for you, we are too high of a class for _you._"

"Bella you are just going to have to forget about us and completely move on," Alice said as kindly as possible and added in her head _'And keep your slutty paws off my Edward you bitch.'_ I smirked.

The guy's had come back to their own girls' side, I linked my arm with Chanel's. Edward wrapped his arms around Alice and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Bella looked hurt but she quickly returned to her nervous/happy let us be friends look. None of us moved waiting for both Bella and the mutt group and the romantic dream walker to disappear. Finally, I took the initiative, pushed past the three bocking our way, and headed to the main building for the first class that Jasper and I were too busy to attend to the other day. Emmett and Rosalie followed close behind with Edward and Alice walking behind them.

Nathaniel P.O.V

I watched as the whole family disappeared from my view. The two new people stood there shocked, I was about to leave and try to find Ava before my first class but the non-human stepped in my way.

"Um excuse me," I said side stepping him but he blocked my way again. "I need to go to class."

"No, you want to find those leeches again," he spat at me.

"Look this is none of your business, one of those "leeches" have the girl I am meant to be with," I narrowed my eyes on the tall man before me.

"What?" the human asked.

"Ava Worthington-

"_She_ is a leech, humans are not to be with leeches," the non-human spat at me.

"I am not human," I tried to shove him but he was hard as a rock.

"I'll tell you what I am if you tell me what you are."

"Dream walker."

"Werewolf."

"Ah, that is why your scent is not of a human and why you fought with them," it all it me now. Why did I not realize this earlier?

"Yes and you should stay away from them, they cause nothing but heartbreakers and liars and that little leech you are after is a complete slu-

I punched him hard in the face before he could finish. He was on the ground gripping his nose; the human was at his side frantically asking him if he was okay. I walked away from the two and to the building, through the partially empty halls; a few students were still scurrying around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review..I've had writers block lately so yea....


	23. Chapter 23

Jasper P.O.V

Later that day, we all met in the library once all our first few classes were done. Ava told me she had a night class with Alice and Emmett so I should not worry about Nathaniel even getting near her. I still sat next to her nervous as hell. The love of my life is being chased after another man, a man who could possibly take her away from me. Edward kicked my chair and narrowed his eyes on me. He must have heard what I thought, I forgot I could only block out Ava.

"She loves only you, stop worrying," he hissed at me in a low voice. "She is thinking that you will leave her because of him." I instantly felt guilty and pulled Ava into my embrace. I whispered into her ear, "I love you, _he_ will never separate us."

"I'm sorry Jasper, I will understand when you do leave me," Ava said, I could feel the sadness roll off her like waves, crushing me in the process.

"I am not going to leave you. This thing will never separate us, I thought you knew that," I hugged her tighter; I could feel her body shake against mine.

"Why does it feel like everyone is out to separate us, destroy what we have together?" she sobbed dryly into my chest.

"They are jealous that we have something they do not, patience and eternal love," I kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me with those great golden orbs. Just as we were getting happy, that horrid scent reached our noses. Immediately I was on my feet before him, so that he cannot get to Ava. There he stood; his gray-blue eyes pierced my own. I growled, "Leave her alone, she does not love you."

He shrugged, "She will as time passes." I clenched my hands wanting to tear off his head but Ava's hand was on my arm calming _me_ down. Funny an empath calmed by only one touch. Of course, this was the touch of my eternal mate.

"Nathaniel, please stop," begged Ava, her sorrow overwhelmed me. I sent her some calming waves; she looked at me with the smallest smile before turning her eyes back at the damn dream walker. "I do not love you; I love Jasper with my heart. Only around him does my dead heart beat. I would not mind being friends with you but I cannot _ever_ be in love with you."

"Why don't you give me a try?" Nathaniel did not give up. "I am sure if you are alone with me for one night that you will realize that _**I**_ am the one for you, not him." I stepped forward but Ava quickly grabbed me and held me back. I heard Rosalie struggle with Emmett, holding him back from tearing this guy to shreds. Edward wanted to lunge at this guy but then Alice went into hysterics distracting everyone. Students walking around stared as Alice was squirming around on the ground, her pupils wide, eyes dazed, mouth slightly open. I heard someone yell at people to call 911. Edward and Ava were unfortunately pulled under and saw it all.

Ava P.O.V

_The blood, the horror, terror-stricken teenagers running away from…us. Then I smelled the mutt, dead bloodless bodies strewn across the field along with two others, I could only assume it was Bella and Nathaniel. Edward and Jasper stood grinning madly in the middle of the field, their eyes a crimson red. Police arrived at the scene, Chief Swan overcome with grief as he held his lifeless daughter in his arms. Edward and Jasper were long gone but people already saw them commit their heinous crime. It will be a matter of minutes before the Volturi arrives with a decision at hand. Then I see Jasper run to me, Emmett and Rosalie are equally furious at him and Edward for doing what they did. He is telling me he is deeply sorry and that he loves me. Edward is begging Alice for forgiveness. Carlisle and Esme enter, Esme dryly weeps over her two sons as Carlisle paces around not knowing what to do. They could move away to Europe, somewhere far away from here and never return until centuries later. He is regretting ever coming here, how stupid could he have been. Finally, a decision is made. _The vision has ended; someone is holding me tightly against their chest. I hear people yelling in the background, everyone is in hysterics, an ambulance is nearing, no wait three ambulances are nearing.

"Ava? Ava! Baby, darling," said a familiar panicking voice. "Sweetheart, open your eyes, please open them." I slowly open my eyes and realize that Alice, Edward and I were all being gawked. Edward was already sitting with Alice cradled in his arms, he is rocking back and forth crying dry tears into her neck. Rosalie is stroking my hair, she rested her forehead against mine breathing out slowly.

"My baby," she croaked out. "Oh, my baby you are okay." Emmett tightly holding my hand kissed it and came forward resting his head on my tummy. He gave me a soft smile, the worry still etched on his face. Jasper was still holding me. Chanel went over to Alice once she saw I was fine, she patted Edward.

_Do not worry._ She thought mainly to him, but it was not my fault I could over hear. _Whatever is to happen will change, the future is not set. Please, do not worry child._ Chanel was the only one who could call us child, she even would call Carlisle child but he did not know because she only thought it. Edward seemed calmed by these words. Alice was still dazed but snapped out of it when Chanel hugged her. I could tell the people around us were confused, they were thinking that this was some prank or something. The paramedics rushed in with stretchers, someone pointed out who was in trouble. The first paramedic came to me and asked that Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett remove themselves from me.

"I'm fine, sorry to worry you but it was just a seizure," I say smoothly, I looked at him from under my half-closed lids, my lips formed a half-smile. The paramedic could not be older than 23, he was easily flattered; his heart skipped a beat. My sly smile grew as his heart completely stopped for a whole second; he let out a breath of air he did not realize he was holding in until his colleague called out his name. It seemed that Alice and Edward also convinced the other paramedics that they were fine and were deeply sorry for wasting their time. "We just forgot to take our meds this morning." I added as the whole family rose to their feet. Everyone around us took in the lie quickly and went back to admiring our beauty and grace. I could feel Nathaniel staring at me, not in awe but something else. Worry? Perhaps the seizure of mine, thanks to Alice's horrifying vision, caused him to think that I am not worth it. Nope, wrong again.

_I wonder what that Seer saw…obviously it involved the pianist…_

I blocked out the rest of his thoughts by emerging myself into the thoughts of the other students, the paramedics left slightly dazed. The students went back to what they were doing before our sudden "seizure" attack. After a few moments, my family and I exited the school and rove home as if nothing happened. The second we got home Alice unwillingly told everyone what happened in the vision. We resolved that Jasper and Edward never go anywhere near the three meaning that they will have to be transferred. If they are transferred that means we all transfer, Carlisle thought about it and said that it would be best for the family and the towns people, but they are staying in Forks just they all will have to drive farther out for college.

Little did we know that this was did nothing to help the problem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is the worst chapter I have written. Please review and tell me what I could have done better. And sorry about the late updates, its just school started again and I have less time to type up the story. I'll try to update ASAP.


	24. Chapter 24

Jasper P.O.V

Three weeks, three blissful weeks passed by. They were blissful to all but me, why? Well, I am happy that Emmett is letting Ava move into my room, well from the start it has always been our room but yea anyways. We both overcame that one obstacle eventually, now we only had two more to go…well two more for me. First is Nathaniel, the pesky dream walker has left us alone for a while but I have seen him hang around trying to get close to us but always backs off whenever the dog and Bella came around. It seems the three are somewhat friends. Second is asking Ava finally to marry me. I still wanted it to be permanent that we are Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock or Worthington, up to her, even though she said she is happy just to be with me. She never cared much about the whole big white wedding ordeal but that almost killed Alice and Rosalie when she said that. My eyes stare up at the ceiling as I try to figure out what to do now. I felt those two dainty hands spread over my chest, resting around my neck and a small weight upon my body. Looking down I see the love of my life smiling brightly up at me. Oh how lucky I am to be with such a delicate being: her arms loosely around my neck as she rests her head on my chest. She lets out a sigh. I wrap my arms around her and hold her dearly to me.

"Jasper…" she began.

"Yes love," I looked down at her but she did not look up.

"I love you and only you, you know that…right?"

"Yes and you know I love you too," I said making it sound like a statement. She looked up and smiled but I knew she was worried and sad. "What is wrong love?"

"Nothing, why would you ask that?" she rested her head back on my chest, looking down away from me.

"I am an empath, love. You cannot hide your emotions from me," I pulled her face up to look at me, her eyes not as bright as usual. They were dimming into those threatening black orbs. I reached down and brushed my lips lightly against hers. "Love, tell me what is bothering you." She closed her eyes.

"Jasper, I'm worried…" she broke into a sob. I held her tightly against my chest and rocked her slightly back and forth. She sobbed dryly into my shoulder. She pushed me away a bit, she took a gulp of air, "Nathaniel, he…he came back. Chanel put me into a light sleep just so I would relax but he came back. He said I will be his, he will make sure you and the family will not get in the way. Oh Jasper, I do not want anyone to get hurt because of me." She sobbed out again; she was on an emotional rollercoaster bringing me along for the ride. I pulled her close to me and cradled her in my arms making her calm down bit by bit.

"Sssshhhhh," I softly whispered in her ear. "It will be okay love; I will take care of _everything_."

She whimpered. "Jasper, he sent me flowers again."

"A dozen red roses?" I kept my cool, not wanting to scare Ava with my newfound jealous temper. She nodded her head. If, there was anything we did not understand about Nathaniel, it was about the roses. What is the point of red roses when Ava absolutely finds them to be a cliché and hates them. If he truly loved her, he would know her favorite flowers are calla lilies. Ava absolutely adored calla lilies. I still remember when she was five years old, she played in the garden where there were bunches of them, she would gather them up and act as a princess with Rosalie and Alice playing with her while Edward, Emmett and I would watch.

"_Look Alice! Rosy!" called out the little girl in her new white summer dress. She was running to us with a bunch of flowers in her hand. "Look, flowers!" She held them up for everyone to see._

"_Very pretty flowers," Alice smiled brightly. Ava went over to Emmett who picked her up and plopped her down on his lap. He hugged the small giggling girl._

"_White like my dress, and these blue like sky but I don't know what they are named," she pouted. Rosalie laughed._

"_They are Calla Lilies and Blue Daisies," Rosalie helped Ava hold them nicely so the stems do not break. "They are very pretty like you."_

"_C-ca-ll-a Lil-ies and Blue Da-ai-sy-s," Ava said this slowly pronouncing it by little sections. She was still learning new things every day. "Calla Lilies and Blue Daisy!" She beamed at us._

"_Good job Ava!" Edward encouraged the small child. She tottered over to him and sat in his lap. He took some of the daisies from her and placed them in her thick black mane that is braided into two braids on the side of her head and pulled back. Some of her curly wild hair hung back around her shoulders. Edward was doing a rather good job in lacing her hair with the pretty blue flowers, his thin pianist hands were quick and elegant. He finished, "There, you look even more gorgeous." Ava stood up and twirled around in her dress._

"_A princess," she squealed happily, throwing her remaining flowers in the air. She twirled and twirled right into Alice's out stretched arms. Alice giggled, "Yes, a beautiful princess waiting for her prince charming to arrive to rescue her from the evil dragon!" She got up and stomped around roaring at Ava who squealed and ran away laughing. Alice would stomp after her; Rosalie would laugh as Emmett jumped up._

"_Do not worry my dear princess for your father in shining armor has come to rescue you!" Before he could pretend to fight Alice, Rosalie tripped him and stood up hiding her laughter. _

"_No, it is the fair maidens mother who comes to her rescue," and off she ran with Alice and Ava making up a fairytale story. _

However, those times have passed. There is no more fairytales or any of that, just the painful reality of it all. Reality is Nathaniel chasing after the now weak and tired Ava. I could feel the steady breathing of a now calm Ava, her eyes closed, her mind in a relaxed state. I kissed her forehead and lay her next to me. Her eyes flutter open as I climb out of bed, "Where are you going?"

"Hunting," I lied. Partly, I was going out to hunt down Nathaniel and confront him. Therefore, it was a lie in one way.

She groaned, "Hurry back, I think I'm in need of one of your miracle massages." I had an urge to stay and deal with him later but I cannot wait any longer. I needed to take care of him now. It is now or never. I leaned back over to her and pulled her into a deep kiss but immediately pulled away. "Tease," she moaned. I smirked and winked at her.

"That's just a preview of what you'll receive later love," with that I walked out of the room. I had to run out of there to escape the lust and love rolling off her. If I stayed, I might have never come out for days. After all, I just got her back into our room and there is no way I'm giving her back to _anyone_.

----

I found him at the border of La Push; he just stood there with the dog talking casually. Bella nowhere in sight making it easier for me. I approached them and the dog immediately started growling at me but I kept advancing forward.

"What does the little corpse want now?" the dog spat at me.

"Pay me no mind mutt, I am here for the dream walker," I say narrowing my eyes on Nathaniel. "We have some unfinished business that needs to be dealt with."

"Whatever you say to him can be said to be too," the dog growled, he did not like the way Jasper said all that.

"No, it is between me and Jasper, Jacob, I am a man," Nathaniel spoke up. He smirked, "We shall deal things like men, right Jasper?"

"Yes of course, Nathaniel," Jasper did not smile back but just stared at him filled with hatred. This man is the source of Ava's worry and pain. Why did he not realize this? I will make him realize this today.

The dog growled at me and finally, unwillingly left us. I stood where I was; knowing that he cannot cross the border, Nathaniel knew this and did not move a muscle. He knew that Jasper came to fight but he is no match to the strength of a vampire.

"Leave Ava alone," I said clenching and unclenching my fists.

"I cannot." He said this so simply my rage started to boil.

"She is not your soul mate, she is mine and I am hers. You cannot tear us apart and you will not tear her away from the family," a deep growl left my throat.

"That is up to her to decide, but she will come to me. With me she can have everything that she cannot have with you," Nathaniel gave me a sly mischievous smirk.

"There is nothing you can give that I cannot, other than true love."

"Oh you do not know?" his smirk grew. "I can give her children." My mouth must have fallen to the ground in disbelief.

"Vampire women are barren no matter who they are with," I say regaining my composure.

"Not true, there have been a very small few dream walkers who have had vampires as their soul mates and so they created a potion, yes an actual potion, which enables the vampire woman to bear children," he smiled triumphantly at me. I scowled at him but my mind wan racing. Maybe Ava should be with him, he'd be able to let her have children. Ava would be a great mother, even my few dreams showed me. However, Ava told me that she loved only me…but I know she will be happier with Nathaniel. He can give her children, I cannot…but what if this potion is a lie. I narrowed my eyes on him.

"You are lying," I make my voice sound strong and certain instead of full of doubt.

"Nope, it is the truth. I would never lie just to get Ava, I know she wants children and I would never lie about her being able to have children with me," he bragged. I clenched my hands into two fists, restraining myself from rushing over to him and tearing him to pieces.

"She does not love you."

"Not yet-

"Not ever," I cut him off. Now it was his turn to be silent and mull things over.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke up, "Why do all of you doubt that she will ever love me?"

"Because she told me and the whole world she loves me, and when she said she will be my mate, my wife, my lover for eternity," I say coolly. "Ava loves me but she will not mind befriending you."

"I want more than friendship."

"She will never come near you if you keep wanting that."

"She is my soul mate, even if she denies it, I cannot."

"You will find another; we have a vampire in our family who has no mate."

"The gothic one?" the conversation between Nathaniel and I had eased. To me it seemed as if he is finally accepting it all and is finally letting Ava go.

"Chanel, she has a troubling past but is willing to be close to other people. She really is a great person," I did not want to bring up how Ava is greater.

"Then you take her and I will take Ava," he replied cheekily, I growled at him and he backed off.

"Fine, fine," he put his hands up surrendering. "Although, I am curious…when are you asking her to marry you?" he sounded sad but I did not care.

"Why does it matter to you?" I growl becoming protective again.

"You said we can be friends and as a friend I would like to attend your wedding and give a gift," he shrugged.

"When it happens it will happen, none of us are in any rush and you will still be alive when it happens."

"True, we are two immortals after all," he smirked.

"I am practically indestructible but you my dream walker, I can snap you like a twig," I smirked evilly at him, his smile disappeared and replaced by a small nervous smile.

"Now that we are friends, you would not do that," he laughed nervously. I cocked my head to the side and smiled.

"Wouldn't I?" this got him scared; my smile grew. This "man" has no backbone. I chuckled, "Goodbye Nathaniel, it is a good thing you came to reason. I will see you around _friend_."

"Yes, Um bye Jasper," he called after me. I waved a small goodbye and ran back home content that I finally got him to realize everything; I guess threatening him with dry threats as a group was never the right way to go. Talking is so much simpler, especially when one is deathly afraid of being killed by the one vampire who had the less control than the others have.

Alice P.O.V

"Jasper will be home in a few seconds," I told Ava, who was calming me down. I kept having visions of Edward and Bella; at times it would change but always them in a bedroom…I closed my eyes. Ava and Edward saw my latest vision of him and her; Edward went out in the woods to wallow in self-pity with Esme while Ava came directly to my side. Chanel would have been there too but she was busy out getting some errands done. She became quick friends with me as I had predicted earlier. Only for me would she speak when telling a story of the past, she even had some funny embarrassing ones of Carlisle. "He will be here in a minute."

"Why should that matter to me? He will have me soon enough but not before I know you are your happy pixie self again," Ava smiled brightly at me. Well as bright as she could, that Nathaniel guy was still bothering her to no end. "Come on; let us finish planning your wedding which is a week away!"

I gave her a small smile; I could not help feeling down. Bella, who I still liked, was going to make a move on Edward who is _my_ fiancé. I mean we left sure but she went ahead and got with Jacob and most importantly, she stayed with him. Not our fault, yet in a way it feels like she is getting back at us for doing such a thing. Which makes no sense what so ever. Ava dumped a pile of bridal magazines on my lap and started shuffling through them.

"I still think to torture Eddie, we should put him in a pink tux," Ava forced her small giggles. I smiled.

"It would not go with the white and light green color theme I had already planned out," I shrugged as I picked one up and randomly shuffled through it. Everything was set; all that is left is the bridesmaid's dresses. I could not even make up my own mind. The knock on the door reminded me that Jasper had come to steal Ava away. I felt selfish at the moment and not intended to give my only piece of happiness up to him, he can just join us in picking out dresses and wait until my Edward comes back or Chanel, I am in need of company.

"Come in Jazz," I say quietly. Ava lay down on her tummy next to me flipping through the magazine. Jasper came in and sat on the edge of the bed next to Ava, he must have thought something to her because I caught a slight shake of her head. He pouted oh so slightly but I caught it out of the corner of my eye. His nostrils flared, a habit of his only when he became anxious. Unwillingly, I sighed, "Go."

They looked over at me; Ava shook her head, "No, I am staying."

"I said go, you two need your time alone," I smiled at them but inside I was deeply sad and frustrated. Jasper frowned at me, then gave Ava a kiss on the forehead and left. I saw that she would stay and leave only until Edward came back; she saw it too and smiled triumphantly as she continued flipping through the magazine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late update but I had some exams that i had no time to wrute at all. So sorry, but well here you go. Reviews are appreciated but that is up to you. Thank you all who have reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Ava P.O.V

Jasper and I decided to go out hunting; it has been awhile since we have done it together. I have forgotten how great it feels to go out into the woods, hunting down our prey together. Bloodthirsty fiends damned to a life of eternity. I have been reading excessively many horror vampire novels. Well I needed something to preoccupy my time and Chanel always leaves her books on the ground. For some who has lived longer than anyone in the house has, she sure knows how to act as a weird hormonal depressed teenager. It is probably because of being trapped in a body of a beautifully dark teen. After letting us into her lives, our own view of her has changed, even Rosalie has come to acknowledge her. Her life was a hard one where she barely can ever trust anyone for she tended to become hurt when she did.

"Ava," Jasper came behind me, his breath on my neck. Hunting, oddly enough, excited him. I looked into my refection in those fully dilated black eyes. He was sexually aroused by the hunt; I in a black red strapless corset, blue jeans and black boots might have contributed to it. "You smell rather delicious this evening, mind taking a small detour with me so I can enjoy dessert first?"

"You'll ruin your appetite," I push him away and try to sniff out some deer. He has me in his clutches again, his lips pressed hard against my neck and climbing up to my defined jaw line past to my ear.

He growls, "I do not mind." I smirk and push him away once more.

"Well, I am starving. If I do not manage to salvage up some food now, I will lose control and end up attacking the nearest human available."

"Is Nathaniel considered to be human?" Jasper gave me a half-smile. "Because I am sure he is willing to give himself up to your satisfaction."

"Hey, now, I thought we are friends," said that man who was constantly after me no less than a month ago. Occasionally he would confess his still undying love for me but I would glare at him or ignore him until he gave up. After meeting Emmett's protective, fatherly dark nature he completely stopped. To my relief he started making friends with Chanel. I think there may be love for him yet. Jasper just growled at him as I gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Nat, it is not a good thing to be around while we hunt. We could possibly hurt you," I warn him.

"I know," he gave me a mischievous grin. I frown but he quickly added, "I have news about Bella. I think you should try to talk to her instead of threaten her. It is not her fault she has feelings for Edward. I believe a smooth talking will get her off your backs and back to Jacob."

"The dogs will never allow us onto their land, dreamer," Jasper spat using his hateful nickname for Nathaniel. Nat never minded it because he mistakes it as a male bonding technique.

"That is why you lure her out of her mates' territory," my eyes widen.

"Mate? She is going to mate with that thing?" I wrinkle up my nose in disgust.

"Not yet," he flashes us a sheepish grin. "In the future maybe there are little pups to be produced."

"Ew," I say at the thought of anyone mating with a dog. Nathaniel smiles as we shuddered at the image.

"Well if she is to mate with the fleabag I do not see how she can possibly want Edward. Humans are pathetically needy in every way. They want what they can possibly no longer have," I mutter shaking the image from my head. "They always want something."

"It is human nature."

"It is stupid and sad. Be happy with what you got, although she did downgrade when she left Edward but if she went with a human she will possibly upgrade. Humans are always an upgrade from a dog," I say staring off into space.

"Now, now, Ava," Jasper said coming from behind. "Be nice or those words will come back two-fold."

"When have you been ever one to talk?"

Jasper shrugged, "Since I fell in love with the sweet, kind natured Ava who has since turned into a vampire who let out her wild side which I am missing at the moment. Come, let's go enjoy our little dessert and then create havoc among the towns' people."

"This is not the 18th century, Jazz," I grin. "We cannot go around creating bloody massacres and blame it on the French revolution." I referred to one of the stories Chanel has told me of her past.

"Damn…"

Nathaniel coughed nervously to get out attention back on him, he succeeded, "Well I shall be off. Shall I tell Bella to meet you at a certain time?" he was looking at me.

I frowned, "Meet me? Why the bloody hell would, _I_ want to talk to her? Have Alice do it, it is a conflict between those two. I am not involved." I wagged my finger at him. With that, I grabbed Jasper's hand and ran off without wanting to hear another word out of the dreamer.

Nathaniel P.O.V

I watched as the two ran off in incredibly high speed, they were a complete blur to my normal eyes. Damn them. Now I will have to go to the Cullen's home to talk with Alice, although I do not mind since she is rather nice to me. Of course, I can also see Chanel there as well. She is a rather fascinating woman. Although, I still love Ava, Chanel is starting to grow on me…but she does not seem to be interested in me in any way. Grudgingly, I walk over to the Cullen's home. Alice is already waiting for me with a rather grim look on her face.

"Alice," I nod my head at her.

"Nathaniel," she gives me a weak smile before inviting me in. We sit across from each other in the living room. "Tell her to meet me at the mall, Ava and Rosalie will be there with me but will not over hear our discussion." She got right to the point without me even prompting her. She sighed.

"Alice, I am sorry," I say truthfully. "I wish there were something else I could do."

"Sadly there is nothing other than be a good friend and stay until Chanel comes back home with the grocery," Alice smiled at my confused look. "We have to keep up the image we are human and grocery shopping is one of the things we have to do."

"Right…" I grinned. "By the way, the wedding was lovely." I say bringing up the nice, small marriage between Alice and Edward that took place a few weeks ago.

"That is literally the thousandth time you told me that," Alice smile grew.

I shrugged, "So? It was nice and it is the only thing I can think of saying."

"It was rather nice, wasn't it?" her expression seemed lost far off in the distant. "Jasper and Ava's marriage will be coming up soon, once he pops the question tonight…"

"Oh…so soon already?"

"It will be lovely and you are kind to give them such a gift…" her soulless black eyes stared right at me but a smile played on her lips. "Nathaniel, you will make her the happiest vampire even if she is not your mate. That gift will create a different bond between you two; a bond of a deep, great friendship."

"Thank you Alice, you have no clue how comforted I feel at the moment," I said with a small smile. It is great to be friends with Ava and soon to be great friends with her but I would rather have her as my wife. Someone who will have children with _me_, not Jasper…what does he have I do not? I was snapped out of my thoughts by a gasp. I snap my head up to a surprised Chanel. She glanced at Alice who got up smiling, and gave Chanel a hug. She took the groceries out of her hand and left with a smile plastered on her face. I nod my head at Chanel and pat the seat next to me on the big couch. She sits but a few feet safely away from me.

"Good evening Chanel," I smile brightly at her. She is wearing a black tank top with a gray/black plaid skirt that had a chain hanging here and there. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulder into her lap; it made a deep contrast with her chalky-pale white skin, those pale pink lips almost blending in. Those brilliant golden eyes each Cullen had, glanced up at me but quickly looked somewhere else. Her eyes fluttered over the great portrait of Ava.

"Ava is out hunting with Jasper," she said coolly, holding back the sad truth that he was here for Ava not for her.

"I know," I say with a grin. "I met them before I came here."

"Oh," she felt the weight of jealousy life off her. We continued our conversation for a short while before I knew my mother wanted me home. He got up and they said their goodbyes.

Chanel P.O.V

I walked up stairs to my room with an extra bounce in my step that no one in particular will notice, except maybe Ares when he comes home from hunting with my mistress Gaia. He is an empath so he will notice my mood change; then again, I am always somewhat happy around Gaia and the pixie, they are the only ones who seemed to try to be my friends even if I rarely ever smiled. Slowly, I let them into my world, their viewpoints changed but the big bear was still scared of me and the blonde now cautious of me but somewhat friendly. She acknowledges I am alive, which was more than the mind reader's ex-girlfriend acquired. I walked into my room and saw my horror novels that _I_ have written over the years strewn across my bed; I always changed my pen name and never showed myself to the publishers. It was important that they never capture a picture of me for I love to write books and they will become suspicious when I never seem to age. Ava has already modeled for many companies; her beauty is renowned in the modeling world. Ever photographer wants her for this magazine or that one fashion show. It is crazy how her pictures are EVRYWHERE. Although, it worries me that people will notice she never ages and a hundred years later people will wonder why there is a teenage girl walking around that looks just like the Ava Worthington that is supposed to be dead. Ava said by that time, no one would remember her, stars rise and then they fade until no one remembers them. She may be beautiful but there is always another who is as twice as beautiful. I told her that is not true and that her modeling career will be her ultimate downfall. That was our first argument as friends; she shunned me and did not talk to me for ages. Depressing really, but then I met Nathaniel. Oh, what a sweetheart he is! How much my heart yearned for a single ounce of his attention but alas no, his eyes were reserved for Ava and her only, his heart constantly beating for only her. For a while, I was consumed by such intense jealousy that even Jasper had begun to avoid me and often steered Ava away from my room. Soon after the pixies' wedding, his pursuit of Ava stopped and he came close to me. Although, I am being cautious around for my heart cannot bear any more aches, I cannot but rejoice in the attention I am receiving from a man; a man whom I desperately yearn for everyday.

"Jeez Chanel, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought you to be a relative of Shakespeare," Ava smirked as she walked into my room.

"He was a good friend of mine, rather yummy blood," I say as if in deep thought. I winked at Ava. "Great in bed too."

She squeezed her eyes shut and wrinkled up her nose, "Did not need the mental image, thank you very much."

"That is for reading my mind you little she-devil." She stuck her tongue at me before bending down to grab a book.

"Mind me borrowing this for bit? I am on the last chapter and cannot wait to know how it all ends," her eyes shone with excitement. She absolutely loves my books, for some reason the occult and supernatural fascinate endlessly in times of either boredom or when she is alone. I nod my head and she headed out, closing the door behind her as she went.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this is a warning to all those who read this. I appreciate that people are reading this story and those who added it to thier story alert but I am tired that after 25 chapters, I have barely that many reviews. And I love to hear everyone's opinions on each chapter, at least one review per chapter and I'll be more motivated to write this story again. My new policy is no reivew, no new chapters. If there is something you do not like about the story, tell me so that I can change or try to change it as much as I possibly can. Seriously, I am enforcing this policy: no review, no new chapters.


	26. Chapter 26

Jasper P.O.V

Ava and I came home covered in blood, leaves and dirt with smirks on both our faces. We both took showers and changed. I sat in our bed flipping mindlessly through a war journal while fingering the ring with my free hand; Ava had left to grab a book from Chanel. For some reason I felt extremely nervous. I have given her the ring before but it I did not get down on one knee and actually say, "Ava Elizabeth Worthington, will you marry me?" I know she loves me and I love her but for some reason I still felt scared. That sudden sweet smell that I immediately fell in love with, wafted to my nose; a mix of vanilla and cinnamon, a smell sweeter than any flower out there, all things that used to be sweet was now just garbage to my nose.

"Hello there love," I say as my little angel came to lie herself next to me. She opened her book but gave me a smile that acknowledged my comment. She snuggled into my chest as she began reading another one of Chanel's horror/fantasy novels. My fingers now nervously playing with the ring, my skin felt oddly extremely hot against the cold metal. I open my mouth and all that comes out is, "L-love?"

Ava looked up with a questioning look; I could feel how excited and agitated she felt to continue her book but she did not mind. "Yes Jazzy?"

"I-I-I h-have something…" Ava sat up now and cocked her head to the right. An idea popped into my head. I got up and pulled her up with me. I get close to her and whisper, "Close your eyes and trust me."

"I trust you with everything," she whispered back closing her eyes. I took her in my arms bridal style and jumped out the window and out into the open air towards a very familiar special place. Ava's small arms wrapped around me, her head buried in my chest as I held her close to my dead heart.

----

There we are, Ava eyes still closed in my arms. There, in the place where we first told each other we loved the other. There, where I promised her I loved her and only her. I leaned close into her ear and whispered, "Open your eyes love."

Those golden eyes showed themselves and widened in surprise and happiness. "Oh…wow." A smile spread across her face. "Jasper, I cannot believe you brought me here."

Her back was to me as those orbs surveyed the land. I kneeled down and pulled out the ring just as she turned around. "Ava Elizabeth Worthington, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" She gasped.

She stood silent for a moment, scaring me that it was early and she was not ready. Doubts formed in my head but cleared when she squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck saying, "Yes, yes, yes!" She pulled away, rammed her lips onto mine, and pulled away again, smiling. "Yes, Jasper, I will."

Alice P.O.V

Even though I was slightly depressed at my own situation, I could not help but jump around excited that Ava and Jasper were now getting married and soon the wedding will take place and Nathaniel will give them a gift that will give Ava what she always yearned for and something Rosalie will hate her for at first. Carlisle said that every Worthington women always have daughters to carry on their human qualities, every possible emotion bottled up inside them yet knows how and when to have fun. Two people in one, something I have not seen in a while. Chanel and Rosalie joined in my merriment as Emmett stood back brooding over the fact Ava is truly in fact Jasper's mate.

"She said yes," Chanel said twirling me around, a big smile on her face. I smiled back at her equally excited.

"We are going to have another wedding!" I said as my eyes grew big as I realized what I just said. "Oh my gosh, we have to start planning for _her_ perfect wedding."

Chanel laughed shaking her head; she sat down on the couch with Rosalie on the other end. "You Cullen's are always rushing one thing or another. Let them take their time with the wedding but before that, we need Bella to take care of."

"You had to bring that up?" I pouted.

Chanel gave me her dead serious look, "Listen young one, it is better to resolve something through talking before the bad happens. You are lucky you have the gift of the ancient Seers, just like my mother. Use those powers to your advantage, the future is never set. As a vampire you should know that."

We all sat in silence for a while before the happy couple came bursting through the door. Ava's happiness brought on back our own. Jasper went upstairs receiving congratulations from the boys as we congratulated Ava.

"When shall we have your bachelorette party?" Rosalie winked at Ava. Ava let out one of her beautiful happy laughs.

"Well…" Ava trailed off, her finger on her chin, her eyes up at the ceiling as if in deep thought. She gave us a smirk as the four of burst out in laughter. Soon Esme came in and hugged Ava tight saying how happy she was that she is getting married.

"Oh, three daughters married, now we just need Nathaniel and Chanel to get closer," Esme said playfully. If Chanel were human, she would have been blushing bright red about now.

"N-Nathaniel will never…" She stuttered out embarrassed.

"Awe, Chanel, we are just teasing," Esme smiled.

"And don't get your hopes up, you have to be confident," I said with a great big smile. I plopped myself next to her and gave her a hug. "You will get him soon enough, just let the dreamer get over our Ava fully."

"He still has a thing for Ava?" Rosalie asked with one eyebrow raised. "Even after getting to know Emmett?" We all snickered at that comment because Nathaniel never got within 5 feet of Emmett after he threw him across the backyard in "playful" manner. Nathaniel never got over it and never dared to play football with him ever again. Being thrown across our vast green backyard is not exactly fun.

"That was rather mean of Emmett…" said Ava grinning. "But it was definitely funny."

"Oh, your fiancé wants you…he's going to come get you in a minute," I said nodding my head to the hallway where Jasper appeared a minute later. He came up behind her, grasping her close to him. He whispered something low and fast only for her ears. She giggled and said her goodnight to us. We watched as the two happier people went off for a night of bliss, planning their future life together for eternity.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the chpater~ Oh and I am still holding up my policy: No Review No new Chapter


	27. Chapter 27

Ava P.O.V

Rosalie forced another big white wedding dress on me, this time it was a poufy one making me look huge. I began making faces at myself in the mirror while I wore that dress. Rosalie came around after zipping it up and scowled at me.

"For the love of everything sacred and matrimonial, stop making faces!" she growled at me. I thought about sticking my tongue out at her but decided against it, knowing she will probably have an urge to cut it out. I started to pull at the fabric of the dress, which was extremely itchy. This made Rosalie even madder, "Stop fussing!"

"I'm not fussing, the material is itchy," I pout. She scowled at me once more. My eyes widen, my mouth zipped itself up as she called over one the ladies to fix the dress up a bit here and there. She shook her head and practically tore the dress off me and went to look at some other choices. I stood on the platform in my lacey purple bra and panties surrounded by mirrors. Tired I decided to have fun with the mirrors. Letting down my now wild, curly hair, I puffed it up making me look even wilder as I growled, "My who is this sexy animal?" Caught up in my own enjoyment, I did not realize another pair of eyes also enjoying my poses. A sound of clapping caught my attention as I twirled around to see a man in all black.

"Magnificent!" he said in a loud booming voice. His lips curled into a smile. "You are the one and only Miss Ava Elizabeth Worthington, are you not?"

"I am." My eyes widened in amazement as I realized who he is.

"My, your pictures do you no justice at all darling, that is because they are taken by amateurs pretending to be professionals," he said still smiling. He cocked his head to the right. "So the rumors are true, our famous model is getting married. But to whom is a mystery everyone is dying to figure out." This comment made me smile.

"And _you_ will never know Mr. Jacque. May I ask for your purpose on coming all the way out to Paris? I hear nothing about any fashion show yet." I smiled covertly before turning my back at him. I could see his pout clear from the mirrors reflections. Rosalie came back with many more dresses. As she passed the greatest photographer of all time, she sent him a warning glare telling him to leave. For it was scandalous to have the famed soon to be married model to be seen with a man whom she is not to marry, thank goodness they were in Paris when everyone thought she was still in Forks, Washington with her mystery husband. Alice and Chanel took on the role on distracting the paparazzi. Somehow, unfortunately for me, I became the most new loved, sweetest, "virgin" model to be in the spotlight and this caught the attention of many reporters and gossip-hungry people. I waved goodbye to Mr. Jacque as Rosalie glared him into leaving the supposedly private room.

"Okay, I got some better ones for you this time." I raised an eyebrow at her as she bustled about. She pulled one on me, we had no worry that the dresses would not fit me, and I looked in the mirror somewhat pleased. It was a corset top, strapless, it defined all my curves on top but then it poufs out at the hip rather extravagantly. With my hair down and wild, I looked more like a fairy bride. I smiled, Rosalie shook her head and began fixing my hair; she somehow magically tamed it and returned back into those cascading long black curls. She clipped some of them back and placed some of those fake flowers from the vase nearby to get the vision in her head. Then came the fun part, the veil, a long one to that trailed far behind me, to keep the damned thing on my head, Rosalie placed a small tiara on my head. She made sure part of the veil covered my face and the rest would trail behind me. I looked in the mirrors once again but this time shocked at who I see displayed before me. I could not help but say aloud, "My who is this lady before my eyes?"

"The most beautiful bride of the century," Rosalie said tenderly, rubbing my cheek with her thumb. If vampires could cry, Rosalie would have filled up a large lake.

----

Alice P.O.V

Chanel caught me trying to sneak out of the house. She pulled me into the her black escalade; she preferred the big shiny cars. "We are going to the mall, just like you promised Nathaniel and me and just about everyone else, to settle things with Bella once and for all. Come now, you know you cannot win against me," Chanel said as I struggled against her as she dragged me into the car. I knew she is telling the truth so I stop and let myself be buckled in the passenger seat. Chanel, even though we are practically invincible as vampires, always likes to buckle up in the car. She said rules are rules. Backing out of the garage, Emmett came running in looking excited. Chanel rolled the window down scowling at him, "What do you want ape man?"

"Can I come?" he always wanted a ride in Chanel's escalade.

"Yea, but you cannot drive it," his face fell as he turned around to go back into the house.

----

As we reached the mall my eyes glazed over, Chanel knew what that meant. It was simple vision. Me meeting Bella as Chanel distracts the mutt. I groaned as I realized how stubborn and confused she would be. It will be a very long day.

Chanel parked her car and we entered the mall, the only noisy place that is not too far from town. We waited near a clothing shop; I waited until that horrid stench reached my nose. Chanel winced slightly but apart from that, she was used to the stench of dog. After so long, she told us that it does not bother her too much.

"Hey, Alice," came a weak voice. I turned around and smiled briefly at her but then glared at the mutt. Chanel immediately went forward to the dog, looped her arm in his and dragged him off so we could talk. Bella looked scared but I reassured her by putting my hand on her arm, "I won't hurt you, don't worry. My main goal is to talk."

"I-I don't understand what you want to talk about…" Bella stuttered out anxiously.

"Bella, you should know by now that I have premonitions and see what will happen based on someone's decision and based on yours, I know what you want but you cannot have it. After all you have…Jacob," I said refraining from saying mutt. She lowered her eyes.

"I feel as if I made a mistake to reject him after he came back…" If Ava were there, she would have said yes you did, not that she hated Bella but she was never too fond of her as I was. "I mean I love Jacob and all but sometimes I wonder what it would be like."

"You would be with Edward, I would still be with Jasper…probably and Ava would have ended up with Nathaniel and Chanel…she would have stayed as a closed up loner. Well, we all make our choices; there is no turning back no matter how much we want to. You have to let him go, only then will we all be able to relax and lead normal lives," I said keeping my cool wit. Bella raised her eyebrows at this. I laughed, "Okay, somewhat normal lives." She giggled. We smiled at each other for a moment.

"Come on, let's shop like we used to," I pulled on her hand.

"Oh, no not that again," she groaned. I dragged her into the nearest store and began shifting through the clothes.

"You know, Jasper and Ava's wedding is coming up soon," I said pulling out an ivory silk colored corset with black lace. Chanel will love this I thought as I went back to shifting through some more clothes.

"Oh," Bella said giving me look as if to say she is sorry.

I smiled, "They belong together. He loves her and she returns it, neither thinks of anyone else that way."

"When is the wedding?" she sounded a bit hurt now.

"Next week, at the Cullen manor of course at exactly midnight and you are coming," I said tossing her some clothes. "The…Jacob has to stay at home."

"Then I cannot come," I pouted then sighed when she would not budge.

"Fine, but it is up to Ava," I said as Bella laughed bitterly.

"She hates me."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"Blame Rosalie."

"I do." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well, Ava has changed much over the years. Plus, I think she'll let him come," She raised an eyebrow at me. "She will it is not like she will care too much. Just Rosalie might have a second opinion along with Emmett and Jasper…just about the whole family except Chanel and I…well you get the point." From the other side of the mall I heard Jacob growl and become frustrated with Chanel. Chanel just acted oblivious to his frustration and went dragging him around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it. It is almost over~ Woo Hoo...well for me at least...anyways I'm still holding up my policy. No Review, No new chapter


	28. Chapter 28

Ava P.O.V

After coming home from the wedding shopping trip, there was a huge surprise waiting for me in the living room. Alice, Chanel and Bella were sitting in the living room giggling like a bunch of teen girls. I stood in the hallway looking in watching with a raised eyebrow. Alice looked at me and motioned me in, Bella tensed up as I entered slowly. Unlike Edward, I was never frustrated that her thoughts did not come easily to me. Then again, I never cared for what the klutz thought. Also, her facial expressions told me everything she thought. I never saw what was so special about her. Nothing at all yet, I put a smile on anyways.

"Hello Bella," I smiled softly, seating myself across from Bella. "How are you?"

She looked scared but relaxed when she saw I did not want to hurt her, "Hey Ava, I'm fine…"

Alice gave me short warning look thinking, "_Be nice, I invited her to your wedding along with the mutt but she needs to be reassured that you want them to come."_

"So, Bella, I bet you heard about my wedding. You are coming right?" I asked getting to the point. She looked surprised at first.

"O-oh, um Jacob will have to be able to come too," She stuttered out nervously. The brief look of disgust was replaced by another smile.

"Of course," I realize my smiles were nothing but fake so I stop it and sigh. "Okay, I'm tired, you both are invited but he has to stay far away like in the back or something and Bella. I mean it; you both are welcomed to my wedding."

Chanel nodded in approval to my honesty. Bella looked at me with a smile playing on her lips, "So did you pick out a wedding dress? The brides' maid dresses too, I bet."

"Yes to the first but no to the second, I'm flying back out to Paris in two days to get them fitted for the four of you," I say as if it was normal. Bella looked confused, "Alice, Rosalie, Chanel and you."

"M-m-me?" Bella stuttered out.

"Yes you, I had a feeling I was going to have another bride's maid, meaning you, and so I waited until you and Alice had your little thing cleared up."

"B-but Jacob-

"Jasper will do something stupid in the next half hour thanks to Emmett and he'll have to agree to letting Jacob be one of his best men," I shrugged.

"How do you know? Have your powers evolved or something? Do powers evolve?" Bella's confusion came back. I chuckled.

Chanel chuckled, "Actually, it is something that happens daily. All the Cullen men, excluding Carlisle of course, keep having this daily wrestling match and so…they tend to break furniture and get in trouble. Last time they broke Ava's favorite antique armoire. She nearly murdered Emmett, and Jasper and Edward ran for their lives. But don't worry, she went after them next."

We all started laughing; it was a good moment before I heard a crash and a distinct whimper. Then three blurs which we took to be Emmett, Jasper and Edward running out of the house as fast as they can. Rolling my eyes, I got up and walked to my room letting out a small scream. The beautiful maple handcrafted bedpost and frame with intricate pattern of fairytales were all in splinters. I closed my eyes trying to calm down but it was Chanel who calmed me down by saying, "They are hiding at our baseball field." I smiled and was off to meet the three wimps.

----

Jasper walked into our room angry. I came in right after him just as angry, "Jasper, you have no right to be angry!"

"You invited the MUTT, how can I not be mad? You did not even ask me. Ava, you said he can be my best man," he said trough gritted teeth.

"One of your best men, not the main just one! I had to, plus, if you haven't noticed, you broke another one of my memories!" I pointed at the bed. Much of the furniture we bought were from the sale the bankers had when my mother died. My family was in a lot of debt and so to pay it off they took much of what I had left. The bed and armoire being some of them. This softened Jasper up; he knew if vampires could cry, tears would be streaming down my cheeks.

"I-I, Ava inviting Bella was okay but the dog-

"I know, I don't like it anymore than you but Bella, you have to admit she is somewhat part of the family. Plus, I never truly hated her it was just I never saw what was so special about her," I knew he was still angry but calming down a bit.

"Look, I'm just mad that you didn't even bother asking me about it. We could have at least talked about it."

"I know, but…" I lowered my eyes. "I couldn't just say no, anyways it was Alice who invited her and the flea bag in the first place. I just reassured her that they are welcomed…"

"But they're not," Jasper said, his anger rising.

"Yes, they are and you are going to make them feel welcome. Jasper you have no reason to be prejudiced against _that_ mutt and Bella," I said sternly.

He scowled, "I'll think about it."

"Good, you can think about it on the couch, I'm going to Chanel's room," I grabbed up the pillows and threw him a few. "See you tomorrow."

His face fell, "Wait, why are we staying in different places?"

"Well, you broke the bed and I'm going to Chanel and you don't have to go to the couch but since Edward is celebrating with Alice and Emmett is with Rosalie, the couch is the only place left for you to go." I began walking out the door. "I'm still mad at you about the armoire and now the bed. See you when I'm in a better mood and don't even think about trying to manipulate because that will just make me angrier."

Jasper P.O.V

I tried to stop her but she was too fast for me. Sighing I shook my head; I took the whole inviting the mutt thing out of proportions. Taking the pillows, I headed for the living room couch. As I lay there, I thought about my beautiful fiancé who was with that once very closed up girl. The thing that made me angrier with myself was that she just came from France and now I will have to go more days without her in my arms. The love of my hell of a life is mad at me because I was hurt that she approved of something without me, I should not have gotten so angry with her. I jumped up and ran to Chanel's room, grabbed the protesting Ava and flung her into our room. Locking the door behind me, I watched as she got up from the broken bed area. The mattress was still intact but it was just settled among the all the broken wood. There she was, standing in the middle of it all wearing her black halter-top with silky midnight blue pants. Her hair wilder than normal, her eyes narrowed down on me but a smile pulled on her lips. Those luscious full lips that I have kissed many times before. I walked toward her and pushed her off the mattress and up against the wall all the time looking into her playful eyes. With a smirk on both our faces, I plunged in headfirst.

----

"Mmm," Ava moaned as she began untangling herself from the bed sheets. We were both on the floor; clothes ripped were thrown to the side the night before. There were a few dents in the wall from our little love fest. She was about to get up but I pulled her back down, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Shower," she pouted. "I feel _dirty_."

I laughed, "Well, how about I join you?"

"Then what would be the point in going in the first place?" I smirked and pulled her even closer to me.

"Then it is decided, there is no point in going yet," she giggled as I came in to kiss her but a knock on the door interrupted us. I growled, "Go away, we're busy." Instead of knocking again, Rosalie burst in rolling her eyes at me.

She smiled at Ava, "Come, get up, we need to go pick out your cake meaning we need to grab Bella for the cake tasting thing. Hurry up, we're on a tight schedule, I booked at a place that is one of the best so hurry."

"But Bella, the dog and Nathaniel will be the only people able to eat the food," Ava complained as Rosalie forced her to stand up. She took a hold of the bed sheets and made sure they did not fall as she continued, "Couldn't we just buy a cake from Wal-Mart or something?"

Rosalie gave her a glare so powerful that I was afraid Ava would drop dead, she squeaked and the bed sheets fell around her ankle. I smirked, Rosalie noted it and sighed, "Go put some clothes on, you two had enough fun last night and you can have more tonight." Ava pouted. "Go before I force you into clothes." She turned and immediately went to take a shower and change. Rosalie gave me a warning look, "Do not even think about _it_."

I put my hands up in a surrendering manner, "I'd rather not get beat up into a bloody pulp three times in one week."

Rosalie P.O.V

I walked away with Ava all changed and ready. Jasper was not so pleased with me taking Ava away, the look on his face proved it. "I'll bring her back before you know," I said dragging out the bride to be.

"So, where are we meeting Bella?" She sighed as I shoved her into my newly washed red car.

"I'm going to pick her up," I jumped in and backed out of the driveway.

After we picked Bella up, I drove all the way out to Seattle, not too far but Bella was still not used to the way we drove fast. A few minutes later Bella spoke up, "Um, I thought that you guys don't really like to eat food."

"You, Jacob, Nathaniel and his family, a few of Ava's old friends and some of her distant relatives are coming as well," I said, Ava raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Relatives?"

"The ones that know, you did not think only your mother knew?"

"No, I knew that but…do they know about me?"

"Yes, they know…"

"Wait, I thought you guys weren't supposed to tell other people about your secret…" Bella sounded a bit hurt. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Ava's family has been with Carlisle throughout time," I sighed. "You know the story."

"Yes, but what about the other friends?"

"It was my own decision to tell them because I trust them with my life. Anyways, I went to their weddings' and so they are invited to mine…" Ava shrugged. She smiled back at Bella, "But I had to be a secret to the folks at the wedding so I was not able to be any of their brides' maids so they can't be mine either. I get my friends and revenge all in one, a sweet package if you ask me."

"Oh how nice," Bella forced a little smile. Ava looked in the rearview mirror and grinned.

----

After the cake testing, Bella felt slightly sick from eating all that cake. Ava and I spit back all the cake we had to pretend to eat and enjoy. Bella picked a very nice delicious delicate cake, well according to the baker. After dropping Bella off near the reservation border with Jacob, we went off back to begin decorating the house for the big wedding.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed~


	29. Chapter 29

Ava P.O.V

Alice came into Jasper's and mine room, dragging me out cheerfully. "It is the wedding day!" She ordered Emmett and Edward to help get everything set-up before getting ready and Carlisle had to get Jasper ready and keep an eye on him.

"Oh God," I groaned as Alice dragged me downstairs into the living that now had a large screen to keep unwanted people out, Jasper for example. Chanel was there with the dress in one hand and sewing thread and a need in the other. She gave me an evil smirk as Alice pushed me closer.

"Come, my pretty," Chanel cackled. "We must mix you up for your wedding."

"I thought you were normal," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"At least I did not act like a 6 year old on my wedding day," she poked me with the needle before pointing at the small 5 inch pedestal I was to stand on.

I looked her with a small smirk, "_Your wedding?_ You never told me you were _married_."

"I'll tell you the tale if you just get up on the damn pedestal and remember to stand still," she took on an Irish brogue. Once on the pedestal and stripped down to my undies she began. "It was a lovely summer day in Ireland, not really but it sounds more romantic that way." She chuckled. "Anyways, I just met this young lad in a pub, not really young but age does not matter. He was a very handsome vampire with his scarlet eyes and those great blood soaked teeth of his. Now do not laugh Ava love, he was a great man as well. We would go out and choose a nice young lady or man, depending on our mood, and share. Only man I knew who would share. Ah the good old days," she sighed before continuing. "One day he popped the question and I felt happy all over again, for our honeymoon we went to France during the French Revolution. It was wonderful."

"I bet it was," Alice smiled. I raised an eyebrow, "You must have such an amazing time surrounded by…blood." She purposely poked me with the needle, not that it hurt but I still flinched, old human habit. Alice laughed as she sat down on the couch.

Chanel went on, "As I was saying it was a wonderful wedding although I would have enjoyed it if I had some family and friends around at the time."

Just as she finished the story, Rosalie walked in with a small frown, "What happened to your Irish man?" I shot a scowl at Rose, "Mom, I don't think she wants to talk-

"Angry mob," her voice cracked. She stopped sewing the silver beads at the hem.

"Oh," was all Rosalie could say. With a sigh, I looked down at Chanel.

She looked up and smiled, I was amazed at how much she changed from that cold hard ugly girl to the beautiful strong vibrant woman that knew how to voice her thoughts. "It is okay Ava darling, I have moved on. Just the thought of losing such a great man in such a horrid way is something I do not like to remember." With that, she continued on sewing.

"You what," Rosalie sighed. "I wish we had champagne. I wish we could have some and enjoy the time but no…"

"Ah, be happy. Your daughter is growing up, she has become a beautiful young woman who is marrying Jasper," Alice smiled cheerfully. "And what a beautiful wedding it shall be!"

"_Shall_?" Chanel looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow. "I think Old English is making a comeback."

We all laughed and it was like this until Chanel was finally done with my dress. She stood up, "You look amazing. Everyone else will look ugly compared to you."

"She is right," Rosalie's eyes shone with happiness although I could tell she was filled with sorrow. She was truly like my mother; I could imagine this is how my own mother would have reacted.

*Ava's mother P.O.V

There was still 30 minutes before he had to go downstairs and wait at the altar for his beautiful bride. Jasper was nervous, he checked himself in the mirror once more making sure he looked perfect for the perfect day. Carlisle chuckled as he watched him pace the room nervously. I watched as my future son-in-law sent a startling glare at the good doctor from my little cloud. He began to panic thinking he lost the rings but Edward came in telling him everything is in place and that he had the rings. With a sigh of relief he walked out the room with Edward and Carlisle telling him everything will be great. As he walked down the steps, they ran into that nice sweet boy, Jacob. Even though he is a werewolf, they put their differences aside for the sake of the wedding. Just with slight nods, they walked outside into the lovely garden that was now decorated with white chairs, an archway intertwined with red and white roses, a small cake for all of Ava's friends that knew the secret and for Nathaniel's family and Bella and Jacob. Just as the moon appeared over the horizon, the big silvery half disk seen right behind the archway Edward began playing the traditional wedding song on his shining black piano. The moon seemed to be so close but far away all the same. The music started and Ava's friends and Nathaniel's family rose up as the bridesmaid and best men walked out arm in arm. The brides' maids dress was a beautiful soft pink, soft silk that shone nicely with the light of the moon. In addition, their skin glittered softly in the light of the moon. Then she came out, the bride herself. Her dress shone silver like the moon and the stars. The tiara held the long white veil, which also covered her face, in place. Her skin shone softly with the moon as well. Her petite arm in the grasp of her father, Emmett, who wept dry tears earlier that day. The music slowly faded as Carlisle stepped up and began reading. He asked Ava and Jasper to read their vows to each other. Such beautiful vows, such promises to be fulfilled. No sooner had the good doctor said, "You may now kiss the bride," had Jasper pulled her into his arms and kissed her with such immense passion that everyone smiled at the union.

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Ava mother is dead but she is watching over because it is something no mother would want to miss seeing =)

Ah sorry for the extremely late update but I completely forgot, I thought I already put it up.


End file.
